


True Lies

by architect2010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Drama, Espionage, F/M, Infidelity, Muggle Culture, Muggle London, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architect2010/pseuds/architect2010
Summary: Moving to the Muggle world was always going to be daunting. But when Harry and Ron meet and fall in love with the female leads of the Fantastic Beasts series, they will realise just how daunting it can all be.
Relationships: Alison Sudol & Harry Potter, Alison Sudol/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Alison Sudol, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Katherine Waterston & Ron Weasley, Katherine Waterston/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Katherine Waterston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my earlier fic 'A Romance Less Ordinary' I decided to take that down and polish it up so that I avoid overt character bashing, whilst also trying to add a hint of comedy to make this unbeliveable tale... even more unbeliveable.

The image of what he just saw was burnt into his memory and will probably be burnt there till even beyond senility. Ron Weasley had just seen something he had long suspected, but now actually was proved. His wife of twenty-one years naked in bed with another man. Ron had long suspected his wife was having an affair, but he never suspected it was with his own brother George.

Ron sat in the Three Broomsticks and felt totally betrayed. He couldn’t blame Hermione fully for the infidelity, ever since Hugo left for Hogwarts, Ron himself had resigned from his marriage…something that had been a long time coming. But he did blame George.

_‘Son of a bitch, treats me like shit throughout my life. He bullies me, humiliates me… and no one batters an eyelid… Fucking bastard, yeah he is a fucking son of a bitch’_

The thoughts spurred Ron on to take the first shot of his firewhisky and just as he was about to ask for another, the doors to the pub lashed open and in came the heavenly sight that was Fleur Delacour Weasley. Ron’s sister in law of twenty-three years came into the pub and immediately her sights were fixed on him.

“Ronald” she said happily and surprised; “Mon amor, what are you doing here?” she asked, having retained her strong French accent despite the many years of residing in the UK. The Veela’s voice aggravated many, particularly women. But it was a voice that Ron had always welcomed. Even if she was berating him, Ron would perk up and listen to that heavenly calm voice that came from this angel.

“Hey Fleur. What are you doing here?” asked Ron kindly

“Just meeting some girls after work. Bill will be joining us shortly” responded Fleur.

“Mon Cherie, you are depressed” said Fleur. Ron smiled, but his eyes showed his sadness, and as always Fleur could never resist her brother in law, the only man, except for her beloved husband, that she would ever trust... and love.

“You Veela’s are smart and blunt” laughed Ron. Fleur smiled and nodded; “Sorry, can I just do a privacy charm” said Ron as he conjured one up. “What’s wrong, mon Cherie?” asked Fleur in her sweet voice.

“I’ve left Hermione”. Fleur was not surprised; “Why now?” she asked. “Because I saw her in bed with George” responded Fleur. “Mon Dieu! George! Ce bâtard, fils de pute…”

Ron replied; “Tu n'as pas à me le dire! Il a toujours été un fils de pute”

Fleur replied; “I keep forgetting… You were raised with him”. Ron couldn’t help but laugh; “How about Her…mione?” asked Fleur. “Divorce. Haven’t been to the Ministry yet. Still wondering if Hermione will show up here. I mean she knows me _so_ well” emphasised Ron. “Bastard even tried to obliviate me” said Ron. Fleur was not surprised; “Typical” she replied about her loathsome brother in law.

It was then that the doors flung open and he saw Harry with Hermione in tow running in.

Ron removed the privacy charm and they both saw Ron. “Ron, darling…” said Hermione as she approached him. “Don’t you fucking darling me” replied Ron quietly. “Before you say anything, I want a divorce” said Ron to Hermione’s shocked response; “Ron, we can work it out” replied Hermione.

“Nothing to work out Granger. It’s over, I want a divorce right now” replied Ron.

At that moment Harry approached the table where Ron and Fleur were sitting together; “Mate, come on” said Harry. “I’m surprised…”

“Surprised?! How would you feel if you caught your brother fucking your wife” whispered Ron. The colour from Harry’s cheeks disappeared and a look of shock has replaced it. The sweet and sympathetic look that Hermione was so good at presenting as Minister of Magic, had been replaced one with seething anger.

Harry drew out his wand and conjured up another privacy charms.

“Mon dieu with all these privacy charms, I’m surprised the customers have not asked questions” said Fleur. Ron couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who was it?” asked Harry. “George” replied Ron. “Are you surprised?” asked Hermione. “George was there when I NEEDED HIM”

“I don’t deny that you need him Granger” said Ron. “Unles you want a scandal it is better if you give me a divorce now. I don’t want anything from you, what’s mine is mine, what’s yours is yours. You can even keep the house. All I want is a clean split and the right to see Rosie and Hugo at anytime! Not that it matters since Rosie will be of legal age next year. But it does matter for Hugo. Give me that and I won’t make a fuss” said Ron with a determination that neither Harry, nor Fleur had ever seen before.

Hermione pondered; “Ron, can I speak to you in private?”

Ron shook his head; “No, there isn’t anything more to say about the marriage. I have no wish to try again, and the only fresh start I want is for myself”

Hermione genuinely looked hurt; “I’m sorry Ron” she whispered. “I am genuinely sorry”

Ron paused took in Hermione’s words and replied; “I just want the divorce”.

Hermione paused and as tears appeared, Ron handed to his soon to be ex-wife the handkerchief she had given him last Christmas.

“Fleur don’t say anything to Bill till the morning. No doubt he would be owling Mum and she would be round sooner than you think” said Ron.

Fleur nodded; she knew what a handful her mother in law could be. “Bon chance” said Fleur as she kissed Ron’s cheek and he kissed hers.

An hour later the Golden Trio walked into Hermione’s office; “So, is there anything else?” asked Hermione.

“No. I will fulfil whatever current duties need to be fulfilled, but as soon that’s done, I want some leave” said Ron.

“Of course,” said Hermione. “Where will you be staying?” asked Hermione. “With me” said Harry. Ron looked to Harry with gratitude; “I will start looking for a place of my own tomorrow” said Ron.

“Look Granger” said Ron. Hermione still couldn’t get over that this will be how Ron will address his ex-wife from now; “Be careful with George. If you get hitched, pre-nups with him”.

Hermione sighed and sat down; “We’ve really made a mess of everything”

Harry and Ron contemplated; “Yeah we did” said Ron. Hermione looked at her best friends and couldn’t help but feel sad at what had happened. Never again will they trust her implicitly as they had done in the past. Of course, they will always be a part of one another’s lives, but that deep trust, love and bond had all but evaporated.

“What are we going to tell Rosie and Hugo?” asked Hermione. “The truth” said Ron. Harry and Hermione were surprised; “I wouldn’t mention George yet. You know how much they despise him” said Ron.

“True” said Hermione with resignation as she thought about how her children found their uncle to be one of the most annoying pests they’ve ever met.

“Shall we write to them?” asked Ron. “No, we shall tell them. I’ll contact Professor McGonagall about us flooing there” said Hermione

* * *

Rosie Granger Weasley was outside at the Quidditch pitch practising. She had long coveted the position of Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now that she had it, she was going to keep hanging onto it come what may.

Popular, intelligent, academic and beautiful… those were the words that were associated with the 15-year-old student. Popular amongst her peers and her fellow students. Rosie Weasley came into Hogwarts with Gryffindor flying colours and was admired by all. Determined to make her parents proud, she excelled at all her subjects and was determined to leave her place in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Great practise, Rosie" "You are amazing Rosie" sentences that fed into her vast ego.

As she raced to the Great Hall, she saw her cousins (yes including Albus, the Slytherin whom she avoided) all grouped together, and saw Hugo walking out from the group.

“What’s up?” she asked Hugo. “Just got a note to go to McGonagall’s office” said Hugo.

“Why? What have you done now?” asked Rosie perplexed. “Why do you think it is I who is in trouble? McGonagall said both of us” exclaimed Hugo.

“Okay, I’m sorry” said Rosie.

“Hey Hugo” said a pretty blonde third year Slytherin.

“Hey Anya” replied Hugo as he carried on walking. “Hey Hugo” said another beautiful Fourth year Hufflepuff; “Hey Sunita” he replied.

Rosie couldn’t help but sigh; “Do you really remember all the girl’s names?” asked Rosie.

“Sorry, who are you again” replied Hugo mischievously. Rosie scoffed and shook her head in wonder.

Rosie looked at her brother, and immediately thought of how much extra work she had to invest in to keep up with her mother's expectations and her own popularity, because for what Rosie had was due to scheming and studying, her brother Hugo had by nature and through ease. Hugo Granger Weasley was naturally gifted, he was not only at the top of his year, but he was the top student of the entire school. The boy excelled in everything and was very much the star of Hogwarts, however unlike Rosie, Hugo didn't care about being popular, he lived life by his own rules, which is to say he helped and befriended anybody regardless of age or house who was in need. He was kind, helpful, and arrogant. One of the reasons most of his teachers were not exactly enamoured with him, in fact some were feared the boy, despite the student body idolising him.

Having inherited his mother's brown hair, and intelligence, his father’s masculine aura, and his grandfather’s charm, Hugo was a catch and was lusted by pretty much all the female student body from the first to fourth years. Handsome, well-groomed (he took pride in his appearance, Muggle colognes, Muggle suits and Muggle wear) and rebellious towards idiotic authority, he can stand his ground and served countless detentions because of it.

Approaching the gargoyle outside the Headmistress’ Office.

“Do you remember the password… I think McG changed it recently” said Rosie.

“Fisherman’s Friend” said Hugo, and the entrance was opened. The two teens entered McGonagall’s office to find their parents there.

“Mum, Dad” said Rosie as she ran to hug them. “What’s going on?” asked Rosie.

“Professor can you please leave us alone” said Hermione. Professor McGonagall nodded; “Of course Minister”

As McGonagall left, Hugo hugged his parents and was told to sit down, along with Rosie.

“Rosie, Hugo. I don’t know how to tell you this, but…” said Hermione.

“Your mother and I have divorced” said Ron.

“What!” said Rosie, whilst Hugo simply looked sad. “We just want you to know we love you very much and we will never leave you…”

“Who shagged who?” asked Hugo bluntly. Both parents looked at each other and then at the children;

“That’s not important right now…” said Hermione.

“So, it was you” said Hugo at his mother. “Hugo don’t talk to your mother that way” said Ron.

Hugo looked at his beloved father and he nodded; “I’m sorry dad”.

“No doubt the news will soon spread, but I just want you to know that you are both in our hearts and that nothing will change…” said Hermione.

Rosie cried out; “It already has changed” Hugo meanwhile looked disappointingly at both his parents and Ron could tell his son was keeping his anger and sadness bottled up inside him… like he normally would.

“Say something Hugo” said Ron. Hugo looked at his mother accusingly; “Who was it, who were you screwing?”

“Hugo mind your language” said Hermione. “Mind your loyalty, Minister” he retorted. Hermione knew that arguing won’t help, Hugo was smart, and Hermione knew that she would be entering into a losing battle.

“It… it was your Uncle George” said Hermione.

“Him! Him!” exclaimed Rosie. “You are leaving dad for that tosser!” said Rosie.

Hermione was shocked at her daughter’s words; “Rosie, darling…”

“I always thought it would be the Ferret” said Hugo to his sister. Rosie meanwhile rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ron and Hermione were shocked; “What’s all this?!” asked Ron. “What? I knew you guys were over. I mean who the hell prefers to be stuck in the Ministry then spend time with her handsome, stallion of a husband?” said Hugo, he winked at his father.

Ron couldn’t help but chuckle, whilst Hermione looked on annoyed.

“I always thought you guys would work it out… turns out I was wrong… But, fucking Uncle George?! You know Angelina left him because she just couldn’t put up with him anymore. And you are an even bigger killjoy than she ever was” replied Rosie.

Ron and Hermione were shocked at their children’s observation. “You’d rather see your mum with Draco fucking Malfoy than George?” asked Ron.

“Well, no I’d prefer to see her with you… but you have to admit you know. Both are academic, both are ambitious… and both are killjoys” replied Hugo.

Ron and Hermione were surprised, they were looking at their child in a whole different light. Their offspring knew their marriage was in trouble before they did, and they knew that infidelity would be the death blow to the marriage.

“So, who gets the house?” asked Hugo. “Mum does” said Ron. “Amateur” replied Hugo snidely.

Ron couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. “Well it looks like we’ll be spending the holidays with Granny and Grandad Granger, and Daddy of course” replied Rosie and Hugo nodded in agreement.

Hermione was shocked; “What do you mean?” Hugo stood up and approached his mother who was sitting down. Towering over her, Hermione herself was surprised at how tall he had grown; “If you want to see us, and I am speaking for Rosie here also.” Rosie nodded; “The floor is yours”

“Taking charge like always” snipped Hermione. “Someone has to” replied Hugo. “As I was saying, if you want to see us, or involve us in your life, because I most certainly do want to see you and have you in our lives, you’ll do so on your own. We do not want to lay eyes on George, nor do we wish to speak to him. Got that clear?”

Hermione normally would have laughed it off, but she knew she was talking to her son, someone she both loved, and feared… she had not forgotten the rumours of Professor McGonagall receiving a dead crow for her birthday, which coincidently coincided with her encouraging the Gryffindor Quiddich team to force Hugo into joining said team… and Hugo didn’t want to join. Rumour has it that Hugo sent the dead crow to his head of house as a warning to leave him alone.

Taking all this in, Hermione nodded; “Okay”

“So, what’s next for you dad?” asked Rosie. “Moving in with Uncle Harry, till I find a place of my own” responded Ron.

After a pause between the two, Rosie glared at her mother “How could you mum?” said Rosie. Hermione looked down in shame; “I’m sorry sweetheart. I know you are angry at me, but I hope one day you can forgive me…” said Hermione, now tears in her eyes that fell down her cheek.

Rosie scoffed in disappointment and dismissal at her mother; “Let’s go Hugo” she said, and Hugo duly followed his sister. “Rosie, Hugo…” wailed Hermione;

“Get out of my sight” said Rosie towards her mother. Turning towards her father, Rosie approached and hugged him “Dad, if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, Hugo and I will be here for you. Always”

Ron hugged his daughter; “Thank you sweetheart. I love you Rosie,” “Love you too Dad” responded Rosie. After hugging his father, Hugo approached his mum; “Mum, you’ve made a right mess of things. But if you have any trouble with that tosspot, then let us all know yeah” Hermione, through her bleary eyes which were covered by her locks, hugged her son. “Thank you darling” whispered Hermione.

Leaving McGonagall’s office, the siblings ran into their cousins who were waiting for them outside.

“What happened?” asked James. Rosie then broke into tears as she hugged her brother.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lilly. “Our parents have divorced”. James, Albus and Lilly were all shocked; “Why, what happened?” asked Albus.

“Dad came home from work and… well…” stammered Hugo.

“Found your mum in bed with someone else” finished Albus.

Hugo nodded; “Shit! Sorry mate” said Albus. “Don’t worry about it. Dad is staying with yours, and mum is… moving on… with Uncle George” replied Hugo with disdain.

“What?!” exclaimed James. “He… was… the bastard” exclaimed James.

“I thought you liked him” said Hugo. “Not anymore. Little shit” said James. Hugo and Rosie walked away with their cousins and returned to the Great Hall. “I don’t know what to say” said Lilly. “There is nothing to say” replied Hugo as they all entered the Great Hall and sat down to their food. “Sorry guys, but I’ve lost my appetite” said Rosie. “Same” replied Hugo. “So, your mum got the house?” asked James. Hugo nodded. “Sorry, forgive me for not asking. How are things with your dad?” asked Hugo. Lilly sighed; “He’s still dating. Glad he has gotten over mum, but…” sighed Lilly.

“Cannot begin to imagine how tough it is for you all” said Rosie. At that moment Scorpius Malfoy came from the Slytherin table. “Sorry, mind if I…” Albus nodded; “Yeah please mate”. Rosie fumed, but Hugo eyed her to keep her temper in check. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear” said Scorpius sympathetically. “Why am I not surprised?” asked Rosie. “Rosie… shush!” replied Hugo. “Sorry Malfoy… you were saying?” said Hugo. “No, I just couldn’t help but overhear about your dad. It’s not easy. Father tried, but…” Albus nodded; “Can’t begin to imagine” replied Albus. Scorpius snorted; “Whom I talking to, you guys are in the same boat. Forgive my insensitivity.”

Lilly looked sympathetically; “Don’t worry Malfoy” she replied as Rosie and Hugo looked at the Potter children, and Malfoy’s child; Hugo felt sad that it took the death of their respective mothers to bring the next generation of Potters and Malfoys together, and he felt hurt that here he was bottling up emotional outbursts, when his cousins should be the one garnering sympathy.

* * *

Harry was preparing one of the spare rooms for Ron’s arrival and he couldn’t help but feel sad for his two best friends. Harry knew there were cracks in their marriage. Ever since Ginny died Harry started to notice the breakdown between Ron and Hermione. Hermione becoming Minister of Magic, Ron being reassigned to intelligence duties. The change in career paths not only strained the marriage further but showed how talented they were in their professions. Hermione, despite ruining her marriage, was the best Minister of Magic, managing to balance Pureblood traditions with that of progressive ideals. And despite Ron’s childish and adolescent behaviour at Hogwarts, he had grown into a confident man who was charming, and, like any great chess player, a problem solver.

Hearing the apparition portal, Harry looked outside to see Ron and Hermione walking towards his house.

“Hey guys” said Harry. “How did it go?” he asked. “Those kids know more about us then we do” said Ron. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, he knew how observant his niece and nephew were.

Inviting them both inside, Harry pointed Ron to his spare room, and he went up there to settle his belongings.

Hermione sat down; “Harry…” Harry turned to look at Hermione and replied; “If you told me from the beginning what you have done, I would have forgiven you” said Harry.

Hermione looked guilty and remained silent till Ron came downstairs. Hermione eyed her ex-husband talking to Harry and she started to ponder whether it was a good idea for them to come back to work.; “Look guys, I have to be honest. Do you two really see yourselves working at the Ministry still?”

Ron was surprised; “How do you mean?”

“I mean can you really take orders from me after what I have done to you?” asked Hermione.

The question surprised Ron, and even though he wanted to say yes, he knew he would be lying. He knew that anytime he would see his ex-wife with George that there will always be a barrier, not to mention there would always be the temptation to punch the living daylights out of the twerp.

“Look you don’t have to answer straight away. Sleep on it and let me know” said Hermione as she made her exit, not wishing to exacerbate the temporary peace the trio have managed to hold up.

When Hermione left, Ron broke down into tears. “Sorry mate” said Harry as he hugged his best friend. “You deserve better mate”. Ron snorted; “Great… tell me… more clichés” said Ron in between sobs.

“Look, do you think we should take up the offer?” asked Harry.

Ron wiped his tears with a sheet of kitchen roll. “How do you mean?”

“Well, ever since Ginny died, I’ve often thought about leaving. You know starting afresh” replied Harry.

Ron couldn’t help but laugh; “What? You mean moving away?”

Harry nodded; “Yeah, kids are in Hogwarts. I’m all alone… see what else life has to offer”.

Ron stopped laughing and even started to ponder this; “You mean just leave all this behind?”

Harry nodded again; “Well not the kids obviously” Ron chuckled; “Obviously. Great. Where will you go?” asked Ron. Harry began to be apprehensive; “Actually, I’ve been thinking about us two”.

Ron was surprised; “What?” he asked. “Well, we never really lived haven’t we. End of the war, you and she got together, Ginny and I got together, marriage, children, Ministerial jobs… We never actually saw what’s out there”.

Ron scoffed, but Harry knew that Ron was tempted. “What’s stopping you now Ron?”

Ron was intrigued; “And we are not exactly broke”

Harry scoffed; “You can say that again… I mean we will need something to do, but let’s do something exciting”

Ron was now considering this very seriously; “Alright, what community will take us? I mean we leave and the press will be after us. Especially now after the divorce”

Harry became apprehensive; “How about we go Muggle?”

Ron was shocked; “Woah. You mean go native? Harry this is crazy?”

Harry shrugged; “Why? You know Muggle customs, you know the ins and outs of Muggle life. Hugo certainly taught you a lot”

“He taught me how to surf the net, Harry” said Ron.

“Actually, they don’t say that anymore” said Harry. “Whatever, I mean we have no clue how to do many things… We’ll stick out like sore thumbs” said Ron.

“Ever heard of Confundus charms?” asked Harry, who was grinning.

Ron wasn’t going to deny it, he was intrigued.

* * *

_“Gower Street was bustling, around the corner from the British Museum, Ron always was surprised by how this particular street was bustling with tourists and suited men. Damnit, he knows he needs to keep watch from across the road into the building that was his target… a refuge for the last few active Death Eaters. But Ron needed to see… her. Like the bustle of people, the road itself was jammed with traffic. One of the cars had the windows opened with the cars radio at high volume._

**_Haven’t we met?_ **

**_You’re some kind of beautiful stranger_ **

_“Oh, not this again!” thought Ron_

**_You could be good for me_ **

**_I’ve had the taste for danger_ **

_Ron shook his head and observed the Death Eaters just sitting and talking, being bored out of their skulls no doubt._

**_If I’m smart then I’ll run away_ **

**_But I’m not so I guess I’ll stay_ **

**_Heaven forbid_ **

**_I’ll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_ **

_Ron looked out and like clockwork at 1pm she came out of the RADA building and walked towards the coffee shop three doors down.;_

**_I looked into your eyes_ **

**_And my world came tumbling down_ **

**_You’re the devil in disguise_ **

**_That’s why I’m singing this song_ **

_Like always on Tuesdays she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a dark grey blouse, and like everyday she was holding a plastic box with chicken salad_

**_To know you_ **

**_Is to love you_ **

**_You’re everywhere I go_ **

**_And everybody knows_ **

_The woman sat down outside in the courtyard and started to eat her food. Like a horny teenager, Ron observed her through the binoculars. Her sandaled foot was tapping the pavement underneath, in tune with the rhythm of Madonna’s song_

**_To love you_ **

**_Is to be part of you_ **

**_I paid for you with tears_ **

**_And swallowed all my pride_ **

_‘Fuck off Madonna. I’m still… Just fuck off’ thought Ron as he observed the woman like a peeping tom. Ron cursed himself, he wasn’t like this with anyone. Except her, this beautiful long-haired brunette, who, if by the company she kept was anything to go by, was enjoying life and having fun. Ron had never met her, but her beauty, her smile and the way she laughed made Ron’s heart burst… and push his grasp on reality over the edge._

The knock came crashing through the house, thus waking Ron up from the memory. Hearing raised voiced downstairs Ron put on his shirt and slippers and walked downstairs, wand in hand.

“You have no right whatsoever to barge in like this!” shouted Harry.

“Harry! Where is Ron! I need to talk some sense to that boy!” shouted Molly.

Ron sauntered in and came face to face with the burden of his existence, his mother. A person he had tried to keep at arm’s length throughout his adulthood, and even more so when Rosie and Hugo were growing.

“Ronald, what is the meaning of this!? Divorcing the Minister of Magic! You do know that she is sorry for whatever she’s done! George will get what is coming to him!”

“Mum!” said Ron in his harsh voice, before Harry whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Molly.

“Leave her be. Whatever she has done to me, she is still the mother of my children, and like it or lump it, she loves and cares for my children, your grandchildren. By the way, the only reason I married her, was to get you off my back. And now that we are divorced, I expect you to respect my wishes and just bugger off.” said Ron.

Ron turned around; “Mate, do you mind…” said Ron. “Help yourself mate” said Harry as Ron entered the kitchen.

Molly stood there; shell shocked. “Let George marry Hermione. I’m sure you will be a sweet mother in law twice over. Now leave before I have the elf banish you!” said Harry. Molly huffed and Harry took off the silencing charm before she left.

Harry entered the kitchen and saw Ron sitting down at the table nursing a cup of tea.

“Is that true?” asked Harry. Ron looked at his friend; “Was it the same with Ginny?” asked Ron. Harry eyed his former brother in law and decided to let his demeanour answer for him. “I’m not ready to leave the Ministry yet. But apart from that… let’s get the hell out of here” said Ron with a grin. Harry too smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a work of pure fantasy (of course) I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Nor do I know, or have any connection to the RP's mentioned in this fic.

The leather coat was doing wonders for her character’s influence, not to mention her body warmth. Alison Sudol was just getting ready for her next shot, a close-up of her facial expression whilst pointing her wand at her co-star and friend Katherine Waterston. Kathy, the consummate professional, as everyone called her, was focused on this intense scene. A scene that would make or break their characters. Of course, JK Rowling knew the resolution, she had been planning this inside her head for years.

The shot was cut and printed, and both actors relaxed their facial expressions.

“Why did you have to turn into Bridezilla?” asked Kathy. “Like my personal life was more complicated enough” laughed Alison. Kathy also laughed. “Thank heavens for music” said Kathy.

Alison nodded; “Got that right. So here we are in wee London, fancy drinks tonight? Dan, Eddie and the wives are coming”

“Sure, count me in” replied Katherine, looking forward to letting her hair down.

“What time do you get off?” asked Alison. “Probably now actually” responded Katherine as she looked at her watch.

Back in her dressing room, Katherine changed from her costume of leather coat and 20s regalia into her stylish, yet simple, blouse and jeans and boots.

Approaching the mirror, she took off her wig and let her dark hair cascade down. Inhaling and exhaling, she wiped off her character’s make up and began to put her own, whilst at the same time contemplating at how her life had turned out and how her career went from nought to 100 in a heartbeat.

_‘Thank God, this didn’t happen to me twenty years ago’_ she thought. After her breakout role in _Inherent Vice_ , the only real questions Waterston was ever asked were about _Fantastic Beasts_ and whether Daniels will be in the upcoming _Alien_ film. But the one question she would have loved to have been asked was;

_‘You are 40 and your big break only came five years ago. So where the fuck have you been?’_

_‘Busting my ass, trying to get noticed and with little regret_ ’ Katherine thought as she combed her hair.

Katherine Waterston may have been raised in Connecticut, but she was born in Westminster. Her co-star and on-screen love interest, Eddie Redmayne, called her a lapsed Londoner. Living in New York for most of her adult life, Waterston never thought she would be returning to London. She hadn't extensively visited this city since her late teens in the late 90s where she undertook a six month course at RADA. Now however, Waterston was living in the capital, possibly permanently.

Katherine Waterston was the rough diamond find, in an industry that prided itself on youth and discovery it was amazing to think a woman of her age still had a chance of hitting it big. Hell, the roles of Tina and Queenie Goldstein were earmarked for the likes of Kate Upton, Dakota Fanning and Saiorse Ronan, respectively all in their twenties. So, what chance did a dormant singer in her 30s and an actor nearly becoming a middle-aged hag (to Hollywood bigwigs anyway) have that those starlets did not? Well, hunger and experience. Not to mention a supporting interest from one of the producers of the film who prided on casting unknowns in their thirties rather than twentysomething starlets.

Waterston was proud to be this way, she will never have to go through the anguine route, she was glad she didn’t need to be moulded to fit a certain stereotype, what you saw is what you got. Her twenties were spent in obscurity, a time when she appeared in theatre and the odd indie. She would make the trek to LA every January for pilot season, and she would be one of the hundreds whose pilots were never picked up or commissioned. Just when she was thinking of quitting, in came _Inherent Vice_ and the rest was history.

Getting up from her chair, Katherine put on her coat and left the dressing room ready to join her co-stars for a night out.

* * *

Ron was in his office at the Ministry. Lying back in his chair, he stretched and yawned, tired after a gruelling fourteen-hour day at the office. A knock was heard at his door.

“Come in” said Ron eliciting another yawn. Harry came in; “Are you off mate?” he asked. Ron nodded, “Yeah, got to get out of here. It’s bad enough we’ve got that mission on Sunday” said Ron as he got up.

“Want to come back to mine?” asked Harry.

“Nah mate, I just want to crawl into bed” responded Ron. “By the way, I thought you were seeing that French girl?” asked Ron.

“Haha” said Harry, “Didn’t work out”

“Sorry mate” responded Ron as he put on his coat. Harry looked at Ron and his attire; “I thought you were going with a new look?” he asked

“I have, soon as I am out of the Ministry, the glamour will go” said Ron. “Don’t want to give Granger and all the gossiping minions anymore news then I have to. They are already suggesting that I’m heading for a breakdown” he said with a grin.

Harry snorted; “Hermione won’t do that. Come on Ron even you know that”

Ron looked impassively; “I thought I knew her Harry” responded Ron as he packed his briefcase.

Harry looked on deciding to drop the matter regarding Hermione.

“How about you Ron, when are you going to get back in the saddle of things?” asked Harry.

“Don’t know” responded Ron. “I just don’t know how to go about it all. I mean I’ve got the house in order, and I’ve got the threads. I don’t know, maybe I’ve just hit a slump” said Ron as he and Harry exited the office and walked towards the main entrance.

“You know that’s the most infuriating thing about you. You cannot consider your God given position in life” said Harry.

“I could say the same thing about you. Handsome widower, how many women have actually approached you after Ginny died?” asked Ron.

Harry blushed; “Well… a few”. Ron scoffed “Yeah right, eighteen women isn’t a few”

“Didn’t know you were counting” sniped Harry. “Well, when was the last time you slept with someone?” whispered Ron.

“Ron” exclaimed Harry. “Go on, tell me” responded Ron. “Ron!” exclaimed Harry. “What, that long ago?” asked Ron. “That’s none of your business mate” responded Harry sternly.

“How about you and Hermione? When was the last time you two were intimate?” “Two years and three months” responded Ron.

Harry was shocked; “Didn’t know it was that bad” he responded as the two men approached the elevator.

The elevator went down and both Ron and Harry walked out and approached the chimneys.

“Are you going to street level?” asked Ron. Harry nodded; “Yeah”. Both men approached the chimneys and soon found themselves in a backstreet in the middle of Muggle London. 

“Well it was bad Harry. Didn’t want to say anything but it was bad” said Ron as he removed the glamour of his office attire and he was dressed in a smart but casual look, white shirt, blue jeans, modified black Oxford Brogue shoes and a blazer.

Harry looked at his friend; “Got to start somewhere” responded Ron.

Harry nodded; “So what killed the intimacy?” he asked. Ron exhaled; “To be honest, it was always wrong. Right after we married, I knew it didn’t feel right”.

“So, you two have been in silent agony for twenty-one years?” asked Harry. “Pretty much” responded Ron.

“But you guys were always so happy” said Harry. “Harry, Harry. The only way I was able to… well… satisfy Her… her, was…” Harry eyed Ron; “Go on”. “I thought about another woman okay” said Ron.

Harry was shocked; “What the fuck?! You mean you’re telling me that for twenty odd years you were…”

Ron nodded in shame; “Yeah”. Harry couldn’t help but snigger; “How many and who?” Ron couldn’t help but give Harry a dirty look; “If you must know St. Potter… One”

Harry was confused; “Who was it? Surely it wasn’t Luna” he laughed. “No, it wasn’t Luna. And I’m not going to say anymore”. Harry grinned; “Seriously a year after your divorce and you are only telling me this now. Does Hermione know?”

Ron looked at Harry perplexed; “Yeah she does, I said to her ‘Hey Sweetheart, hope you had a nice day. I made a nice dinner, which will no doubt lead to unbridled sex… Oh by the way, the only reason I can perform and get off is because I’m thinking off another woman whom I barely know”.

Harry looked amused; “Barely know?” he asked. Ron casted his eyes down, “Yeah barely. And I’m not saying any more than that”.

* * *

Katherine and Alison were at the Swift in Soho, Eddie Redmayne and Dan Folger had already left with their spouses, leaving the two women alone.

“Are we ever going to meet anyone normal and simple?” asked Alison “Still reeling over David aren’t ya?” asked Katherine. Alison closed her eyes and simmered; “Don’t mention him, please don’t mention him” she seethed.

“Sorry” replied Katherine. “Look, I’m in the same boat as you are.” Alison looked on sympathetically; “You’re right. I’m sorry Kathy, it’s just that…” Alison paused and was close to tears; “I’m sorry Alison” said Katherine as she took Alison’s hand in hers and squeezed it.

“It’s not fair” whispered the beautiful blonde woman. “I know it isn’t” replied Katherine “I mean how hard can it be. Have times changed? Or have we simply jumped the gun” said Alison.

Katherine exhaled; “Or have we become too choosy” Alison looked at Katherine with confusion; “How do you mean?” asked Alison. “Well…” Katherine paused and looked at her friend sheepishly; “It ain’t gonna fly Waterston” laughed Alison. Katherine laughed too; “I think the only way we will meet someone is when we stop thinking about it”.

“What? Think with our hearts and drives instead of our heads?” asked Alison. Katherine nodded; “What do you think?”

“It’s worth a shot” replied Alison.

The two men continued talking and walking, until they found themselves in Knightsbridge. “Well here we are” said Ron. “Thank you for such a wonderful time” laughed Harry. Ron scoffed; “Piss off Harry” said Ron annoyingly. Harry laughed as he entered the main entrance into the building he resided in. Ron walked away and tried to find the nearest apparition point.

* * *

Walking around Muggle London had become something of a past time to Ron. It had been a year since his divorce from Hermione and he had now finally taken the plunge to move to the city. Harry had also taken the plunge and moved back into the world he had left thirty years previously.

Of course, keeping tabs on this world was different than living it with it day after day, and both Harry and Ron realised that things were different than what they had imagined. However due to the bottomless bank balance they had due to the life rights they shared with JK Rowling, and the royalties they all received, Muggle London was certainly friendlier to them than to most others.

First and foremost, Ron and Harry went house hunting and after a challenging few weeks Ron had found the house of his dreams, a small cottage in Suburban London, Harry also found something similar. However, six months in, the men began feeling out of place, the kids loved it since it reminded them of their own houses, and of better times. But for Ron and Harry it reminded them of the past, a past they wanted to break free from. After the summer holidays, the two men put their respective cottages on the market and decided to take a drastic leap of faith.

It took a few weeks, but Ron finally found the house he wanted, a beautiful semi-detached abode in Cheyne Walk, Chelsea. Harry meanwhile decided to turn over a new leaf and purchased a vast penthouse apartment in Knightsbridge. After twenty years of living in the countryside cottage he purchased with Ginny, he figured it was time to move into the city. If Harry Potter was determined to start afresh, he might as well do so with his choice of residence. Not to mention the properties befitted them perfectly, new bachelors on the scene.

Decorating would be a chore for most, but magic proved that it could also be fun. It took a few weeks, but Ron and Harry decorated their abodes the way they always envisioned i.e. simple, elegant, spacious and with no leaning towards their spouse’s tastes. So much so that Ron turned the library that was on the first floor into a TV room. Something that made his film obsessed son, Hugo, extremely happy when he sent him and Rosie photos of the place.

Despite the change of scenery, both Ron and Harry decided to stay on at the Ministry for the time being and work out their present case, this no doubt made Hermione more nervous since she had to face her ex-husband on a daily basis. Ron saw the change in Hermione’s behaviour since the divorce as she tried to become more accommodating to her ex-husband. Ron meanwhile tried to remain cordial, but he simply decided to avoid his ex-wife as much as possible.

It was gone 1am when Katherine and Alison exited Swift and alerted their drivers to take them back to the Ritz where they were staying.

“So, tonight was a bust” said Alison. “Got that right. I mean surely there must have been some interesting men in there. But no. Zilch” responded Katherine.

As the drivers came by with the cars and opened the doors, they said to their passengers; “Sorry Ma’am there is road closures around Piccadilly. Think we might have to go through Chelsea then around”

“Ah great” complained the two women; “See you in the morning” said Alison. “Yeah, good night Ali” responded Katherine before she got into her car and just desperately wanted to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ron had apparated near his house and decided to go for some groceries in the all-night store. After ten minutes he left the store and began to make his way to his house.

Katherine was in the back of her car falling in and out of sleep until she heard the car hiss. “Oh, for fucks sake!” exclaimed the driver. “What’s up?” asked Katherine. “Looks like the engine has busted” replied the driver. “For God’s sake” replied Katherine quietly. “How long do you think it will take to fix?” asked the woman. “No idea. I think I need to call for a tow” said the driver.

“Is it okay if I get a cab back to the hotel?” asked Katherine. “Absolutely. I apologise for this” Katherine dismissed it; “Don’t worry about it. Will you be okay though?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry Ma’am” replied the driver. Katherine got out of the car, gave the driver instructions to keep her updated and started to make her way to King’s Road through Cheyne Walk where she hoped to find a cab.

Ron was walking in the dead of night back to his house, hearing a click and clacking of a pair of women’s shoes, Ron walked on to where his house was located until he came underneath a bright lamppost, and he saw a woman approaching from the opposite direction.

Katherine walked pass the light and she saw a man coming from the opposite direction, looking around she saw Ron’s face.

Ron looked up and saw Katherine’s face looking at him. The range of emotions he felt in this split second overwhelmed him, first was disinterest, then curiosity.

Katherine looked at Ron and found his expression to be one she certainly wasn’t expecting…especially at 2am. The heartfelt smile that displayed Ron’s pure heart and a certain innocence surprised the woman and she returned it.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder was heard and Katherine caught her heel in between two paving stones. Twisting her ankle, she fell down on her rear.

Ron immediately ran to her, dropping his shopping on the ground; “Are you okay?” he asked. “No!” gritted Katherine. "Here let me help" said Ron "No, no please, I'm scared of balancing it" said the woman. “Look, let me try and help you up. At least you can balance on one leg” said Ron.

"Thanks a lot" said Katherine who finally used the lamppost for support and managed to shimmy her way up. Grabbing onto Ron’s hand for support, Katherine felt a surge within her, something she had never felt before. Her nerve ends were on fire and she didn’t want to let go. Ron felt thin soft fingers over his knuckles, and then a split second later he felt a jolt. Katherine's hand shook for just a moment and when she looked up she saw the most hypnotic blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron. "Yeah. Thanks" replied Katherine’s strained voice.

An uncomfortable silence went by till Ron interrupted it; "Do you want me to heal that?" he asked. A sweet smile crossed over the Katherine’s features; "Sorry?"

' _Merlin! Couldn't she be more beautiful?'_ Ron asked himself. "Erm sorry, I was wondering if you want some ice for that ankle? I live just here." asked Ron. “Actually, that’ll be great” replied Katherine, suddenly remembering that this was a risky move. She didn’t know this man and he could be dangerous.

Leaning on Ron both he and Katherine limped the few steps to the entrance to Ron’s house. "Shame this isn't an egg spoon race" said Ron trying to lighten the moon to which Katherine laughed.

Pulling out the keys from his coat pocket, Ron unlocked and opened the door. “Mind the step” said Ron as they both entered.

Walking into the corridor, Ron led Katherine to the lounge where there was a sofa. Sitting down gently, Katherine asked; “Can I take my boots off. This ankle is killing me”

“Sure. I’ll just go and get an ice pack” said Ron as he raced to the kitchen. _‘Why are you wasting your time Weasley? You can fix this! You know you can’_ he thought to himself as he opened the freezer to look for the pack.

_‘You can’t tell her you’re a wizard! She will runaway faster than…’_ Suddenly Ron had an idea. Taking out his wand from his holster that was hidden beneath his blazer, Ron pointed his wand at his right wrist and muttered " _Documentum affigere_ " The wand disappeared and appeared as a tattoo on his right wrist and lower under arm

Walking back into the lounge, he saw Katherine squirming in agony;

“Shit, I think you’ll need to call an ambulance” asked Katherine as Ron handed her the ice pack to which she put the pack on her twisted ankle. “Don’t know how long I’ll be off work with this” muttered Katherine.

Ron decided to take a shot in the dark; "Erm, I was wondering if you'd permit me, I think I can ease the pain on your ankle."

Katherine looked strangely at Ron, "Er…. Okay"

Ron smiled; "Just lean your head back and close your eyes" Katherine normally would have stood up and walked out… but she looked at Ron and saw the kindness and trust in his eyes. Plus, she was in painful agony.

"Do you trust me?" asked Ron.

The pain was unbearable, so she decided to nod yes. Leaning back against the comfortable sofa, Katherine closed her eyes.

_'Could she be any more beautiful…Get a fucking grip_ ' thought Ron.

Ron lifted her barefoot, pointed his right forefinger and whispered "Episkey" The flash came out of Ron's forefinger and disappeared in a split second. Katherine heard the splutter of the flash and immediately opened her eyes; the pain had disappeared and her ankle was… healed.

"Oh my God. What the… How did you do that?" asked a grateful Katherine.

Ron looked at her humorously; "Magic" Katherine scoffed and shook her head. "You're not a Potter fan or something?" Ron grinned; "Not in the slightest" he responded. _‘Oh great, a fan. That’s all I need’_ thought Ron. Katherine stood up and said; “Wow, seriously what did you do?” asked Katherine.

Ron grinned; “The power of positive thought” Katherine couldn’t help but fall into a fit of laughter. To which Ron joined her. Calming down after a few seconds, Katherine went onto say; “Anyhow, thanks for this. I’ve got to call my driver see if he’s okay”

“Your driver?” asked Ron. “Yeah, he broke down. I was walking down to Kings Road to get a cab” explained Katherine. She took her mobile out and called; “Hi is everything fine…Another hour?! No, it’s fine I’ll get the cab go home. Okay good night” Katherine hung up and looked at Ron. “Still broken down?” asked Ron. Katherine answered; “Yeah. Sorry, forgive me, my name is Katherine” she said as she held out her hand. Ron stood up and shook it; “I’m Ron”

Katherine began to snigger; “What?” asked Ron. “Nothing it’s just that, you fixed my ankle, you have red hair, blue eyes and your name is Ron” she said in between fits of laughter.

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed; “Okay laugh it up. I get enough jokes at work” said Ron.

“Sorry… it’s just too much of a coincidence” replied Katherine. Ron smiled back; The thunder rumbled, and it began to rain. “Oh great” said Katherine. “Why is it whenever I’m in a jam in this city, rain is not far behind”.

Ron smiled; “I’m the same. When it cannot get any worse, rain appears for good measure”. Katherine nodded; “I agree”.

"Erm… If you are not in a hurry, would you like something to drink?" asked Ron. "A cup of coffee will be great, thanks" replied Katherine.

Ron went back to the kitchen; "Do you want some help? I'm feeling kind of guilty with you doing all the work" said Katherine. Ron laughed from the kitchen; "Don't be" said Ron. ' _I'll serve you for the rest of my life if I can be yours_ ' thought Ron.

Katherine walked around and looked at the simple and empty room "How long have you lived here for?" asked Katherine. "Just this week" replied Ron from the kitchen. "How about you? How long have you lived here in the UK?" asked Ron. "Well funnily enough I was born here in London, but I was raised in Connecticut" she replied.

After a few minutes, Ron came back into the kitchen with the drinks tray. “I apologise it is a bit spartan, but…”

“Sure. You’ve just moved in” said Katherine as she sat down on the sofa and Ron on the armchair.

"So, you were raised in Connecticut. I know Massachusetts very well, and obviously I know New York City and LA. But sadly, I've never been to Connecticut" said Ron. "It's a sleepy place. I live in New York mainly now, although I might as well be living here in the UK since I spend so much time here." said Katherine.

"So, what are you up to in the UK?" asked Ron. "Err… I work here. I'm shooting a movie" replied Katherine. "Wow really. If my son was here, he would be really excited" said Ron. "You have a kid?" asked Katherine surprisingly "Yes, two actually" replied Ron. Sensing what Katherine wanted to ask, Ron replied; “They’re in boarding school”

“Oh” Katherine paused for a moment before asking; "And err…. What about their mother?" Ron gave a sad smile and said; "She left me" Katherine observed Ron and was pained at his sad expression. The American woman let the words linger before responding; "I'm so sorry to hear that Ron" Ron nodded gently and whispered; "Thank you"

“So, the move here… a fresh start?” asked Katherine, who looked sleepy. “Yeah sort of” said Ron who too looked sleepy.

“Were you working late or something?” asked Katherine. “Yeah very much, mind you I was walking around just to clear my head. Always seem to do this after work” said Ron.

“No one waiting for ya at home, just trying to tire yourself out” replied Katherine absentmindedly. Ron smiled and nodded; “Exactly” whispered Ron. “Pretty surprised you know” Katherine grinned, even though her eyes began to drop and tire out “I’m in the same boat” she replied and yawned before continuing; “Surprised that there are some nice guys left”.

Ron blushed; “I could say the same thing about women”

Katherine chortled before falling into fatigue. “The coffee should be ready” said Ron as he went into the kitchen. Ron was sleepy and he wanted to do nothing more than to up to bed. Taking the coffee pot into the lounge he saw Katherine had already fallen asleep.

Seeing her jacket beside her, Ron approached the sofa, and he lightly placed her legs on the sofa thus lying Katherine down. Taking her leather jacket, Ron covered Katherine up and she moaned in bliss as she drifted off to sleep.

“Gods, you’re beautiful” he whispered just before he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hermione Granger was lying in bed next to George, feeling warm and content, the Minister of Magic should have been dozing away to dreamland. She was with the true love of her life beside her, the summer came and went with cordiality and without a hitch, even though Ron still refused to acknowledge George, who too kept his distance. Hermione knew that their relationship, which had always been strained, will never proceed to any level of affection. The same was for her children, Rose and Hugo simply did not get on with their Uncle George, they saw him as a bully and now a homewrecker. George had expected this and even though he tried vainly to build a rapport with his nephew and niece, they simply would not respond. Thankfully Roxanne and Fred managed to be a buffer to the proceedings, they loved their father but totally understood where Rose and Hugo were coming from with their disdain for their father.

Lying in bed, Hermione should have been revelling with George. He was everything Ron was not; charming, hilarious, understanding, and found Hermione desirable. It was times like this that Hermione could not help but think back to certain events from her marriage. Ron had declared his love for her, but they were so mismatched, Hermione being more bookish and becoming more driven to become something that was out of her reach. Ron meanwhile slowly started to withdraw from the marriage, and the fact that he acknowledged this by divorcing her quickly saved Hermione from a battle that would have crippled any form of sensibility. And it was thoughts like this that made Hermione warm to her ex-husband, she really wanted him to leave the service and start a life for himself, preferably one close to the Ministry. Working with your ex-spouse was bad enough, but the fact that he was the loyal party stung Hermione. She wanted Ron to be out of her hair and preferably safe.

_‘Can I get him out of the mission?’_ she thought. _‘I mean how many ex-wives actually want their husband to remain healthy and happy?’_ Looking at George’s sleeping form, Hermione decided to cross that bridge when the time comes… and instead now revel in her boyfriend’s muscled back and warm body; “I love you George” whispered Hermione wholeheartedly.

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the curtains, the bright light of the autumn morning hit his eyes thus waking Ron up. Opening his bleary eyes, Ron yawned and got up from bed.

After getting ready and dressed for work, Ron went downstairs to see Katherine stretching out.

“Oh… hi” said Ron suddenly remembering she slept here.

“Sorry that I took your sofa for the night” said Katherine. Ron laughed; “If you need to use the bathroom, there is one downstairs”

“Thanks” replied Katherine as she headed downstairs to the spare bathroom. Looking into the mirror she looked worse for wear and tired out.

_‘What the hell did you do last night’_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Ron was brewing two cups of coffee and boiling two eggs, which he did by magic. Hearing Katherine’s footsteps going up, Ron put his wand away and he saw Katherine enter the kitchen; “Hey, can I have your address so I can tell my driver to pick me up?”

“Sure its 22 Cheyne Walk” replied Ron. “Thanks” replied Katherine as she called her driver. After hanging up, Katherine looked at the missed messages from Alison who texted her with worry.

_‘Where are you hun?’, ‘Did you get lucky_ _😉, Please text me, I’m worried….’_

“Is egg okay?” asked Ron. Katherine turned around and was surprised; “Oh… er… yeah, great thanks”. Ron went back into the kitchen, and brought out the breakfast tray “Sorry I should have asked, is coffee okay?” Katherine smiled back; “Great”

_This is so awkward! I mean I didn’t even sleep with him…_ thought Katherine.

_‘God this is nerve wracking’_ thought Ron. “Did you sleep well?” asked Ron.

“Yeah, too good” said Katherine. “I forgot I wasn’t at the Ritz”. Ron smiled back; “I’m glad. Sorry I didn’t take you to a spare room, but…” Katherine shook her head; “No its fine. I mean it would have been awkward”

Ron smiled and nodded; “Yeah… More awkward than now?”

Katherine laughed; “Yeah this is awkward. Don’t know why. I mean we didn’t even sleep together” Ron blushed; “Yeah. I mean nothing happened its awkward. If something happened, it would have been awkward.”

“It’s a catch 22 situation” she replied.

“Tell me about it” said Ron.

“Has it always been this hard?” asked Katherine. “Wouldn’t know, I got married when I was 19” replied Ron. “Damn, that was early” said Katherine. “A big mistake in hindsight, considering I’ve been divorced a few months”

“Yikes! Sorry to hear that” replied Katherine. “Not your fault” replied Ron. “I know the feeling; I just ended a relationship two months ago” said Katherine. “Sorry to hear that” said Ron. Katherine grinned and replied; “Not your fault”. Ron smiled back. “How long were you married for?” Katherine asked as she peeled her egg; “Nearly Twenty-one years. You?” said Ron.

“Oh er… six years. Shit! You’re 40?” asked Katherine. “41 actually. I know, I’m old” joked Ron. “You’re my age, asshole” replied Katherine. “Really? Here was I thinking you were not old enough to drink” replied Ron.

Katherine giggled and blushed. She ate her egg with relish and drank her coffee with pleasure. Ron observed her and all the while he was thinking where he had seen her before.

Katherine’s phone rang and she answered it. “Okay, thanks. Gotta go” said Katherine. Ron nodded and stood up "Let me show you out"

They both walked towards the door in utter silence. _'I really want to see her again_ ' he thought. Katherine was nervous ' _Does he want to see me again? Did me mentioning his wife ruin everything?_ ' Ron's breath hitched ' _You're a Gryffindor for fucks sake. Where is your courage man?_ '

"Erm Katherine…." Said Ron. Katherine immediately turned around and faced Ron "Yes" she asked with a hint of joy. "Err… I was wondering if you would like to meet up again?" asked Ron.

Katherine's face went from hopeful to pure joy; ' _Say yes you goddamn idiot!_ '

"Yes, very much so" replied Katherine. Ron smiled and he exhaled the breath he was holding in; "Great. Err, I'll give you my number" Ron went back into the room to retrieve his phone. Katherine got her's out; "Actually I'll give you my number and call on my phone" Ron dialled the number and Katherine's phone began to ring. She saved his number.

"Thanks" said Ron.

"Thank you" replied Katherine.

Ron had his hand on the door lock and was about to turn when he turned and saw Katherine eyeing him. The woman brushed a strand of ginger hair away from Ron's face, before she pulled in.

Ron followed suit and their lips touched. The heat turned into fire, the rumble of thunder from last night went straight into their lips and it was nigh on impossible to stop and break their kiss apart. Katherine, who was as tall as Ron, dropped her bag and ran his fingers through his hair bringing him closer.

Ron placed his hands on her back and kept her in place.

After a few moments, Ron pulled back, he needed to look into her eyes and what he saw sealed his fate to this woman. Katherine meanwhile saw the hope and determination in Ron's dreamy blue eyes, and she was both excited and moved by them.

And before they knew it, they both began to blush. "I've gotta go" said Katherine. Ron nodded and replied, "I understand". Katherine observed Ron and noticed his blush and his sweet and regretful expression as he turned to open the door.

"Ron...Do you want to meet up tomorrow evening?" Katherine asked.

Fireworks began to explode inside Ron's chest; "Yes. Very much so" he replied. Katherine grinned like crazy "Great. Come by my place, I'll text you the address. Tomorrow night at 7:30?" asked Katherine. "That'll be great. See you then" said Ron who had bent down to pick up Katherine's bags.

He handed them to her, and she opened the door; "See ya tomorrow" said Katherine.

"See you" said Ron.

Katherine went through the doorway and Ron closed it behind him. "Don't screw this up" he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken a few liberties already... And I think I'm going to take more.

Ron flooed into the Ministry later that morning. Briskly walking to the elevators, Ron couldn’t believe the turn of events of the last six hours. Katherine’s face invaded his thoughts, Ron couldn’t shake off his musings, he was certain he’d seen this woman somewhere before in the past.

Arriving on the office floor, Ron was met by Harry as the doors opened; “Where the hell have you been!” he whispered. “Why? What’s wrong?” asked Ron. “Wizard attacks in France. The French Ministry is going nuts and are baying for blood”. Ron was shocked and he made a beeline for his office.

“What kind of attacks? And what was the method?” asked Ron as he and Harry walked into the former’s office. “Looks Muggle. Hermione thinks differently of course” said Harry as he watched Ron settled down and switch on his laptop. “Won’t be the first-time magical folk tried to frame the Muggle communities” responded Ron. “True. But this seems different, I mean the French had found explosive switches on the scene” said Harry as he handed Ron a bunch of photos. “Take a look”.

Ron looked through the moving images; “This is old hat” said Ron. “What do you mean?” “Specialist stuff. Old school. Cannot believe it’s still in use”.

“So, who still uses this kind of stuff?” asked Harry. “Professionals, no radio, no mobile signals… This is proper old school” said Ron.

A knock on the door was heard, both Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione holding a file. “May I?” asked Hermione. “Yes, Minister” said Ron. Closing and silencing the room, Hermione sat down.

“So, what’s your theory?” asked Hermione as she sat down. “Old school and pro. No radio or telephone signals, good old-fashioned stuff” replied Ron.

“So, what kind of perpetrator are we looking for?” asked Hermione. “Well, judging from this someone who knows what he or she is doing. Possibly even someone who is young who wants to lead us off the track, although I doubt this is true… This person clearly didn’t want to be found. But why these bombings? What was so special about these locations?”

Hermione put the file on the table; “Decoy targets on where the next summit between Magical and Muggle powers will be held”.

“And this was what was put into the open?” asked Harry. “Exactly” said Hermione. “Listen guys. The mission on Sunday… I am assigning it to McClagan”

“WHAT!” shouted Ron. “Harry and I did all the prep work” and Harry interrupted; “Sorry Hermione, but we did the prep work and its suited to our abilities”.

“I cannot have you two risk your lives. I need you close to me, clearly someone is selling information, and you are the only two I completely trust.” said Hermione.

“No Minister, we are going to finish what we started” said Ron.

Hermione seethed and closed her eyes; “For Pete’s sake… it’s Hermione” she said.

“Or ‘Mione” she whispered to Ron. Ron looked at his ex-wife and for the first time in his life he felt no emotion towards her. Harry looked on and felt sad that the love they once shared was gone, never to return.

“Hermione, please don’t assign this case. McClagan is going to screw it up. Sunday is the perfect opportunity and we know the layout and plan inside out. Besides, this is a Muggle place we are going into so…” said Ron.

Hermione looked at her ex-husband with worry; “I don’t doubt your abilities Ron. But after last night, security will be high. Not to mention Olivert is a squib, his daughter attends Beauxbatons. No doubt he would have heard the news and the security has been ramped up” she replied.

“Sorry Hermione, but I’m with Ron on this one. Olivert cannot go to the Ministry for help, so he will be ramping up Muggle security, and we can handle that” said Harry.

“What? Even when you are going non magical?! You do remember no magical attacks on the guards” implied Hermione.

“Yes, we know Minister” said Ron. The last word hurt Hermione, and she bit her tongue hoping not to lash out at how her ex-husband addressed her. Yes, she was the Minister of Magic, but her old friends always called her by her first name… _‘old friends’_ she thought with sadness; _‘The only old friend I have always loved now avoids me like the plague’_ thought Hermione as she took in Ron’s indifference during this meeting, their first since the summer.

Saying goodbye to her oldest friends, Hermione left and briskly walked back to her office where she locked the door, silenced the room and began to cry.

* * *

“You are late” said Alison as she saw Katherine walk in. Clutching her coffee flask mug for dear life, and still dressed in the same clothes she had worn last night, Katherine breezed in; “Long story” she responded to Alison as she sat down next to her.

“I was worried about ya. What happened?” asked Alison. “Car broke down in Chelsea, was planning to walk up to Kings Road to catch a cab, when I walked down a street, twisted my ankle and fell on my ass”

Alison laughed; “Bullshit. I saw you walk in just now; you look fine. In fact, it seems you almost have a spring in your step”.

Katherine smiled and nodded; “Yeah, and that’s where the story gets weird. I fell because I saw a man approaching me from the other way”.

Alison looked concerned; “He didn’t attack you?” she asked. “No” said Katherine as she took a sip from her thermos mug. “Actually, he helped me in”

“Helped you in?” asked Alison confusingly. “Yeah I fell on the pavement just outside his house. He helped me into the house, and…”

Alison, anxious to know details; “And, what?” Katherine inhaled and exhaled; “He… almost healed my ankle”.

Alison was confused; “A what?” Katherine nodded; “Yeah he healed my ankle. He sat down, took my foot into his hand, asked me to close my eyes and within a second the pain was gone, and my foot went back to normal” gushed Katherine.

“OOOOkaaay” responded Alison. “Well anyway, I was sleepy and before you know it, I fell asleep on his sofa” said Katherine.

Alison was shocked; “You didn’t? I mean he didn’t…” Katherine shook her head; “No, I didn’t eat or drink anything last night. I was just tired” said Katherine. “So, you woke up on the sofa?” asked Alison. “Yeah, woke up this morning, had breakfast and…” Katherine paused. “Yeah?” asked Alison. “Thanked him and left” said Katherine. Alison eyed Katherine, she knew her too well and despite being a brilliant and talented actor, Katherine was a terrible liar.

“What happened?” asked Alison sympathetically. Katherine looked at her friend and blushed; “Well, I ate, I thanked him, I then kissed him, and I asked him out, and I left”. Alison was surprised; “You kissed him?” Katherine blushed and nodded. Alison grinned; “How was it?” Katherine broke into an equally pleasurable grin; “Ali, it was heaven. It… was the most intense kiss I ever felt and I, well he wanted to know if I wanted to see him again, which I was, and I asked him out”. Alison laughed and said; “Great. Tell me where that road is, I think I’ll go out there and break my ankle also” Katherine snorted.

“Look, I better get into costume” said Katherine as she left for her changing room, leaving Alison bewildered.

* * *

Ron had spent the day going through gatherings and finding leads tied to the bombings. So, invested he was in this new case that he even skipped lunch. The clock struck 8 and at that moment Harry appeared in Ron’s office; “Mate, its 8pm. Come on, enough for today”.

Ron looked up and motioned for Harry to enter his office; “Do you think it’s a good idea that I get in touch with Gabrielle? I mean she can help us for the mission, AND this.”

“What? You think Olivert and the bombings are linked?” asked Harry.

“It’s long shot, but yes. Look Harry, who can afford to hire pros who can accomplish this sort of thing? Operations like this cost money, and Olivert is the perfect suspect.

“We have to talk to Hermione?” asked Harry. Ron nodded; “Absolutely, but…”

“What mate?” asked Harry. “Are you still quick on the draw?” asked Ron.

The two wizards approached the Minister’s office. Porpertina, Hermione’s PA, saw them enter.

“Auror Potter, Mr. Weasley” she said blushing. “The Minister is busy now. Do you mind waiting?” she asked.

Both men nodded and waited a few minutes, when the door opened, George Weasley was walking out. Coming face to face with his brother and his brother’s friend, George wanted to say something, but thought better of it. The expressions on Harry and Ron’s faces said it all, _‘not a word’_

George briskly walked away, scared that the two men will injure him. Ron and Harry knocked on the door.

“Forget it mate” whispered Harry. “Don’t care anymore. I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind cause he’s a prick” Ron whispered back to which Harry smirked.

“Come in” said Hermione. Both men entered and Hermione silenced the office. “Hi guys, working late?”

“Minister, I’ve just had an idea. I think Olivert maybe connected to the bombings somehow. I mean an operation like this cost money, and Olivert is not only wealthy but can possibly have connections to pros such as these. With your permission, we would like to get in touch with my contact at the French Ministry and try and get cooperation between our two governments on this case”

Hermione sat down on her desk and pondered; “No Ron. I cannot sanction this. The man has political connections throughout the French ministry and even in our own Parliament here.”

Ron looked deflated but understood; Taking a biro from her bag and a piece of paper; “The French don’t know anything about this… and how do we know they don’t have a leak like what we may be having” said Hermione as she wrote.

“Sorry guys, I know you are trying your best. But no” said Hermione as she handed the paper to Ron, briefly using her fingers to lightly caress his hand. Ron noticed this and coldly pulled away, Hermione’s quiet shallow breathing hitched, and her eyes showed the raw hurt she was going through. Reading the note, Ron read it before showing it to Harry and burning it with his wand.

“I understand. Thank you Minister” said Ron as the charms were removed and the doors opened. Both Harry and Ron left the office; “So…” said Harry. “Will make the call when I get home” said Ron.

Leaving the Ministry behind and Ron removing the glamour of his clothes, this time he was wearing a Tom Ford black suit. Both Ron and Harry began to walk to the latter’s home.

“So, why were you late today?” asked Harry. “Overslept” said Ron with smirk.

“You didn’t get laid, did you?” asked Harry. “No of course not. But something strange did happen”

“Pray tell” said Harry with a smirk. “Well, after you went home, I decided to walk around. I’ve been doing that since I moved. Well, I finally reached my front door at 2 this morning and well I saw a woman and I looked at her and she looked at me…”

“And…” said Harry grinning; “She twisted her ankle and fell flat on her arse” Harry couldn’t help but giggle; “Seriously?” Even Ron was laughing; “Yeah. Some turn heads, I turn ankles”. Harry continued laughing. “So, what happened?” Harry asked gagging for more details. “Well, I invited her in. Poor woman had her ankle twisted”

“You didn’t heal it, did you?” asked Harry. Ron blushed; “Well…” Harry was shocked; “You didn’t. What was her reaction?”

“Nothing, I told her if she trusted me. She said she did, I told her to close her eyes and think of something happy. And that’s when I healed it. I transformed my wand to my wrist”.

Harry was surprised; “So what happened, you healed the ankle and…”

“Well, she was surprised” said Ron.

Harry giggled and responded; “I bet she was” Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Sorry, mate” said Harry, “Carry on”.

“Well, we started talking and then she fell asleep on the couch, whilst I went to bed” said Ron.

“You didn’t offer her a bedroom?” asked Harry. “She was knackered, I just put her legs on the sofa and covered her with her jacket” said Ron.

“Ron, mate, she could have been trouble. I mean what was she doing there at 2am?” asked Harry. Ron smirked and Harry’s eyes went wide, “What, you mean she’s…” Ron started laughing and shook his head; “No, she wasn’t. She was only there because her chauffeured car broke down. And before you ask, she did have one because I saw her enter it this morning when she left for work”.

“And what does she do?” asked Harry. “She is an actress. She is making a film here in the UK” said Ron. Harry couldn’t help but giggle; “What’s her name?”

“Katherine” replied Ron. “Her surname wasn’t Zeta Jones by any chance?” Harry asked, in disbelief.

Ron rolled his eyes back; “No it wasn’t! I’d recognise her, if it was her”.

“So, she spent the night at your place?” he asked. Ron, who was growing annoyed, replied; “She spent the night on the sofa, whilst I went to bed upstairs. Just to clarify that”.

“Okay, what happened this morning?” asked Harry, interested at the turn of events.

“Well, I got dressed, went downstairs and I saw her as she started to stir awake. I cooked her breakfast, she ate, we talked…”

“About what?” asked Harry. “About being uncomfortable” said Ron.

“About what? You didn’t sleep together… did you?” asked Harry. “No, we didn’t! But, still a certain turn of events and all”.

“So, it all ended well?” asked Harry. “Yeah, I mean her car came around, and then she asked me out” said Ron.

“And you agreed?” asked Harry. Ron did a goofy smile; “Yeah” he replied excitedly

“Good for you mate” said Harry with trepidation. “And…” asked Harry. Ron debated for a second to tell him what happened afterwards; “Nothing, we exchanged phone numbers and she left”.

“Well that’s good. Best of luck” asked Harry. “Cheers, but…” said Ron. “But, what?” asked Harry.

Ron was apprehensive; “Remember what I told you yesterday. About that woman…” Harry nodded.

“Well, she looks a bit like her, like Katherine” said Ron. Harry was gobsmacked; “So the woman you were dreaming about for twenty-one years materialises last night? Ron, come on this is ridiculous.”

Ron scoffed; “I know, it sounds stupid, I know. But… Shit! I don’t know if…”

Harry looked sympathetically at his friend; “Mate, are you sure nerves haven’t got the better of you?” Ron looked at his best friend dismissively; “Harry, I’m about to carry out a mission where the risk of danger is high. I think nerves…”

Harry interrupted Ron; “Ron. It is nothing wrong to be nervous about this. I mean this is the first woman you have dated, other than Hermione”. Ron wanted to retort, but he knew that Harry was right. Harry put an arm around his friends shoulder, “You’ll be okay Ron. Just be positive and be your charming self”

Ron scoffed; “Please, stop taking the piss”. Harry shook his head; “Just listen to her Ron, the rest will come naturally. Believe me, make a self-deprecating joke and the ice will break”.

At that moment Ron’s phone vibrated. Retrieving the phone from his pocket, Ron read the text;

**_The Ritz, Tomorrow Night, 7:30. Can’t wait to see ya._ **

**_Katherine X_ **

Ron smiled goofily again; “What? Is it her?” asked Harry. Ron nodded before moving to the side of the pavement and typing a response. “Great things these are” said Ron commenting on the phone. “Far better than texting” he continued.

Katherine was on her way back to The Ritz, when she received a text; opening her phone she saw the reply.

**_Will be there. Can’t wait to see you also._ **

**_Ron XX (That was for this morning_ ** **_😉 )_ **

Katherine grinned at the two kisses and she wished that tomorrow night will come around sooner. Putting the phone onto her night table. Katherine laid down on her bed and thought about the last eighteen hours. About how she and Alison had said about how for once they should follow their heart, and not common sense… _‘I must be out of my mind’_ thought Katherine. _‘Going into his place, spending the night there?! You’re such a fucking idiot!’_. Katherine lay on her bed in the dark, her hand skimming from her thighs, up her nude body, caressing her breasts and then up her long neck. The fingers reached for her face, and Katherine’s fingertips touched her lips… the kiss this morning was constantly replaying in her mind; _‘What on earth possessed me to… damn his hair was so soft… what on earth possessed me to kiss a total stranger?! His eyes were so blue… and his lips were….’_ Closing her eyes, Katherine thought of the man she met, and the impulse she had to kiss him, and he kissed her back.

* * *

Ron arrived home after his long walk home. Going upstairs he showered, and he dried himself, not feeling that hungry. Ron debated about going to bed or do some research. The latter won out.

Ron logged onto his computer. Which was a chore to get started and did an internet search… 'Thanks for that Hugo' he smiled to himself.

Catherine, actress he typed in.

"Catherine Zeta Jones, no" he muttered to himself. Looking through the search page, he came across photos of actresses, and it looked nothing like Katherine.

"Thank Merlin for photos" he mumbled to himself.

Starting a new search, he typed in Katherine, actress. Hitting enter, he came across _Katherine Heigl_.

_‘Not her’_ he thought as he clicked on IMDB.

_‘That’s the place to look’_ he thought. Typing in Catherine and then filtering it to celebs. He began his search.

_Cate Blanchett, Catherine Zeta Jones, Catherine Bell, No, no. Katherine Waterston.. no photo’_

Clicking on her name, Ron was redirected to her filmography and her photos. Clicking on the photo tab, he came across a few dark photos in the main photo menus… _Looks like her_ he thought. Carrying on searching he clicked the first photo and then the second.

“YES” Ron whispered in excitement.

"Katherine with a K… Katherine Waterston" he said to himself; "Nice name"

Searching through other photos he came across one still

“Katherine Waterston, Eddie Redmayne, Colin Farrell” _‘Wasn’t he the bloke in Miami Vice?’_ he thought. _‘Shame Hugo isn’t here’_ **Still From Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them (2016)**

“What the hell?!” he thought. Carrying on his search he came across another photo still which read

_Eddie Redmayne and Katherine Waterston in **Fantastic Beasts: The Crime of Grindelwald (2018)**_

"Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them… Grindelwald" he read.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck!" he shouted. Ron clicked on the title and it came back to the film’s main page and read… "Based on the imagination of JK Rowling…. Written and Produced by Rowling…. Fuck!" he shouted to himself.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ thought Ron.

Of course, Ron had heard about Rowling and her plans for Fantastic Beasts. Hermione had granted her permission to do this, and she organised that royalties would pass onto Scamander’s descendants, namely Rolf and Luna, who was related by marriage.

However, because it was so insignificant, it wasn’t worth drumming up a conversation about it. But the connection between Katherine and Fantastic Beasts really gave Ron pause for thought.

Of course, it wasn't illegal for wizards and witches to associate with Muggleborns, that law was repelled over a century ago. But one thing that the Wizarding World prided itself on was on being discreet.

Ron remembered the antagonism the Ministry threw over the idea of Harry, Hermione and himself selling their life stories to a writer. But back then it was easier, all Harry had to do was to say, I'm the Chosen One, and we three defeated Voldemort.

That was in 1998, and by then the first Potter novel had already been published. The little information that Rowling had caught from her initial brief encounter with the trio had spurned her imagination. The trio could have easily sued Rowling, but they couldn't help but be impressed with her imagination and writing, so they gave her permission to use their life rights for royalties. It was the best move they could have done, since the royalties they earnt was such a windfall that Ron didn't need to work ever again. But being an Auror and later an intelligence operative was a dream come true for him.

_‘Since when did fiction reflect reality?’_ thought Ron. _‘She and I did not live happily ever after, Ginny… left us… and I’m not a shopkeeper’_ Ron couldn’t help but laugh at Rowling’s predictions. None of them came true.

However, this potential relationship could spell disaster. Ron could easily be excommunicated, despite Harry and Hermione’s defence, most of the back benchers were Purebloods and he would easily be shunned, especially if he ended up dating someone famous from the Muggle world. Problem was Katherine was the star of the follow up films to the Potter franchise. And this will no doubt attract attention from the Wizarding World.

But… he remembered Katherine's face, her sweet American voice that combined both hope and beauty… and the kiss he shared with her.

_'I've never felt more alive … and I was married to my school crush'_ thought Ron with bitter irony.

Ron was worried, he didn't want to lose his family, and he certainly didn't want to hurt Katherine.

But what happened this morning showed how alone he truly was. Ron came from a big family, but he was always lonely. At Hogwarts, he always felt himself to be the third wheel.

_'Did she marry me out of pity? I doubt it… Maybe she married me because I was a pureblood. For fucks sake Weasley…'_ Ron wanted to brush those thoughts out of his head…. But he couldn't.

Ron stood up and looked himself in the mirror. _'What the fuck do I have to offer her? Hell anyone?'_ he thought to himself. He remembered his marriage to Hermione, the announcement of their engagement, his whole life with her, and how the Weasley’s described her….

_'My family was happy with the match! Hermione is a sweet girl, intelligent, resourceful, the perfect match…'_

At that moment Molly's voice rang through him. Did Ron marry Hermione just for his mother's approval? The romance he had with Hermione was… well non-existent.

_'My whole adult life was finish school, get married, settle down and spawn children. Hold a responsible job, regardless of money.'_ He thought.

Ron walked towards the bathroom, bent over the sink and splashed cold water in his face. And thought about his passion for Hermione… _'Just routine, it was all just routine, no doubt for her also.'_ He thought. _There was never any romance, there was no passionate feeling… there was no…'_

Ron looked out of his window at the dark sky _'There were no thunderbolts'_ With Katherine, not only were there thunderbolts… but a fire, a fire so strong that it would either make him or ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review & Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of pure fiction. Obviously, I do not know any of the RP characters mentioned here.

“And cut!” shouted David Yates. “That’s it for today. Thank you very much” he added. Katherine walked briskly to her dressing room. _‘5:30. SHIT!!’_ she thought to herself as she opened the door. Before she even closed the door, Katherine had taken off her wig and thrown it on the stand. Letting her hair fall, and she began to strip off her costume. Now in her underwear, she looked at the black g-string and silk bra she had worn, tantalising and see through.

 _‘Shit Kathy, are you trying too hard? I mean it’s the first date. Nothing on earth could break the tension or give any suggestion so quickly. Right?’_ she thought to herself

Putting on her jeans, trainers and white blouse, and ensuring she had everything with her. Katherine raced out of her room. Seeing her friend walking briskly towards the exit, Alison said; “Hey, good luck”. Katherine not stopping shouted out; “Thanks”.

Eddie, who was talking to Alison, looked at Katherine and her actions; “What’s up with her?” he asked. “In a hurry to prepare for this reception that is being held on Sunday in Paris” said Alison. “Aren’t you going with her?” asked Eddie. “I am, but you know, stylists and all” said Alison. Eddie smiled sympathetically.

Katherine reached her car and told him to head to the Ritz. _“Where does he want to go? Hope no place fancy! Haven’t been to a dive in ages.”_ thought Katherine.

Meanwhile Ron Weasley had spent the day going through more intelligence reports on the bombings. Last night, Ron contacted Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur’s sister) and she swiftly sent him a Precis of what the French had on the bombings and also on Olivert, which he read up on this morning, since he spent last night reading up on Katherine, hoping to have some conversation starter and break the ice.

Back to the case. Despite shadings in tax payments and declarations, the man was clean, no involvement in illegal activity. However, Ron knew that the man was in financial difficulties, all his business have been left uninsured for the last year, with two of them running out of cover within the next few days.

Harry knocked on the door; “Hey mate, what’s up?” he asked. “Come and have a look at this” said Ron. Harry looked at the location of the bombings, and at Olivert’s bases of business. “But these aren’t the addresses” said Harry.

“Not the head offices, but certainly the locations of where business takes place. The George V is one of the best hotels in France and the bombing just happened to damage half a wing. The telecommunications factory just happened to suffer heavy damage due to another bombing” said Ron.

“He’s cashing out” said Harry. “Exactly. Either that or he is being blackmailed. Daughter in Beauxbaton, financial difficulty… easy prey”

“How on earth his daughter got the letter if he is a Squib?” asked Harry. “Wife is a Pureblood. She, like some here, decided to pack it all in and go Muggle after… His demise” said Ron.

“Well that certainly rekindles the line” said Harry. Ron looked at the clock, it read 6:45. “SHIT!” shouted Ron to which Harry looked up; “What?!” asked Harry. “Look let’s pick it up tomorrow. I’ve got to go” said Ron who hastily picked up his coat, threw everything into his briefcase and briskly left the office.

“What the hell” said Harry to himself and then he remembered the goofy smile that Ron made last night when they walked home.

“Hey Harry” said Hermione. Harry turned around, “What’s up with Ron? He just flew out of here” Harry debated for a second; “Something he ate? You know how he can be peckish sometimes” said Harry covering for his friend. Hermione nodded and smiled sympathetically… and she was not buying Harry’s excuse for Ron’s sudden departure for one second

Ron flooed to the main exit and ran to the nearest apparition point, where he apparated to his garden. Taking his wand, he swished and flicked it to disarm the security wards of the house. Ron was grateful that the garden he had was so vast and secured by trees and a wall to cover his apparating to and fro everywhere, not that he used it often.

Katherine meanwhile had just reached London and was stuck in the London traffic. It would have been sensible to cancel tonight and let off steam. She was shooting tomorrow, a Saturday, and also when she and Alison would be catching the Eurostar train to Paris where on Sunday, they would both be attending a reception. Of course, Monday was a day off and she could easily see her mysterious stranger then, but Katherine did not want to blow this off. The kiss she shared with Ron yesterday morning had awakened her desires, her lust and the fire in her stomach ignited and revelled her nerve ends. For the first time in her life, Katherine was thinking with her drive, and she was not going to let this pass up.

Approaching Hyde Park, she told her driver that she could walk the rest of the way. Getting out of the car, she ran through the piling cars, past Hyde Park Corner and down Piccadilly. Reaching the Ritz, she was out of breath and nearly out of time, her watch read 7:00. Taking the elevator up to her suite, Katherine ran through the corridor and entered, hoping to take a quick shower and throw on something simple.

Ron had dried himself off after a shower and got dressed in pressed jeans, a crisp white Oxford shirt, and a black Armani jacket, and now which shoes? Since this was strictly casual, Ron decided to go for his modified Oxford Brogues, of which he had five pairs (two in traditional black, one in brown, one in blue spray leather and one in brown and calfskin) Ron smirked and decided to go with the brown and calfskin pair.

Going into his sideboard he debated which cologne to use and he finally decided on Dior Homme Intense. Ron would have preferred Dior Sauvage for a night time excursion but it was such a popular fragrance and he wanted something unique, so was Dior Homme… _‘Mind you I could have gone for Aqua Di Gio Profondo’_ thought Ron as he sprayed the cologne. Locking the door to his garden and putting up the security wards, Ron apparated out of his garden and into a back alley near Berkley Street.

The Ritz was not exactly hard to find. Ron wondered why many celebrities stay here. Sure, its luxurious, but a magnet for attention.

Ron waited outside, as per the instructions he received last night from Katherine. He checked his reflection in the window and he couldn’t help but feel ironic at how away from the office he had pretty much gone all Muggle in his attire and outlook, Muggle clothing and now Muggle fragrances

_‘I’m turning into Hugo. Shit, how many fathers out there take their son as style inspirations?’_

Ron couldn't help but think about the awful dress robes he had to wear to balls and weddings. It is only now that living in the Muggle world that Ron noticed how simplicity is stylish. The colourful patterns of wizarding fashion seemed eccentric and as time wore on, Ron started to appreciate Muggle attire, especially tuxedos and dinner jackets, simple and elegant. Although the shoes he was wearing were certainly leaning towards the eccentric side.

As the time struck 7:30, Ron was getting more agitated.

 _'My first date in 22 years…. And my first with someone other than Her….. her'_ he thought. Ron couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

Katherine walked out of the lift on the ground floor and made her way to the entrance. Her nerves were building up inside of her, scared of screwing up and scared at the prospect of going out with someone she barely knew. Katherine had been on blind dates before, but this was different. This was a date with a stranger… _'and someone who has showed you a promise of intense passion’_ _thought Katherine with a smirk._

Approaching the exit, Katherine walked out of the Ritz, she turned to her right and found the red head with his back to her. The red head that had invaded her thoughts for the past 24 hours…. And he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" said the sweet American accented voice that Ron had come to love.

Ron turned around and he was captivated by Katherine's beauty, her long dark hair, her dark hypnotic eyes, her smile and her attire of leather trousers, boots, jacket and a dyed cotton black t shirt with a logo of _The Ramones_ …. So enamoured he was with her that he blurted out; "Just laughing at the fact that this is my first date in 22 years"

Katherine scoffed and couldn't help but laugh. A great weight on her shoulders had been lifted and the look on Ron's teasing expression showed that the ice had been broken. "I'm sorry Ron, that's pretty pathetic and hilarious" said Katherine still laughing.

Ron laughed at the serendipity of it all; "Okay, laugh it up"

Katherine calmed down and found herself embracing Ron, to which Ron returned before he pulled out halfway and looked at the beauty Infront of him; "So Ms. Waterston, where do you fancy going out tonight?" Katherine smirked; "How about the roughest, dingiest dive around here." Ron smirked; "Perfect"

Thirty minutes later and on her second pint, Katherine mellowed out as _The Pogues_ blared out on the speakers.

"This was a fantastic idea" said Katherine.

"Thought I was signing my death warrant taking you here" said Ron.

"Hell no, I've always preferred pubs and dives to cocktail bars." She replied.

"Same, I remember when I was in New York, my team and I went to The Oak Room, and we were scared that if we were to drop a spoon, we will be thrown out" said Ron

Katherine scoffed; "That's nothing. When you get to California, especially LA. Some of these upmarket places… they get insulted when you ask for the salt and pepper"

"And let me guess, they will give you a roll filled with dried fruit" asked Ron.

Katherine nodded; "Yeah. You have no idea how much that infuriates me. So, your team were in New York?"

Ron nodded; "Yes, my team and I were in New York, we were handing security there for a few days"

Katherine was interested; "So you work for the government…"

Ron nodded; "Yeah, ‘fraid so, for my sins."

Katherine was interested; “The pay must be good, house in Cheyne Walk and all?” Ron smiled and nodded; “That certainly isn’t from government work. No, I started investing from a young age and well when I was nineteen, I hit the jackpot and well… here I am” said Ron with a smile.

“So why the government work?” asked Katherine. Ron smirked and blurted out; “A wealthy witch seduced and betrayed me”. Katherine laughed; “Same with me. That’s how I got into acting. How about that” Ron laughed back.

Ron asked; "How about you, it must have been tough for you in the beginning? Couldn't help but read a few interviews about you. Cannot believe it took that long for you to be... noticed?" Katherine nodded; "That, is the word" she replied with melancholia "Seems a bit perfunctory" said Ron. "To be noticed, I mean it’s like you as a person don't matter. It’s really sad"

Katherine was moved by these words, not to mention the sympathy that Ron expressed were making her warm to this man more and more; "It's a cutthroat world... Don't know why I kept at it" she replied. "Passion for your profession?" asked Ron.

Katherine responded; "Half the truth. I was really hitting rock bottom… I mean theatre is a wonderful experience, but the pay is shit. Had to do other jobs, photography stuff like that. Sure, I just about made the rent… but I was too ashamed to go home. My dad, who is also an actor, said I told you so”.

Ron looked on; “Your dad, is he a bit headstrong?” asked Ron. “No, my mom is though. Wanted me secure, wanted me to get married straight out of college and settle down in a job in publishing”.

“Many nice guys in collage?” asked Ron. “Plenty. Good looking, but assholes underneath” responded Katherine. “So, you said thanks but no thanks and went onto your own goals?” asked Ron taking a sip from his glass. “Yah, pretty much. Plus, I didn’t like the idea of leaving New York” said Katherine as she too took a sip.

Ron sympathised; "I kind of envy you… going out there doing what you love and not giving up".

Katherine shook her head; "It sounds romantic but believe me it is damn hard".

"Did you really think about giving it all up?" asked Ron. Katherine nodded; "Yeah, on many occasions. Could have just given up, apply for a nice job in publishing… but there was always something in the back of my mind telling me not to quit. It did take years but now, here I am". Ron raised his glass, "I think we should drink to that" Katherine smiled and raised her glass and clicked it with Ron's and they both took a generous sip.

* * *

“So, what were you doing playing the good Samaritan at two o’clock in the morning?” asked Katherine with a grin. Ron grinned back; “Walking around London, being the good Samaritan” Katherine chortled. “Helping defenceless women against the horrors of the world?” asked Katherine, who, subconsciously and subtly, licked her upper lip.

 _‘Bloody hell. I’m in well over my head’_ thought Ron, but he grinned back, hiding any insecurities and replied “No, just the horrors of the pavement” Katherine gave a sly grin; “Dangerous things… pavements” she said. “Fell on them more times than I care to remember” replied Ron. “Mind you, you are the first person I’ve saved from those terrors”

“Lucky me” she said seductively as she slid her hand and caressed Ron’s.

 _‘Damn his hands are coarse. And those fingers…’_ she thought about the beautiful things she wanted those fingers to do to her.

* * *

By the time the two were on the fourth pint which was washed down with two double shots of Double Black, Katherine had moved closer to Ron. "So, who left whom?" she asked quietly. Ron gave a melancholic smile; "I did” he replied. “Why?” asked Katherine. Ron thought for a split second and replied; “She saw right through me"

Katherine was not convinced; "Really? Then I must be missing something” her voice was now barely a murmur but, mixed in with her accent, it was turning Ron on.

Ron couldn’t help but laugh; “No, I was” Katherine looked puzzled; “How come?” Ron pondered his answer; “I was missing what was right in front of me all along. Hell, even my son knew the marriage was in trouble”.

“That obvious or is he just very observant?” asked Katherine as she took a sip. “The latter. Very much the latter” replied Ron as he too took a sip.

“That’s not good. Must have been hell for your son and daughter” replied Katherine. “For my ex-wife also. I mean when the kids go back to school, who’d rather spend time doing paperwork, then spend time with someone who is supposedly the love of your life?”

Katherine pondered the question; “A question with an obvious course… but not an obvious retort” “How true” replied Ron. “Also, if there is no passion left, no excitement and you are just going through the motions just to satisfy something… I mean what is the point of that?” asked Ron, rhetorically. “A question I know all too well” replied Katherine. “Was it someone you were with for a while?” asked Ron. Katherine laughed; “Well six years dwarfs twenty-one”. Ron gave a brief chuckle; “Yeah”.

“I guess, my problem was that I wanted too much too soon, and I was too young for that. Now, it’s all a question of time” said Katherine. Ron thought about Katherine’s words; “Time surely is a bitch, isn’t it”. Katherine nodded with dejection “Tell me about it. When it’s all good, it goes by too fast, like now. I've been here with you for what seems minutes and the one thing I cannot imagine is for this night to end."

Ron gave a glowing smile; “Thank you”. Katherine was on the verge of tears at the purity and innocence that Ron was showing; “Tell me something Ron, who on earth can leave ya? What happened? What was the final nail?” Ron laughed and blushed; "Okay, I'll tell you". Katherine backed away slightly and crossed her arms; Ron looked at her and said "I came back home one afternoon, and I caught my brother screwing her"

Katherine's smile disappeared; "I'm so sorry Ron"

"Don't be. It was bound to happen, I simply got married when I was way too young" he responded and Katherine looked puzzlingly; "Why so young?" Ron paused for a moment and responded; "That is what I've been debating with myself for the last twenty odd years"

"Have you ever lived?" she whispered "Oh yeah, I have lived… Part of me thinks the reason why I married so young was because I wanted that security"

"And the other part?" asked Katherine "That my family expected it of me" said Ron sadly. "You come from a large family?" she asked "Yeah, six siblings. Well four now. My younger sister passed away, and one of my older brothers…. Well he too isn't around anymore" Katherine looked sympathetically; "Were you close?"

"Too close, but it is only now I am coming to terms with the fact that I was… well alone" responded Ron.

Katherine nodded curtly; “I know the feeling” she replied. “How about you? Close family?” asked Ron. Katherine nodded; “Yeah, two siblings, one half sibling”. Ron nodded; “Where are your family from, originally?”

Katherine responded; “My dad is from Scottish and English descendancy. My ancestors came to the States in the mid-1800s”. Ron nodded; “How about your family?” asked Katherine. “Devon. Born and bred.”

“Nice place?” asked Katherine. “Yeah, but I’ve always preferred the city myself” replied Ron. Katherine nodded and went onto say; “Know what you mean. Connecticut is dull when compared to New York” Ron took another sip and he felt mellowed and relaxed; “Do you miss it? New York?” asked Ron. Katherine thought hard and replied; “I do. It’s my home, but I also love London”

“Plans to stay?” asked Ron. Katherine looked deep into Ron’s blue eyes; “Depends on tonight” she replied as she finished off her pint. Ron gave a sly grin; “So whatever happens tonight shapes your judgement on whether you will stay here permanently?” he replied as Katherine nodded; “Hmm” exclaimed Katherine as she looked flirty with Ron.

“Better be on my best behaviour tonight. One for us, Nil to the Yanks” said Ron as Katherine chortled.

“Shame. Was hoping at your most devious tonight” she said quietly. Ron grinned at the comment and replied "You've read me like a book" he smiled. Katherine asked; "Did your ex-wife read you like one?" Ron nodded; "All too well. Still, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here" said Ron.

Katherine took Ron's hand and kissed his knuckles. Ron rubbed his thumb on hers. "Gotta thank her if I ever meet her" said Katherine. Ron laughed; "I wouldn't… I think if she ever met you, she would be shooting daggers" Katherine laughed; "All the more reason to meet her then" Ron chuckled and looked into her eyes "You know your eyes look like salamander eyes" Katherine scoffed; "I know that line, silly" she whispered in her sweet voice. Ron was surprised and responded; "What? How do you know?" Katherine whispered; "It's in the second movie, _Fantastic Beasts_ …"

A sudden realisation hit Ron, he remembered that she didn't know he was a wizard. Normally in these circumstances oblivitation was the rule, but…

Katherine closed the gap between them, and she kissed him. Ron was surprised for a split second, but soon kissed her back. The fire they both felt the day before re-emerged and they lost themselves into it. Katherine's lips felt perfect on his. The intoxicating feeling drove Ron to the edge, the passion that Katherine had was unparalleled and it took all of Ron's willpower and strength to break the kiss. When he pulled back and opened his eyes, he saw Katherine's beautiful dark eyes filled with love.

Ron whispered; "Katherine, there is something I have to tell you"

"Anything" she responded. Ron looked at Katherine and was completely lost, he wanted to tell her, tell her he was Ron Weasley, Gryffindor at Hogwarts, Auror and Intelligence agent for the Ministry of Magic. Katherine, sensing his discomfort, caressed his cheek with her thumb; “Do you want to come back to mine?” Ron was shocked; “Erm…” Katherine kissed him again with a quick peck on his lips; “Come back to me”

At that moment torrential rainfall fell and began to hit the windows of the pub. "Do you want to get out of here?" asked Ron, to which Katherine nodded; "Yeah."

Both left the pub, and quickly went around the corner till they came across a fire staircase. Taking shelter underneath. Katherine began to laugh; "Why is it that whenever I am around you there is storm" Ron laughed; "No idea" he replied. "Come on, I hope I don't get too wet. Although I doubt it" said Katherine. She moved away from the wall and started walking Infront.

 _'Now is the perfect time'_ thought Ron. _'Show her what you are'_ he thought. Ron took out his wand from his jacket pocket, pointed it at Katherine and whispered "Impervius Supra" The spell came out of his wand and an umbrella shield appeared over Katherine. "That's weird" she said when she looked above, and she saw the rain missing her head and was instead something that looked like…

"What the hell" she exclaimed as she followed the strand to Ron's hand. Ron was looking down in shame for a few seconds, before peeking at Katherine… whose jaw had opened and whose radiant eyes registered pure shock. "Please tell me that's a gadget?" she asked. Ron shook his head nervously; "No, it's not".

Katherine slowly walked towards Ron; "No, this isn't real. This isn't real! This, you ain’t real. This is a joke” she carried on, until she cried out “This is a goddamn fucking joke!"

A tear dropped from Ron’s eye, the way she looked at him with pure hurt cut through Ron so deeply that he would never forgive himself for this deceit

She approached Ron and whispered; "Please tell me this is real?" Ron nodded; "It is".

Katherine began breathing heavily and Ron took in her appearance, hair slightly damp from the rain, and a lone tear falling from her eye, Ron wanted to cry out at how beautiful the woman in front of him truly was. How in these last few hours, he had had the most enjoyable night of his life. Ron wanted to tell her, tell her that for the first time he can talk to someone, and how he truly enjoyed the company of the woman with a sparkling personality and wit.

“I’m so sorry Katherine. I’m so sorry I’ve deceived you. I understand you wouldn’t want to see me…”

Katherine's lips brushed Ron's. Brushing his surprise aside, Ron kissed Katherine back and wrapped his arms around her body as the kiss deepened. Katherine wrapped her arms around Ron's broad shoulders and surrendered to Ron's talented mouth. There it was again, that jolt, that passionate fire that these two shared.

A roll of thunder was heard and the rain stopped. Pulling back slightly, Katherine opened her mouth to lick her lips "Take me back" said Katherine breathlessly. "Want to walk or.." Katherine grinned back; "Can we apparate?" Ron smiled; "I wouldn't, not if you want to vomit all over the place". Katherine laughed; "No thanks. Walk me back?" Ron nodded and walked beside Katherine, she brushed her hand on his and he softly grasped it.

* * *

“So how did Jo meet ya and get the ideas?” asked Katherine. Ron laughed, “She just happened to be passing the café, not far from here actually, where Harry, Hermione and I were fighting off Death Eaters” replied Ron. “Jesus!” exclaimed Katherine. “All this actually happened!? Everything in those books actually happened, the war, Death Eaters, He Who Must Not Be Named… all of it was real?” Ron nodded, his melancholic and morose expression contrasting to Katherine’s excited expression; “I’m sorry Ron. I should be more…” Ron interrupted and smiled; “Don’t be Katherine. Totally understand you” Katherine smiled sympathetically; “About Jo, though, wow, talk about being in the right place at the right time” said Katherine. “So, you guys sold your life rights too…” asked Katherine. “No, the first book already came out. The Ministry were really going to put the dogs on her. Instead us three met up with her and she agreed to lease out our life rights and stories for annual grosses. Now you know where my wealth came from” laughed Ron.

"So, how accurate are the books?" asked Katherine as she and Ron walked down out of Soho

Ron grinned; "Pretty accurate. Mind you I didn't have girlfriend called Lavander at Hogwarts" Katherine laughed; "You know yesterday when I met ya, I thought for a moment you were a fantasist, that you were one of those freaks who changed their name legally to the ones of their heroes". Ron shook his head; "Do you have any idea how much schtick I get for being Ron Weasley? Some people actually called me a sad act" Katherine laughed again; "Do they ask you to perform that Leviossa charm?" Ron grimaced; "All the bloody time. And they even try to explain its Leviooosa, not Leviosar" Katherine was giggling at Ron. Ron too was grinning; "Okay laugh it up… Damn I hate that girl" Katherine calmed down and responded; "She's not a girl anymore?"

"Out of all the actors they chose, they got her spot on. She is exactly like Hermione" said Ron. "Well, you're not anything like Rupert Grint. Haven't seen you pull a facial expression yet" said Katherine. Ron smiled "I actually quite liked his portrayal. Mind you I've grown up since then" Katherine closed the gap between her and Ron; "Pity" she responded before pecking him on the lips.

* * *

After reaching Piccadilly the two of them got closer and closer to each other; "Seriously, you messed up your audition?" asked Ron. "I thought I did" responded Katherine, while Ron was surprised; "How come?" Katherine responded "Casting director was sick… and, to be honest, I didn't want to be stuck with a franchise. I'm glad I did because I love the work, but it does kind of mar your career"

"And yet these very franchises are very successful at box office and save a studios accounting balance" responded Ron. Katherine nodded; "True. Another fact from your son?"

"Yep. He is a real movie buff" responded Ron.

The two had arrived at the Ritz. "So, here we are" said Ron. "Do you want to come up?" asked Katherine.

Ron paused, partially due to surprise and partially due to putting together an articulate sentence that showed that he was a gentleman… but that he was very interested in her.

"Katherine, I know you asked me to. But… there are reasons why I shouldn’t" asked Ron.

Katherine paused and looked at Ron with surprise; "You are probably right, there are lots of reasons why you shouldn't. I mean, don't you guys obliviate No Maj's?"

"No Maj's?!" asked Ron "Nonmagical people" explained Katherine. "We call them Muggles" said Ron. "But you do obliviate them. Are you going to obliviate me?" asked Katherine.

"No, never!" responded Ron. "So, you are breaking a rule" she replied cheekily.

Ron grinned; "Yeah, looks like it" "So, it looks like I'll need to break a rule to be even. Do you want to come up?" asked Katherine.

Ron had never given into temptation, well not on this scale, he had always put others before him and he had always maintained…. "Yes" he whispered. "Give me five minutes" said Katherine as she walked back into the hotel giving Ron one last cheeky grin before entering. Ron stood outside in the freezing cold. "I'm going to go to hell for this" he whispered to himself, before grinning at his words.

The five minutes were an eternity, as he finally received a text on his phone.

**_PICCADILLY SUITE DOOR UNLOCKED…. NOW!_ **

Ron couldn't help but giggle. _'Get up there, you idiot'_ … and he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and feedback is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Explicit chapter. Also I have to stress this is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters, nor do I know or have any contact with the RP people mentioned in this fic. Feedback and comments are appreciated

Hermione Granger couldn’t sleep, despite being in the warm loving arms of her lover and ex brother in law, George Weasley. She couldn’t stop thinking about the mission that Harry and Ron were undertaking and was worried sick about their safety.

Extracting herself from George’s arms Hermione walked over to her home office, and once again had a look at the dossier. Even the information she unofficially received, thanks to Ron, from Gabrielle Delacour, didn’t shed much light. Hopefully Ron’s actions tomorrow could offer clarity, but Hermione suddenly didn’t care about the greater good, she only cared about the father of her children.

Despite being in a warm and loving relationship with George, Hermione’s guilt in fact started to dominate her being. Ron wasn’t acting bitter, nor was he lashing out or murmuring behind her back. Instead, Ron acted distant and to the point where, if he could, no longer acknowledge his ex-wife’s presence. Hermione was sure that her ex was facing a breakdown, the move to Cheyne Walk, the adoption of Muggle culture, the splashing of cash… _‘Is Ron really trying to score with some young harlot?’_ thought Hermione. Although she didn’t begrudge him, no doubt Ron needed a confidence booster, Hermione did find Ron entertaining such notions pathetic and painful to watch, in the fact that Ron deserved better and Hermione didn’t want to see him squander away.

Ever since the divorce Molly and Arthur had been understanding, Bill and Fleur refused to speak to both Hermione and George. Percy had been understanding, whilst Charlie she had yet to hear from. Her circle of friends had also been understanding, even though some felt a tad put out, particularly Padma Patil, who still harboured a small crush on her Yule Ball date from all that time ago. _‘Don’t know why, he treated her horridly’_ she thought.

“Sunshine, what are you doing out here?” asked the joyful amusing voice of George. Hermione looked up and saw her boyfriend in the doorway of her office; “Sorry sweetheart. I just had something going on, I’m coming back to bed” said Hermione as she smiled, walked to her lover and kissed him.

“I love you Hermione, you do know that?” said George, and Hermione caressed his cheek; “I love you too George” she replied as she kissed him again and they both went back to the bedroom, George thinking how lucky he was to have this loving, beautiful and clever witch beside him, whilst Hermione was thinking; _‘I hope Ron is fine’_

* * *

The autumn misty light shone through the windows giving a grey pallor to the room. Not that it mattered since Ron was wide awake, too wide awake after what happened in the last few short hours. From the moment he received Katherine’s text till this moment in the morning the events of the last seven hours have been a blur. The only thing that Ron was aware of, was that he was lying on the floor beside the bed, naked and his lower half was covered up by a duvet. A duvet that he was sharing with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Katherine was exhausted, her body craved sleep. But she had a feeling that if she did give in, then this dream she was currently indulging would end. Feeling for Ron’s arm beside her, Katherine tried to snuggle next to the panting body that was her lover.

“That was…erm” said Ron… “Mind blowing” said Katherine as she turned on her side to face her lover and was rewarded with a look of shock and surprise from Ron. “I didn’t know men can last that long. Are you under some kind of enchantment?” asked Katherine. Ron, equally as shocked, at the stamina and talent he had displayed for the last few hours, shook his head; “No” he said nervously. Katherine returned to lying on her back. Her eyes focused on the ceiling of her room, on the verge of losing her sanity.

“I mean forgive me for being a bit… at a loss… It’s just that…” said Ron innocently and nervously, till Katherine interrupted him

“FORGIVE YOU?!?! For what?! This isn’t normal!” exclaimed Katherine. “Sorry Katherine” mumbled Ron shyly and Katherine’s expression of pure shock intensified. “SORRY?!” she exclaimed in disbelief to Ron who genuinely looked frantic.

 _‘His wife cheated… on him?!’_ thought Katherine as she moved to her side again so she could face him. “Where the hell have you been hiding?” asked Katherine and Ron couldn’t help but give a nervous smile, although he was far from laughing, the shock and awe was just too much. “Where have you been hiding?” asked Ron.

“Are you sure you’re divorced?” asked Katherine. “Yeah, why?” asked Ron. Katherine pecked Ron on the lips and caressed his cheek; “Because my dear Mr. Weasley you are not leaving me hanging like this” replied Katherine. Ron gave a lopsided grin and whispered; “Wicked”. Katherine giggled and moved down to kiss him, to which Ron returned, intensely. The passionate fire they shared illuminated again as their tongues duelled for dominance. Ron sneaked his hand past Katherine’s rib cage and motioned her to get on top of him. Dragging his hand from her back to her ass cheek, Ron caressed the beautiful behind and revelled in the soft smooth feel of it. Katherine meanwhile slowly rotated her hips and felt Ron’s manhood starting to rise again and was yearning to feel it inside her, yet again. Pulling Katherine’s pelvis down towards his again, Ron caressed her dark willowy hair as Katherine went down to kiss Ron as she felt him inside.

Kissing him and riding him, Katherine lowered herself onto Ron's manhood. The natural heat of Katherine’s cunt made Ron roll his eyes back, and the feeling of Katherine's nipples in Ron’s mouth as he sucked on them spurned the red head on even more. The feeling further intensified as Katherine lowered herself and drove both of them over the edge.

Slowly going up, Katherine looked Ron in the eyes and lowered herself again. Ron met Katherine's thrusts with his own as they both got the rhythm they were seeking, to salivate the feeling they were craving.

After riding his manhood for a good few long minutes, Katherine’s pleasure filled enjoyment soon turned into one of salivation, her cheeky expression changed to one of pure feral, as she kissed Ron and bit into his lip. Ron didn't register the pain as he was too obsessed with the intense feeling of pleasure he was receiving, and the animalistic beauty that was Katherine's face.

Breathlessly Katherine began to moan; "Don't... stop...fucking...me" Ron had never seen such beauty, nor such carnal abandon. The new feelings Ron was going through drove him over the edge as he soon felt Katherine's walls cave in and pressing onto his manhood, beginning to milk the essence he had that was mixed with the sweet, almost prohibited, juices of Katherine Waterston.

She was close to hyperventilation as she began to come down from her orgasmic high. Ron, who too was coming down, stroked Katherine’s dark willowy hair; “Are…you okay?” he asked. Katherine’s eyes found Ron’s gaze and the intensity Ron saw in them as she lowered down to kiss him again. Backing up Katherine grinned and said; “You are definitely not going anywhere” she whispered. “So, I’m your prisoner then, am I” replied Ron with a grin. “Slave” giggled Katherine, “Nah, I’d prefer to be your prisoner. At least I don’t have to do the housework” replied Ron as both he and Katherine laughed.

After a few minutes of kissing, stroking and murmuring, Katherine got up from the floor and walked towards the bathroom; “Can’t you call in sick?” asked Ron. Katherine turned around, unashamedly naked, and grinned; “Sorry I can’t. Believe me I wish I could” she said, before adding “Wanna join me?” She entered the bathroom and Ron followed. Katherine was inside the spacious shower, and she switched the water on. Ron joined the woman and wrapped his arms around her as he bent his neck and trailed his lips over the skin of her neck and shoulder, loving the faintly salty taste of the dried remnants of her perspiration.

Katherine tipped her head back to give Ron better access as she submitted to his heavenly kisses as his hands caressed her breasts and he soon went down to her hips and he covered her mound, caressing Katherine’s outer lips and her pearl. The woman gave short subtle breaths as she felt the coarse fingers of her lover touch her sensitive nether regions that in the last few hours had been pleasured like never before.

After another orgasmic high, Katherine was bathed by Ron as he cleansed her from the previous night’s events. Despite the grins and flirty looks they gave each other, both parties were surprised by what had happened, although they failed to admit to it, but both Ron and Katherine had never experienced the passion they both shared in the last few hours. _‘She’s a drug’_ thought Ron as all he thought about now was to whisk Katherine away and spend the rest of the day getting high on her body, her essence and her being. Drying off, Katherine began to get dressed and Ron too walked around and started seeking out his items of clothing which were all over the suite. He could have used magic, but he was so knackered that he couldn’t muster the thought of this.

“You don’t bring your costume home?” asked Ron flirtingly. Katherine sniggered; “Nah, sorry baby. Still, that doesn’t mean I can’t see you in your Auror… robes, is that what you call them?” Ron nodded; “Yeah, find it hilarious that I moved into the Muggle world, try to adopt its customs and fashion sense and I’m being thrust right back into the community”. Katherine was surprised; “Come on, was it that bad?” Ron responded; “Yep, robes and dresses that probably haven’t been seen since the 1900s”. Katherine took in what Ron said and tried to imagine him dressed in the costumes she saw in the dress robes she saw in the Potter films… _‘Nah, cannot imagine it’_ she thought to herself.

Katherine put on her cotton shirt, dark slacks and shoes and was ready, her car to the studio already was waiting for her. Ron too was getting ready to leave; “I’m so sorry about this” said Katherine. “Sorry for what?” asked Ron. “Leaving you hanging” responded Katherine. Ron smiled at the woman and took her in his arms. “You have nothing to be sorry about” he whispered as she noticed his blazer was dusty, “Here” she said as she approached him and wiped the dust off, she then flattened the lapels before using her thumb to wipe a little smudge. “There you are dear. Already to face the big bad world” she exclaimed as Ron smiled back in embarrassment. “Thank you” he replied. Katherine blew him a kiss, anything to break an uncomfortable silence.

“Erm… Katherine I was wondering are you free for dinner tonight?” asked Ron. Katherine looked regretfully at Ron; “I’m sorry babe I can’t. Gotta go to Paris early tomorrow morning with Alison” Ron was surprised; “Oh brill, I too have to go there tomorrow.” said Ron. Katherine’s face lit up; “Great, wanna overnight?” asked Katherine. Ron grinned; “Okay. I’ll see what time I finish, because I might be finishing late” to which Katherine replied; “Same with me”. Katherine’s phone rang. “Gotta go” said Katherine as Ron let go. “Erm… do you want me to go separate or…” asked Ron. “Hell no. Walk out with me” said Katherine as she kissed Ron on the cheek and took his hand in hers. Leaving the room and locking it, both Katherine and Ron walked down the hallway hand in hand. A door opened and out came Alison; “Hey Kathy… oh hello” said Alison as she noticed Ron. “Sorry, Ali this is Ron, Ron, Ali” said Katherine. “Hey” said Alison and gave a curt smile back at him. “Hiya” said Ron who smiled politely in return. All three of them walked towards the elevator not saying a word and went down.

As soon as they both went into the elevator, the tension became impalpable. Alison stood to one side whilst Kathrine stood in the middle and Ron to the other side. Ron felt his heart beat fast and more prominently than before as he nervously counted down the seconds where he can leave this enclosed box. Alison meanwhile eyed her friend and noticed the blush and look of contentment on her. Alison couldn’t help but give a sly grin at the proceedings.

Finally reaching the ground floor, Ron allowed the women to walk out first;

“Ali, can you give me a moment” asked Katherine. “Sure” replied Alison as she walked out of the hotel. Katherine turned to face Ron; “Sorry about that” she said amusingly. Ron smiled back; “Why are you apologising? In fact, I should be apologising for acting all nervous in front of your friend” replied Ron. Katherine was surprised at Ron’s candour and replied “Don’t be silly, sweetie”

“Do you reckon she’ll understand?” asked Ron timidly. Katherine sniggered; “Sure she will. Besides, she ain’t my mom” Ron smiled back in appreciation, to which Katherine quickly smiled back and moved in. Her lips found Ron’s and yet again they were locked into a sensual blissful battle of their tongues exploring their mouths in a battle of dominance. The warmth their mouths were inducing heightened the fiery passion they had when they were coupled together and it was during this moment that flashes of the previous night infiltrated Katherine’s mind, Ron taking charge as he and Katherine ripped out of their clothes, the way Ron gently laid her on the bed as he started mapping her nude body for pleasure and pressure, the way Ron teased her core by taking her near the edge and leaving her wanting whilst he concentrated on another pleasure point, the way she finally let loose as Ron’s tongue took in her essence. Suddenly Katherine felt a surge going through her veins that resulted in what could be described as a shock, so much so that she had to back away before she fell. Ron still had his arms around her, so she rapidly steadied herself, “Are you okay?” asked Ron quietly. Both Katherine and Ron looked into each other’s eyes and couldn’t bear to be apart just now. Ron looked into the fiery brown eyes of his lover and was struck at the promise of what they held, whilst Katherine was lost in the calm tranquillity of Ron’s blue eyes. Both would have nearly been lost within them if it wasn’t for the wind that came blowing from outside when someone walked in from the revolving doors.

Finally coming apart, Katherine felt like she had just been sucked out of a pleasant and sensational dream and was now feeling hungover. Ron too was feeling lightheaded as he tried to scramble some cohesion back into his mind. Walking out of the hotel, both Katherine and Ron felt confused and lost as Katherine suddenly felt the need to grab hold of Ron’s hand and he hers. Once outside the two of them eyed each other.

“Erm… I’ll… erm…see you tomorrow” said Katherine non cohesively and almost vacantly.

“Erm…yeah…I’ll try and make it” said Ron. “Sure, I too…will…erm…try and make it” said Katherine.

“Yeah…Erm… have a nice day” said Ron. At that moment Katherine looked up at Ron and all her senses went into overdrive, she rushed to hug him tightly; “Stay safe” she said.

“I will” responded Ron, moved by the woman’s behaviour. Kissing his earlobe suddenly Katherine whispered in her sensual American voice; “Come back” pecking his earlobe, “Come back to me” she whispered. Ron breathed heavily as he became lost to her words and voice; “Of course I’ll come back” he whispered. “I’ve only just found you” he whispered again. It took all of Katherine’s strength not to cry out as she pulled back and eyed Ron lovingly. “I will come back” he said. Katherine pecked him on the lips and turned away to walk towards the car, whilst Ron turned around to walk to Knightsbridge to Harry’s penthouse.

Katherine approached the car and through the window she saw Alison’s shocked face. Getting inside the 4x4, the woman settled in and could not bear to look at her friend and co-star due to the fact she has the goofiest expression on her face. Normally the two women would spend the journey in going through their lines. But today, Katherine had a spring in her step as she went through her lines with Alison. After over an hour the car reached Leavesden and both Katherine and Alison got out and walked towards their own dressing rooms to get into costume. Katherine locked the door behind her, sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. _‘Girl, you are so screwed’_ she thought to herself.

Ron decided to walk to Harry’s penthouse, hoping to clear his head after last night. Instead, Ron only excecated things due to his thoughts being clouded by Katherine. Ron couldn’t help it, he thought of Katherine, her body, her passion and most of all, her teasing expressions. _The woman will be the death of me’_ thought Ron as memories of him pleasuring Katherine invaded his mind. A smile formed on his face; _‘I’m so totally screwed’_.

* * *

_Katherine was on her back and had lost count on how many times she had already came. Breathless and fatigued, she looked at Ron's sweet face and pleaded. "Please, go again" she whispered._

_Ron went down to kiss her as he entered her for what was probably the fifth time that evening… or morning._

_Ron was not only huge but talented, he was patient and he wanted to discover what made her aroused. All the points on her body, some that Katherine didn't even know about, points that threw her into the throes of passion, were exploited and overstimulated into splendour._

_Never had anything felt so good to her, as Katherine was ready to receive Ron again. Only this time Ron grabbed hold of Katherine and turned them around so that she was on top._

_Giving her lover a quick cheeky grin, Katherine began to ride this man… Ron constantly was trying to sit up just so he can lavish her breasts with his mouth. His pecs clearly getting a good workout in the process._

_Katherine was nearing total pleasure, even more so than a few hours ago when Ron took her on the floor and from behind. From the stimulus she was receiving presently, this would have tipped her over the edge, but the memories she had of this evening, the constant lavishing of her breasts, and now the warm passionate, almost violent, kiss he gave her tipped her over the edge and then some._

_Katherine tensed up and she released, the warmth doing wonders as she rode herself out. Ron passionately kissed her one last time, before Katherine rolled over and was shaking from the built-up adrenaline she had accumulated._

" _Are you okay?" asked Ron breathlessly._ _Katherine looked at him with a surprised and questioning look before looking down and seeing that Ron was still aroused._ " _Doesn't that thing ever go down?" she asked_. _Ron was about to answer, but Katherine simply slid down the bed. Kissing his left thigh, Katherine stuck out her tongue and began to lick from Ron's balls all the way up to..._

"KATHY!" shouted Eddie. Katherine woke up, "Are you okay?" asked her co-star and friend. "Erm, yeah sure. I'm fine" she replied. "You certainly look it. My word you have been like this all day. I know it's a Saturday but…" Katherine groaned in annoyance "Look Eddie, I'm fine… really" she responded. Eddie nodded but was unconvinced as he moved away, clearly well versed to leave an annoyed woman alone. Katherine was looking for her script… till "Looking for this?" said Alison as she handed Katherine her script.

"Where was it?" asked Katherine. "On the floor beside ya" responded Alison as she sat next to her friend and had a smirk on her beautiful face; "So, now that you are awake. Tell me, did we take precautions last night?" asked Alison cheekily.

"Shut up Sudol" responded Katherine with a cheeky grin as she started to try and read her script. "Okay, but you know I'm just gonna bully you until you blurt it out" said Alison. Katherine looked at her friend's cheeky, yet hopeful face. "Okay… What do you want to know?" Katherine asked. "Well from the looks of it, he was clearly above average but…" Katherine interrupted her "He was earth shattering" Katherine whispered earnestly.

Alison's smirk fell; "What" she whispered back. "Ali" said Katherine before moving closer to her friend and whispering "I didn't even know what sex was until this morning" she replied as she blushed. "What the fuck?" exclaimed Ali quietly.

Katherine bit her lip and from the look in her eyes, Alison knew that Katherine was not exaggerating. "The guy has twenty-one years of built up energy in him. He literally was screwing me for five hours… and his patience…. My God Ali, he even found places that I didn't know about". Alison was shocked; "Does he know… that he was good?” Katherine sighed and couldn’t help but feel melancholic at Ron and his married life; "I told him, hell I was singing his praises. Like he did mine… But… damnit Ali. His ex-wife really dried him up".

Alison was shocked; "I'm not gonna lie, I'm envious" Katherine gave a smug expression and at that moment she had a brainstorm; “Can you just give me a minute” said Katherine as she stood up, and went to her dressing room.

* * *

Harry Potter was dressed in a black sweater, jeans and dark socks. The man was drinking his coffee when he heard the bell ring; “Who is it?” he asked. “It’s me mate” said Ron. Harry opened the door and greeted his friend; “Come on in, my word you need a strong one” said Harry as Ron came in and sat down. “Place looking nicer”

Harry nodded; “Yeah, still decorating, never thought I’d love empty spaces” Ron laughed; “Same with me mate. Years of clutter have been reduced to just an empty space”.

“Still living out of boxes?” asked Harry. “Yeah… could say the same for you. I mean is this it for us?” asked Ron. “How do you mean?” asked Harry. Ron motioned the surroundings; “Clean slate, finally realising the women in our lives were the real keepers of our households?”

Harry sighed; “Yeah. Good point”. Looking at Ron who sat down on he sofa; “So from the looks of it, you are either knackered from staying up all night due to drinking or…”. Harry grinned; “Did you finally get it on with someone else for once …”

Ron scoffed; “Mate, I’ve just had the most mind-blowing night of my life. Merlin, I didn’t know women could be this exotic. I mean… _She_ … Granger… was keeping me on ice”

“So, this girl…” asked Harry. Ron nodded; “Mate, not even I knew what I was doing… it just happened. The more I kissed her, the more I… you know” Harry nodded; “The more I just wanted to… well bang her”

“Bloody hell… Looks like you had a nice night” laughed Harry as remnants of Katherine’s perfume invaded his senses. “Nice perfume” said Harry. Ron was puzzled as he sniffed his blazer; “Her’s. Really need to see next time what perfume she uses” said Ron as he sat up. Harry grinned; “You’ve got it bad have you?” Ron looked at Harry daring not to smile, but he does; “Bloody hope she likes me that way” replied Ron.

The ringtone was heard from Ron’s pocket as he took his phone out and woke it up.

**_Hey Warrior_ **

**_Hope you’re ok. My friend Ali is lonesome. Is your friend Harry single?_ **

**_Missing you already_ **

**_Love_ **

**_Katherine xx_ **

Harry went back to the kitchen and was preparing Ron a cup of tea when Ron came into the room.

“Mate, you’ve got anything going on? Lady wise?” asked Ron.

Harry scoffed; “Nothing at all, why?” he asked as the kettle finished boiling and he poured the hot water into a mug. “No, I was just wondering. Katherine’s got a friend who is single. Met her this morning actually, she seems very nice”.

Harry shook his head; “Mate, after Marion…” Ron grinned; “What? The French girl?” Harry nodded. “What happened there?” asked Ron. Harry eyed his best friend and smirked. Ron couldn’t help but smile, smugly. “Seriously. What happened? Lost your…” Harry did a repulsed face; “No! Merlin’s Beard, No! She actually, you know awakened…” Ron’s smirk became more prominent. “Fuck off, Ron” said Harry with a grin. “What? She was your first since…” Ron asked. Harry nodded; “We ended it due to work” he said. Ron looked on impassively; “What I’m trying to say mate, is that don’t put your hopes up. The work we do… I know we are planning to quit after this case is over. But…”

Ron nodded; “Yeah, I know”. Harry looked sympathetically at his friend; “Does she know? About…” he asked. “Yeah she does. Took it quite well actually” said Ron. “How come?” asked Harry as Ron sipped his tea. “Well… I can’t explain it because I cannot believe it myself” said Ron. Harry looked at Ron; “I don’t see why not. You are a handsome bloke, and your look… well done mate” Ron smiled; “Thanks, but it’s much more than that. Look you are going to find out come what may so… just wait and see”. Harry smiled and nodded; “Fancy another?” asked Harry gesturing to Ron’s teacup. As soon as Harry stood up to make more tea for Ron, the redhead took his mobile out and texted;

**_Hey Princess_ **

**_Yes, I’m okay. How are you? Answer to your question, yes Harry is single and even though he doesn’t want to admit it, he is looking._ **

**_Missing you too… so badly._ **

**_Love_ **

**_Ron xxx_ **

“Okay look let’s discuss tomorrow. Is Phineas clued up?” asked Ron. “Yeah, we’re leaving tomorrow early, get reconnaissance up and early” replied Harry. “Great, okay look Harry, when I spoke to Gabrielle on Thursday she advised me about something. Can I apparate from here? I’ll be back before you know it” said Ron. “Course you can” said Harry as he saw Ron apparate from his garden.

* * *

Katherine got through the gruelling day and just wanted to go back to her suite and straight to bed… _and dream about Ron_. Problem is she and Alison were meeting their stylists and fashion team for the reception they were attending tomorrow in Paris. Both women were going through the dresses to see which one suited them best, which one illuminated their looks, and the ones that made them stand out and yet be enigmatic… that’s how Katherine preferred to be noticed.

Looking at one dress that the stylists personal shopper brought round, Katherine grew enamoured with its mixture of the gothic and the punkish. _‘I wonder what Ron would think of this?’_ she thought to herself, regretting it soon after she thought it. _‘What the hell?’_ thought Katherine, _‘Why do I care what he thinks’_

“Kathy darling, excellent choice” said one of the stylists. “Mind you if you wish to wear this dress, you should consider going for a short cut, the contrast…” Katherine zoned out what she was saying, all she could think about was Ron.

“Kathy!” shouted Alison at her friend. Kathy woke up “Sorry Ali…Sorry” Alison looked on sympathetically at her friend as she stood up to confer with the stylists, thus leaving Alison alone; _“What the fuck is up with that guy?”_ thought Alison as she looked at her friend talk away. It was clear to Alison that Katherine wasn’t hurting, in fact she had been smiling all day and Alison couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous, however a second later she brushed off those thoughts.

The Paris reception for Alison was an invitation extended by the host, but for Katherine this was all work since the host was the main financial backer of the Le Commedie. _Give a good impression and he might like you"_ thought Katherine as one of her main goals was to be a part in one of the oldest and selective theatre groups in the world. And until Thursday evening, that’s all she cared about… _‘Would Ron want to even move to Paris for a season?’_ thought Katherine. _‘For fuck’s sake. Get over it Waterston’_ she thought right after.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry and their tech and gadget support, an eighteen-year-old Auror by the name of Phineus Boothroyd, were at the Ministry and were collecting their Portkeys which would be used to make a quick escape after the mission. Not to arouse suspicion to their French counterparts, the three were travelling to Paris by train. To anybody who asked, the three were on a lad’s day out in Paris. however, by the end of the evening, with security no doubt reaching high levels, a quick portkey escape was the only way out.

The administrator at the Ministry once again ran through the schedule. “So, your individual Portkeys are; Weasley, a golf ball, Potter, a set of glasses and Boothryod a USB stick. The first two will take you to Weasley’s residence and yours Boothroyd will take you to the Ministry. Any questions?”

“Nah, you are alright Padma” said Ron. “Okay, good luck gentleman” said Padma. All three thanked her and left. Walking down the corridors back to their respective offices, “Shit!” exclaimed Ron. Harry looked at his friend; “What’s up mate?” he asked. “Forgot to ask Padma… I’ll see you in a mo” said Ron as he raced back to the Portkey administrators.

Knocking on the door and hearing Padma’s voice asking him to enter, Ron did so. “Ron. Are you okay?” asked Padma. “Yes. Can you do me a big favour?” he asked. Padma nodded; “Of course”. Taking out a set of keys from his pocket; “Can you please make another Portkey to my house? But make this one Level One”. Padma was confused; “Why Level One? Those take a few more seconds to start working, and only do when you press down real hard.”

“Plus, they need to carry one additional person” said Ron. “Also, don’t tell anyone” whispered Ron. Padma was surprised; “Ron, come on you know I cannot do that”. Ron pleaded with Padma; “Padma, please. Look, odds are it might not get used and I’m threatening over nothing. But… come on its Level One, if it does get used it will register as a glitch in the network.”

Padma looked at Ron, and she couldn’t resist the pleading look he gave, just like she couldn’t resist him at Hogwarts. Although happily married with children, Padma always had a small crush on the red head in front of her. Padma looked at the man, and grinned; “Alright Ron you got it. On one condition” she said. Ron nodded; “Name it”. Padma looked at the man and said; “Kiss me”. Ron was shocked but went in kissed the beautiful girl… on her forehead. Padma was surprised and couldn’t help but grin; “You got me there Weasley” she said coyly. Ron grinned back; “Another time, another place”. Padma laughed and took the keys from Ron; “Just give me a second” and went into the back to do the network enhancements. Coming back and handing the keys to Ron, Padma blurted out; “Must be someone special” Ron smirked; “Yes, he is”. Padma was shocked; “What?” Ron laughed; “Yes, I am special” Padma was mock angry and scolded Ron; “Get out of here Weasley. And come back in one piece” Ron leaned in and kissed Padma’s cheek; “Thank you sweetheart” he said before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is obviously a work of fiction. I do not own the fictional character mentioned, nor do I know or have any knowledge of the Real Persons mentioned in this fic.

On Sunday morning Ron Weasley drank his coffee and took one last look at his inventory. Dressing in a t shirt, sweater, dark jeans boots and sunglasses, Ron sat down and waited for Harry, and his thoughts turned to what happened on Friday night, Saturday morning. Just when Ron was starting to adapt to the Muggle world, in came the woman who got under his skin. Katherine had shown that not only was it possible to move on, but also proved to Ron not to resign his life to loneliness. Ron was alone last night, and he hated it, he wanted to feel Katherine again, pressed up to her body and to feel alive and loved. But what kept the doubt in Ron’s mind was the memory of his first surveillance mission, the siren that had enchanted the then young Auror all them years ago. The memory had infused Ron’s imagination and in moments of true despair, that Ron had witnessed too many a time throughout the two decades, he can always find a crumb of comfort in that secret memory that he had kept locked in mental cupboard for all this time. It is only now that the doors of said cupboard have been blown apart that the memory came into the forefront of Ron’s thoughts. The similarities…

_‘Nah. Forget it Weasley’_ thought Ron with a laugh. _’Stop trying to romanticise. What’s the matter with me? Romanticising? ME?’_ thought Ron. However, the thoughts of Katherine prompted Ron to text her.

Katherine and Alison hated early mornings, which was ironic considering their professions. As they went through the VIP section at the Eurostar terminal at St. Pancreas, they both boarded the train, and as Alison went to the bathroom, Katherine sat down and received an alert on her phone.

**_Good Morning, hope you slept well_ **

**_'Missing you already Love Ron xx_ **

Katherine grinned, and responded

**_Good morning to you too._ **

**_I bet you slept well, I imagine a bed is better than the floor. But I on the other hand experienced the coldest night of my life. You have bedazzled me, don’t think I didn’t notice_ ** **_😉_ **

**_They used to burn your kind at the stake… Now I know why ;-) You bewitch your prey, and they cannot stop thinking about you… Cannot breathe without you… Stay Safe & Come back to me _ **

**_Love Katherine xxxxx_ **

A minute later, she received another text;

**_I’ve bewitched you?! What utter rubbish! If anything, you have bewitched me. Are you sure you ain’t magical?! Because I’m starting to believe that you truly are._ **

**_As for the stake burning. A very sad fact… But I'd rather burn in hell then live without you… Cannot stop thinking about you either._ **

**_Love Ron xxxxx_ **

Katherine put her head on the table in front of her

' _What the fuck are you doing?! You've only known him for four days! This is going to kill me! Be prepared for disappointment, cause it’s coming"_ she thought to herself.

“Hey hun” said the happy bright voice of Alison. Katherine smiled to herself and lifted her head; “Your hair looks great” said Alison brightly. Katherine looked at the window and saw her reflection her hair had been dyed dark and cut short to a messy cut bob style. “Thanks. Why is it you don’t wear your hair like that anymore?” asked Katherine of her friend.

Alison laughed; “Don’t know. Kinda got used to being blonde” Katherine smiled; “Well it suits you. So does your dress. More than any mortal man deserves” Alison smiled back and observed Katherine looking back out of the window; “Thinking about him again?” she asked. Katherine nodded; “Can’t stop Ali. It’s like I’ve taken heroin and I can’t stop indulging. Couldn’t sleep last night. Missed him already.”

Alison looked perplexed and Kathrine looked on, almost pleadingly; “I’ve opened Pandora’s box with this guy”

Alison looked sympathetically “Jesus Kathy, you’re talking like some goddamn lovestruck kid” Katherine turned to face her friend and chuckled. Katherine sighed and put her head between her arms on the table in front. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I mean it’s not exactly been a while. But… there’s just something about Ron that I just can’t…” said Katherine. Giving a sigh Katherine continued; “I can’t stop, and… maybe I don’t want to stop”.

Alison sniggered; “Damn, never thought I’d see someone get it so bad… Especially you”. Katherine looked at her friend like a lost puppy; “Come on Kathy. He’s just a guy!” said Alison. Katherine meanwhile looked at her friend with surprise and smiled; _‘No, he ain’t just some guy’_ she thought to herself.

Later that morning, Ron and his team that consisted of Harry and Phineus Boothroyd arrived at the Eurostar terminal. Their cover was that off three rowdy mates going for a stag weekend. Ron went through customs, checked in his luggage and left the terminal along with the other two.

"Where are we going?" asked Phineas

"Montparnasse. Our equipment is waiting for us. You are old enough to drive are you Boothroyd?" asked Ron.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley" said the much younger man. "Stop giving him a hard time Ron" said Harry "Just asking if he was old enough to drive. He should take it as a complement" responded Ron to which Harry laughed.

Finally getting to the parked Boxer model van, Ron whispered " _Alohomora Code 3265" the doors_ opened. Phineas got into the back of the van whilst Harry and Ron got into the front.

"Okay scout the area first, then change the colour of the van and in I go" said Ron. "You got it. You've got Gillyweed with you or are you going in Muggle?" asked Harry. "The former. Only need it for a few moments" said Ron.

Even though it was early Sunday morning, the Parisian traffic was already in full swing. “I tell you. If there is one thing I hate about driving, its traffic” said Ron. “Especially Parisian traffic” muttered Harry as a car drove right in front of the van. Ron cursed and shouted out in French at the driver.

“Bloody ponce” exclaimed Ron.

Finally, after an hour, the van arrived to near the St Martan estate. Phineas couldn’t help but whistle and exclaim; "Anyone who could afford this, clearly is hiding a few things" said Phineas.

"That is not for us to judge. Forget an aquatic entrance. Better to go in disguised as security… or shall I just do the drunken guest routine?" asked Ron "Yeah, the latter. Buy yourself some gin, they won't be able to tell you haven't cut it" said Harry. "Okay, where is the office?" asked Ron. "Second floor on the corner west side" responded Phineas. "No way to climb up?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, but you will need to keep alert. No doubt lights would be used to spot you… or call in Batman" said Phineas sarcastically.

Ron scoffed at the comment. "Or how about I do my drunken sailor routine and then get onto the balcony of the first floor and just climb up a floor. A simple Alohomora could open those doors. I mean the guy is a Muggle" said Ron. "Squib actually, his daughter attends Beauxbatons" responded Harry. "Okay. But what are the odds of her actually waking up one morning and telling her daddy that the security of the windows is total crap?" asked Ron rhetorically

"Well…" answered Harry when all of a sudden…

"What's her hair colour?" asked Phineas. Ron took out the dossier and found a picture of the girl in question; "Strawberry blonde? Either a thin head, or the apple in daddy's eye" said Phineas.

"So, 50/50 like everything else in life?" asked Ron sarcastically. Harry couldn't help but laugh… "Why don't we just do it. We've got Portkeys so if the shit hits air…"

"Fan, Harry. Shit hits the fan" said Ron. "Yeah whatever. We'll just disappear" said Harry. "Or how about we just simply knock on the door of the French ministry and tell _them ‘Bonjour, I've come to rob you_ " said Phineas. Harry ignored Phineas’ remark.

The three were stumped, how to get in without alerting anyone? "How about by air?" asked Harry.

The other two men looked at Harry; “How do you mean?” asked Ron. “Come in from the air, quick bend and drop onto the balcony, get in and Bob's your uncle" said Harry.

"Shit" whispered Ron. “There is no other way in” exclaimed Ron.

Meanwhile, Katherine, who had arrived at the Ritz earlier that morning with Alison was going through her scheduale. Once everyone left, she opened her luggage and took out her dress for the evening. She looked at it and began to wonder how to broach the subject with Olivert, the director of the Commedie Francaise.

One of the Katherine's dreams was to attach herself to the oldest and possibly most respected theatre companies in the world, ever since she first saw Madame Bovary perform there at the tail end of the 1980s. Katherine was excited at the prospect, for the experience and the benefits it will have on her career.

Looking at herself in the mirror. She decided that elegance and simplicity was key here. "Chop off the locks" she said to herself as she remembered the protests from her stylists, thinking and knowing that the crop cut will work wonders for the dress that her fashion team had chosen for her. Opening her bag, Katherine checked her phone; _‘No messages. Shit’_ she exclaimed to herself as she thought about her potential boyfriend. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror once again and couldn’t help but scoff. _‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’_ she asked herself. _‘He is just a fucking guy… A normal pig-headed guy who drank with you… and he actually listened to you… He was a guy who tried to be nice to get in your pants… But wasn’t it YOU who invited him up…? And, God what a night that was… He is just a guy… a guy with a wand that creates magic… FFS Waterston! That’s low, even for you’_ thought Katherine who couldn’t help but smirk.

A knock on the door was heard; “Come in” said Katherine. The door opened and Alison walked in; “Hey. Danielle has already called, time for the big night” said Alison. Katherine grinned; “Oh yes. Just what I need” exclaimed Katherine as she took her phone to the next room.

“Pretty eager, ain’t ya?” asked Alison. “Ali, I just need to forget everything and concentrate on tonight” said Katherine as the two women walked to the main room of Katherine’s suite. Alison looked at her friend; “It will be fine. The committee will be idiotic not to take you on as a player”.

“Thank you for your confidence” said Katherine. “You know, I texted Ron…”

_‘Here we go’_ thought Alison. “Yeah” she replied exasperated . “Look, erm… He has a friend… and I was wondering…” said Katherine with trepidation; “Let me guess, his name is Harry and he’s a wizard” laughed Alison. Katherine smiled back and couldn’t help but admire her friend’s naivety; “Yeah, he is” she replied as she dropped the subject and walked on. Alison looked on questioningly at her friend; _‘She’s losing her mind?’_ thought Alison, amusingly. Alison then shook her head; “Nah” she whispered to herself.

* * *

At 6pm, Katherine and Alison were in their car being driven; “I was wrong, you look phenomenal” said Katherine to her friend. Alison laughed; “Thanks dear… I just hope it works its magic. You won’t have a problem; you look fantastic and unique” said Alison referring to Katherine’s attire. “What’s unique? Latin for difficult?” laughed Katherine. “Close” said Alison. “I knew it” replied Katherine. “Hoping to finish early tonight, Ron is in Paris and am hoping to overnight with him” said Katherine. Alison looked on; “Will Harry be there with his magical wand?” laughed Alison. Katherine just smiled back, and replied; “Okay, laugh it up Sudol” Alison had calmed down and looked at Katherine queerly.

* * *

It was 8pm when Ron and his team were flying over the Paris skyline on their brooms; “Where did you get the brooms?” asked Ron to Phineus. “Called in a favour to an old friend from Hogwarts. Mind you we must get these back asap, otherwise his coach will roll some heads” replied the young wizard.

"And, where were you?" asked Harry to Ron. "Had to do a perimeter of the location" responded Ron. "Okay how long till the wind dies down?" asked Ron. "Five minutes get ready" said Harry. "Okay once you drop me, land these fuckers and get back to the van" said Ron. "Gotcha" said Phineas. “Okay, one more sweep and Harry and I are going in” said Ron as the three made a quick fly round.

Meanwhile, Katherine was talking to the portly leacher that was Olivert, and she was just praying to get out of the party and get back to the Ritz where she will text Ron. Just observing this man made the American actor weep for the tough ripped body of Ron Weasley, whilst Olivert was telling some amusing anecdote to his cronies; Katherine was thinking; _‘I need you so badly tonight Weasley. Touch me, make me euphoric, sleep and dream with me so in the morning I will wake up next to you… and you can make me euphoric all over again.’_ Katherine couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip.

Both Harry and Ron freefell from their brooms and at the last moment they both conjured a Pulvinus Maxima (cushioning charm to break his fall) Diving with their brooms all the way down will no doubt attract attention.

“Okay, get downstairs, I’m going in” said Ron. “Okay” said Harry as he sneaked down from the roof and jumped from the balcony, again casting a Pulvinus Maxima charm to break his fall. Once on the ground he saw the service entrance on one end and the security bunker on the other end. Walking around the hedge trees surrounding the area, thus taking the scenic route to the archway entrance, Harry found an alcove, which housed a massive gas tank, which just happened to be near the arch entrance. Taking off his bag that he had brought with him, Harry opened it and found the plastic explosive with the primer. Placing it near the tank, Harry then slowly got up and walked to the woodland as if nothing had happened.

Ron meanwhile had got up once his fall had been broken on the roof. Bending and dropping down to the balcony. Ron simply performed an Alohomora and was in Olivert’s office. Seeing as the three needed to keep away from magical channels, Ron and his team needed to communicate via Muggle tech. Putting in his earpiece in, Ron announced "Honey I'm home"

"Roger, got you" said Harry down the other end. “Check the CCTV Phineas” said Harry. “All well and down” said Phineas "Don't forget to put the flash drive in. I'll do the rest" he continued. Ron approached the Mac on the desk and plugged in the USB. The Mac switched on from sleep and Ron saw the windows opening and closing. Ron sat down on the floor and waited to take the stick out, and all the while he was thinking about when he can text Katherine to tell her he was free for the night.

Before entering, Harry took a miniature bottle of gin drank it and poured the rest all over himself. Entering the kitchen and acting drunk; Harry danced his way to the reception, much to the dismay of the kitchen staff. Finally, in the reception he quietly went around a corner staircase to magically fresh up his clothes to get rid of the smell.

* * *

The only person who noticed Katherine’s daydreaming was Alison. Looking at the boring reception and the orchestra playing, the Seattle born singer wished she can just get on the stage and blurt out a song. Smiling to herself, the beautiful blonde singer couldn’t help but think about the inroads that have taken her in the last few years. Unlike Katherine, Alison was discovered at a young age and, under the stage name, A Fine Frenzy recorded and released three albums before she put the moniker to bed. Even though acting was her main occupation now, Alison still dabbled in music. Despite achievements in her professional life, her personal life was in constant disarray due to her over reliance on a partner’s commitment and love. Depression and anxiety were a constant thorn in her life and seem to occur in events that normally involved in relationship breakdowns. Alison couldn’t help but seethe at the thought of her last boyfriend, David, who had unceremoniously dumped her and moved onto another singer. The event left her again in the cold, only this time she didn’t succumb to the heartbreak. Even more so Alison was ever more determined to move on, find love and carry on with her life.

The woman observed Katherine nodding and clearly not listening to a word what this letch was saying. Alison laughed at Katherine, who finally got her eye, the latter not daring to laugh at Alison’s silly expressions. Turning around to not blow her chances, Alison saw the rather hilarious sight of a man rearranging his cufflinks as he tried to stay out of sight. The man looked round to see if no one saw him and actually looked a tad frantic till he saw Alison’s friendly and smiling face, and her warm eyes. Alison blushed and looked a tad flustered at the sweet smiling face looking back at her; “Busted” said Alison. Harry Potter chortled at the woman and approached her; “Anything to kill time at this party” said Harry. “Huh, I know the feeling” replied Alison. “Silly isn’t it, these receptions” said Harry. Alison nodded; “Got that right” replied Alison, her eyes gazing into Harry’s green orbs and feeling a sense of calm and excitement mixed in.

After 15 minutes, Ron heard an orchestra playing some waltz in the ballroom, the party was in full swing. Pretty easy to get out. "Done!" said Phineas. Ron got up took out the USB by ejecting it and put the computer back to sleep. Conjuring up his tuxedo, Ron then took the small miniature bottle of Gordon's poured some on himself and drank and spat out the rest outside the window. Ron left the study threw the front door, acting all drunk and slurry. Seeing a guard, he laughed; "Sorry about that old chap. Do you know where the bathroom is?" The French guard responded; "Certainly. Go down the stairs, make a right and then a left, first door you see."

"Ah thank you" said Ron as he added in a hiccup for good measure.

Stumbling slowly down the stairs he followed the directions and overheard the guard on the stairs to keep an eye out on a certain drunk Englishman who stank to high heaven of gin.

“So, how did you get invited?” asked Harry. “Friend invited me, she’s busy being undressed by the host” replied Alison. Harry was confused; “What?”. Alison giggled; “No sorry, nothing like that. I mean the guy is a letch, and no doubt he is undressing her with his eyes” replied Alison. “Urgh” replied Harry. “Tell me about it” said Alison. “How about you?” she asked. Harry grinned; “I sneaked in… I’m here with a friend, but like you this has all been a bust”

“Sorry to hear that” said Alison. “Although it was a bust till five minutes ago” said Harry. Alison was surprised; “Oh really. Meet someone interesting?” she asked. Harry smirked; “You could say that. Beautiful 20something, blonde, think she’s American, has a smile to die for…” Then Harry’s smirk faded and he replied and he continued; “And she has a manner that you’d wish to spend all the time in the world with her” Alison’s smile died down as she took in Harry’s honesty and candour. “Someone close by” whispered Alison. Harry nodded “Very much so”. Alison blushed and she couldn’t help but be moved by Harry, his eyes, his fresh and innocent face.

Thank heavens the bathroom was close to the front entrance. Stumbling slowly and quietly, acting as if he was drunk, he saw a commotion near the entrance. A couple were arguing, and guards were all over the scene. No doubt the alert was given for a drunken Englishman who stank of gin, but not of his physical appearance. No doubt the guard was dead tired and this information, which would make or break Ron's predicament, would alter the redhead’s result.

Going around a corner, he quickly refreshed his suit to take the stink of gin away. And he walked back into the main ballroom. He saw the target, Olivert, talking to a nice-looking lady, from behind anyway. The lady moved away and Ron was about to walk out, when the lady caught his attention. He did not hear her voice, but her shapely figure not only perked his interest, but he knew that figure from somewhere before. Stuck to the floor, Ron debated… ' _Get out of here Weasley'_ rang his former co-ordinator's voice.

Katherine had finished her conversation and went towards her friend, whom she saw talking to a rather handsome man. “Hi” said Katherine. Alison turned towards her friend; “Oh hey hun. Sorry this is…” From the corner of her eye Alison saw a red head approach them. Alison looked towards the red head “Hold on isn’t that…”

Ron walked into a lady. He smiled and apologised, and at that moment the lady who caught his attention turned around so suddenly.

Ron made eye contact with the lady, his breathing hitched, and his world narrowed to this one moment. Her hair was different, it was jet black, cropped and slicked back. Her dress was dark and low cut, with black velvet around the bust and semi sheered in parts. Her appearance was different, but Ron Weasley would recognise the beauty, that was Katherine Waterston, from anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is obviously a work of fiction. I do not own the fictional character mentioned, nor do I know or have any knowledge of the Real Persons mentioned in this fic.

_Her appearance was different, but Ron Weasley would recognise the beauty, that was Katherine Waterston, from anywhere._

Katherine was surprised to see her lover here, of all places. As her face was about to break into pure joy at seeing the figure of her dreams and thoughts here in the flesh, the American actor noticed that Ron was anything but happy to see her. Ron's face went from pleasantly surprised to regret and, strangely, it then changed to an expression of pure shame.

Harry observed Ron and saw his emotions change so rapidly that it had him at a loss. The shame that Ron was showing was so out of character for his friend. Embarrassment and guilt were traits that Ron at times displayed, but not shame.

“Are you okay? Ron?!” Ron woke up from his revive; “Erm… yeah” replied Ron. Alison smiled; “You two know each other?” she asked Harry in surprise as he saw a group of guards doing the rounds and looking stern and serious as they talked to their earpiece. “Erm… yeah we do” replied Harry, thinking about the situation in hand, and the potential risks that have become attached. Ron felt the guard’s presence and was becoming frantic at the thought of exposing his potential girlfriend to danger. 

Katherine saw the guards doing the rounds of the ballroom, and then her eyes came onto Ron, who had his eyes cast down in a bid to not draw attention, and to not see what he thought was Katherine's disapproving gaze.

Meanwhile Alison was acting confused; “What’s going on here?” she asked. A split second, that felt like an eternity, went by and Ron was surprised to hear the American accented voice that he had come to love and the words; "Dance with me".

Ron looked up and was surprised and moved to see Katherine conveying every emotion, except anger and disappointment.

“Mate, this isn’t a time for a tango!” said Harry into his earpiece, Alison looked surprised at Harry and saw the earpiece, the colour in her cheeks draining and becoming a tad scared about where, and with whom she was with.

Ron took hold of Katherine, went to the centre of the ballroom to where the other guests were dancing, and began to dance to the piece that the orchestra was performing. Alison and Harry looked on completely shocked; “What the hell is he doing” whispered Harry. “What the hell is going on?” asked Alison as the two stayed together.

They saw the guards approaching the dancing couple and Alison grabbed hold of Harry’s arm. Ron took Katherine in a pivot and then he brought her closer, the American woman immediately pressed her body to her lover, as the two eyed each other with a mixture of longing and, on Ron’s face, fear.

Ron then softly pivoted Katherine round so that she had her back to him, and he had his arms on her shoulder as he guided her on the centre spot on the dance floor.

“Are you here on a job?” whispered Katherine. “Yes. I swear I didn’t know you were going to be here” whispered Ron. The cracking in his earpiece shook Ron a tad; “What are you doing mate?” asked Harry. “Shut the fuck up Harry” said Ron as another guard passed by behind them.

Turning her around to face him, Ron was met with Katherine’s surprised expression “That’s Harry Potter?” she whispered. Ron nodded subtly. Katherine took in the combed but uneven kept hair, the glasses, the expression of anxiety and the determination of escape “Don’t know how I could have missed that. A nervous asshole, is he?” she replied. Ron grinned at Katherine’s words.

“I heard that” said Harry. Ron relayed this information to Katherine, who responded with a shrug and said; “So”.

Another guard walked behind Katherine, to which Alison’s breath hitched and she moved her hand down to Harry’s, which she grabbed and squeezed. Harry turned to see Alison’s hand on his and a second later saw Alison’s blushing face. Harry, who was also blushing, smiled innocently back at her.

Meanwhile, Ron quickly sneaked his hand into his pockets. Katherine, who was genuinely enjoying the dance, due to the closeness of having her lover here with her, and the intrigue that surrounded him, looked at Ron's actions. "Going to drop a set of keys into your cleavage. If you get in trouble, get as close as possible to the Gare Du Nord station, and hold onto it very tightly. It’s a Portkey that will take you back to London” whispered Ron.

Katherine’s breath hitched; “What the fuck, you’re actually giving me something that…” Ron smiled back; “Yeah I am” Katherine’s heart melted, moved that this man was concerned for her. Ron, who was lost in Katherine’s eyes, stiffened and got back to the situation in hand.

“Once I drop the keys, slap me across the face" whispered Ron.

After a few seconds, Ron lightly and gently took hold of Katherine's left breast and used his fingers to fit the key snuggly in the elastic that held the black velvet covering her bosom.

Alison and Harry looked on in shock “What the fuck is he doing?!” whispered Alison. “Don’t know” replied Harry. Katherine opened her mouth in mock shock, although Ron couldn't help but notice her eyes turning feral as they pierced into him, whilst also sticking out her tongue and licking her upper lip. Ron bit his lower lip at Katherine’s actions; _‘I’m in way over my head’_ he thought to himself, just before he was jolted out of his musings by the movement of Katherine’s hand.

“Holy shit” whispered Alison as she looked at her friend’s actions. This was a side of Katherine that Alison thought never existed, a streak of reckless abandonment mixed in with pure sensuality. Harry, meanwhile, looked on and finally understood why his friend would be losing his head and nerves over this woman. Not only due to whom she was, but due to her behaviour, and her reckless yet brave attitude. Despite what she said about him, Harry couldn’t help but admire the woman, helping someone whom she barely knew.

“Well I never!" she replied in an over the top offended tone. Ron, who felt the harsh sting by the slap, walked away, but not before noticing that Katherine inconspicuously tripped one guard who fell flat on his face and cursed. The woman was currently behaving like a diva, just to buy Ron a few seconds. Alison bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh at the scene, perfectly aware that it was an act.

Harry turned to Alison, the woman was smiling, but her expression soon changed to, what Harry guessed to be, a mixture of sympathy and disappointment, which soon changed to a yearning. “I’m so sorry about this” said Harry regretfully. Alison should be angry, very angry, but all she felt was pity. Seeing Ron leaving the party, his face filled with melancholia and bitterness, Alison whispered to Harry; “Go… Get out of here” Harry had a look of defeat about him and it took his whole being to even contemplate leaving this woman to fend for herself.

Alison observed Harry in the few split seconds. She knew he had to leave, but he had yet to move. Caressing his arm subtly Alison was hoping this would reassure this man, whom she just met, to escape. Harry looked torn as he gazed at Alison, the looks and touch, Harry nodded and walked away.

"What is the meaning of this?! Is this a party or The Reichstag Rally?!" exclaimed Katherine in a mock offended tone. Olivert, the gentleman who was Ron's target and a strong influencer of Le Comedie Francaise that Katherine needed to make a good impression on, approached the two women;

"I'm very sorry for this Ms. Waterston. Please accept my humblest apologises, but as you can see…" said Olivert.

Katherine couldn't hear one word the Frenchman was saying, all she was thinking about was Ron and his safety… a lone tear went down her cheek… Olivert noticed this and began apologising even more profoundly. Alison also noticed and she couldn’t help but feel sad for her friend; _‘Oh my God. She really has it bad for this guy’_ she thought. Alison turned slightly and she saw both Harry and Ron walk away.

Ron grimaced at the thought of leaving Katherine alone to fend for herself, but he had to get out of here and besides no one will kill a prominent celebrity at a party…. The last thought made Ron even angrier with himself at having put her in this position. “I’m going back” whispered Ron. “Don’t be stupid” said Harry, whom too felt a pull at his conscience about leaving Alison, this sweet and joyful woman behind. “You think you’re the only one who is hurting?” asked Harry rhetorically.

Meanwhile, Katherine and Alison walked out of the chateau and Katherine, in mock anger summoned for her car. “What the hell is going on Kathy!” asked Alison. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” said Katherine as both she and Alison entered the car. As soon as they got in, they saw Ron and Harry walking out of the side entrance.

“You didn’t tell me it was Katherine Waterston whom you were dating! What the hell have you gotten yourself into? You do know who that is?” asked Harry. Ron ignored his friend as they walked away; “Phineas, prepare the van we are coming in” said Ron. “Roger that” replied Phineas over the earpiece.

Calming down, Ron and Harry were approaching the main entrance onto the grounds and saw a bunch of guards smoking a cigarette. Ron looked up and saw Katherine and Alison’s car driving away. “Ron…” said Harry. “Mate, as soon as we get back, I’ll explain” said Ron as the guards looked on, Ron didn't make eye contact, but they did with him. Walking ahead of them, Ron breathed a sigh of relief that two guards left their post… Ron took out a cigarette case.

"Monsieur… Sir, may I see your invitation please?" asked the guard.

Ron grinned and responded, "Sure, here is my invitation" The click of the button was soon dampened by the thunderous explosion that occurred behind them in the garage area of the grounds.

Katherine and Alison were shaking up; “What the fuck was that?!” both women turned around and saw the explosion from a distance. Katherine turned to the driver and told him to carry on driving.

Turning around swiftly, Ron kicked and punched the guard before he and Harry made a run for it. Ron knew the big guns would not be able to react since the arch that acted as an entrance and exit for the guards and the armoured cars was blocked due to the flames and debris the explosion had caused. However, Ron was still concerned about the guards that were at the reception, and the patrol. Sure enough they were chasing him and Harry into the woodland.

"What the fuck is going on?!" shouted Phineas in his earpiece. "Slight change of plan" said Ron

Getting into the woodland, he heard the gunfire of the submachine guns that the guards were carrying. Ron and Harry, knowing that they cannot use defensive magic in such an area due to raising suspicion, were glad that Ron had the foresight to take explosives onto this mission. Slipping down onto a muddy hedge grove, the two men charmed their wands onto their wrists, as they took out of their shoulder holsters a Walther P99 each. Ron would have preferred the Special 9mm short, but knowing he would be expecting heavy resistance, he opted for something that carries more bullets and packs a punch.

“Oh shit, here we go” said Harry as both he and Ron fired at the chasing guards.

Firing at the approaching guards, Ron shot at them, before getting up and continuing his descent to the pre-arranged back up point. Normally he would simply just use his portkey and get out of there, but he needed to be sure to make it look it was an attack by Muggles and not magical folk. Harry too was firing at a bunch of guards and was cursing himself for the cock up that he allowed to take place.

Meanwhil,e the car was racing through the quiet streets. Alison was shaken with fear whilst Katherine's heart began to betray her logical thoughts, the woman couldn't deny it any longer that Ron had not only gotten under her skin, but had given her something that had been missing for most of her life, love and adventure. Looking at her shaken friend, Katherine approached Alison and hugged her; “What’s going on Kathy. Who is this guy?” she asked. Katherine pulled back as she took out the keys from her cleavage and dangled them.

Ron meanwhile was still running in the open field. Firing his gun behind him, taking out a further two guards. Slowing his pace down to reload with a fresh clip, whilst Harry gave him covering fire. Both men sped up to cover the time they had just lost. The gunfire was getting closer and closer and he still couldn't see the cliff face. He needed to get there to jump off and use a cushioning charm to break his fall.

"Where the hell is it!" he shouted to Phineas

"30 meters, it should be there!" responded Phineas.

Arriving at the cliff face. Both Ron and Harry looked behind them and fired a few more rounds for cover. Seeing another group descending. Both men inhaled and exhaled before making the jump and freefalling.

"PULVINUS MAXIMA!" shouted both men as they approached the ground. The charm appeared and broke their respective falls. Finally, on the ground both Harry and Ron heard the van approach.

The passenger door flung open, where he was greeted by Phineas. "Great escape plan” he exclaimed.

"I know, right" responded Harry sarcastically as the two men got into the van and drove off. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you Auror Potter" exclaimed Phineas yet again. “What the hell was that explosion all about?” asked Phineas. “Improvisation” replied Ron.

Phineas sighed and muttered; "Showing off then?” Harry and Ron looked at each other and Phineas replied “Seriously, who were you showing off too? Your ex-wife wasn’t there Mr. Weasley.” Ron started to fume, but Harry touched his shoulder, Ron looked at his best friend, calmed down and nodded. “Did you transfer the data?” asked Harry. “All done” said Phineas. “The Ministry is expecting a report ASAP. So, let’s ditch this and get the hell out of here” said Phineas as they reached the outskirts of Paris. All three men got out of the van, as Harry, who had already charmed his wand out of his wrist, muttered “ _Evanesco”_ The van disappeared, and the three men took out their Portkeys. “The debrief with the Minister is at 11 tomorrow” said Ron as they all disappeared.

Arriving in Ron’s garden, Harry dusted himself off as Ron took the wards of his house and they entered the dining room. “Now…” exclaimed Harry. “That was Katherine?! The woman you…” said Harry. “Yes! Alright, yes. I know who she is” replied Ron. “I just bloody hope…” muttered Ron as he took his phone out and texted her;

Meanwhile, Katherine’s chauffeured car had reached Paris; “Excuse me, can you please take us to the Gare Du Nord”. Alison looked puzzled “What’s going on Kathy?” Katherine was about to try and reassure her friend with an excuse, when she heard an alert on her phone. Taking her phone out, she breathed a sigh of relief as she read;

**_Katherine_ **

**_Are you okay? Did you make it out okay? If you don’t text me in 20 seconds, I’m coming back for you. If anyone is reading this, lay a finger on her, and I’ll snatch the life out of you._ **

Katherine broke into a fit of giggles as she typed in a response;

**_My love, my Warrior_ **

**_Ali and I are perfectly fine. We are on our way back to Paris and to the Gare Du Nord. Can I take Ali with me?_ **

The text was sent; “What’s so funny?” asked Alison, as she was frantic with worry. Katherine’s giggling calmed down as she felt pain in her chest that soon went up her throat, and the giggles metamorphosed into sobs and the tears started pouring out. “Are you okay?” asked Alison. Katherine nodded; “Yeah I’m fine” she responded as she wiped away her tears.

Another text alert was heard;

**_Yes, it’s safe to take her. Come by quick._ **

**_Stay Safe_ **

“I love you” whispered Katherine as she read the message on her phone. Alison heard those words and looked at her friend dumb folded. The sobs continued, and Katherine wiped them. Alison observed the range of emotions her friend was displaying, “Kathy… Was it Ron?” she asked. Katherine smiled back at her and nodded;

“You’ve got it bad have ya?” asked Alison rhetorically.

“Who is he? Ron. Who is he?” asked Alison sternly. Katherine eyed her friend and muttered; “Just trust me”. Alison looked shocked; “Trust ya?! I’ve just seen some creep acting out pretending he is James Bond. I have witnessed an explosion, I spoke to a guy who I was getting to like… turns out he is probably a thief… And I just saw my best friend act like goddamn Modesty Blaise, and she helped them! So, whom am I supposed to trust?” exclaimed Alison.

Katherine looked sympathetically at the woman. “Look. I cannot explain it. Ron… his name is Ron Weasley” she whispered. “Katherine! This isn’t funny anymore. Look, you have clearly lost your shit and I’ll help you anyway I can but…” replied Alison sternly.

“SUDOL! I’m not making this up!” shouted Katherine as she looked out the window of the car and opened the door. Alison was shocked and looked hurt at the outburst; “I’m sorry Ali” she said as her friend looked hurt “Come with me. Please Ali. I just cannot explain it.”

Alison, with trepidation, got out of the car with Katherine and walked to the station. The car drove away, and the two women went around the corner of the station. “What now?” asked Alison. Taking out the set of keys Ron gave her, Katherine held them in the palm of her hand. “Take my hand, Ali” Alison did and squeezed it. At that moment, their surroundings started to turn and eventually spin; both women felt the ground beneath their feet disappear. The surroundings continued to spin, until both women all of a sudden fell on a green patch of land. Alison looked up and around as did Katherine;

“What the fuck was that!” shouted Alison as she suddenly turned to her side and was sick over the ground. Katherine followed suit as she too was sick over the ground. Spitting out and wiping her mouth with a tissue, Alison turned to Katherine; “Kathy! Are you okay?” she asked. Katherine who was breathless nodded; “Where are we?” asked Alison as Katherine got up and looked around; “Chelsea, near Ron’s place” she replied. “Kathy don’t tell me that was a…?!” asked Alison. Katherine eyed her friend and nodded before grinning; “This is a joke; this is a fucking joke! No! They’re… not real… they’re…” Alison was shocked and as soon as Katherine grinned, the blonde woman fainted. “Oh, for God’s sake” muttered Katherine as she got down on her knees and tried to revive Alison.

“Hermione is going to be pissed” said Harry. Ron looked at his friend with surprise; “I don’t give a shit what she thinks! I’ve ruined it, I’ve really messed it all up” exclaimed Ron.

Meanwhile, Katherine lightly slapped Alison on the cheek trying to revive her; “Hey, Ali. Ali!” she shouted as Alison woke up. “Hey, Kathy?! What’s going on?” she asked timidly. “We’re in London, Chelsea to be exact. Come on girl” she said encouragingly as helped Alison onto her feet. “I thought we were in Paris. Kathy, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that the world was turning, and we flew from Paris to here and…” said Alison as she saw the keys in Katherine’s hands.

“Ali. We got here by Portkey. Ron’s portkey”. Alison looked perplexed; “It’s all real. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley… it’s all real. Come with me, we’re near Ron’s house” said Katherine as she took a catatonic Alison by her hand and walked the few steps to Ron’s front door.

“She’ll be mad at me” said Ron. “You don’t know that” replied Harry.

Katherine was about to use the key’s to enter the house, but instead she and Alison stood outside and listened; “You don’t understand. I thought I did, but I just didn’t appreciate it. This was a big thing for her, this reception. And guess what, I had to turn up and spoil everything” said Ron.

Katherine was surprised. “I just hope she forgives me one day. What am I talking about, she won’t want to see me again after this” said Ron as Harry looked on heartbroken at his friend; “She deserves better” replied Ron as Harry took in his friend’s behaviour.

“I’ve blown it, I really have blown it… Why wasn’t I born a Muggle?! Life probably would have seemed easier” he muttered. Harry was shocked; “Mate, you don’t mean that?”

Ron looked up and eyed him; “What if I do?” he said. “Tsk… I would be anything just to be with her” he muttered as he put his head down. “She’s really special, is she?” asked Harry. Ron nodded; “Yes, she is”

Harry didn’t push on, from their behaviour tonight it was obvious that the relationship his friend was in was something special. Katherine didn’t react with anger nor with fright; she just went into it all without thinking and helped her lover.

Harry had known Ron for nearly all his life, and he had never seen him as heartbroken as he was now, not even over Hermione. Harry had known for years that his friend was lonely, during his childhood he had been side-lined and whilst married to Hermione, he saw the cracks in their relationship, but this quiet outburst was something else, his eyes were beyond pleading, his manner was one of pure defeat. There was always an anger to Ron when he experienced something heart-breaking, but this time there was no anger in his mood, only regret. Something that Harry was feeling now as his thoughts turned to Alison. _‘Sweet, carefree, charming… and that smile…’_ Harry felt a tug at his heart, something that he hadn’t felt…ever.

Alison observed Katherine and she never saw her looking more emotionally defeated than she was now. The American singer was surprised by her friend’s drastic change in mood as she remembered how Katherine was on the dancefloor this evening, sensual, happy and, most of all, filled with life. A direct contrast to what she was now. Hearing Ron’s words killed off any retorts she may have presented to Katherine, the man was filled with regret and it was clear he had become serious over Katherine.

“Mate, I’ll see you in the morning” replied Ron as he finally lifted his head at looked at Harry. Harry would normally try and comfort his friend, just like Ron had done for him all these years. But this time it was different, Ron wasn’t hot headed, nor was he short tempered, he was quiet and subdued. His famous fiery spirit shattered. Harry nodded and made his way to the front door as Ron went upstairs.

Meanwhile, turning to her friend, Katherine whispered; “Ali, I’ll see you in the morning”. All of a sudden Katherine grinned and whispered; “I’m going to watch over him tonight”. At that moment the front door opened and Harry came face to face with the two women; “Hi” he said nervously as he closed the door behind him. Alison couldn’t help but smirk at his nervousness, finding it hilarious and adorable. “Erm… Ron’s upstairs” he said to Katherine as she grinned at the man; “Good night Mr. Potter” she said as she used her key to open the door, leaving Harry and Alison alone.

“Erm… I’m Harry” said Harry to Alison; “No shit, with those glasses and that scar. You’d win the best costume award at ComicCon” Harry scoffed and muttered “Great, I’ve become a fancy dress” Alison couldn’t help but snigger. “Hi. I’m Alison”

“I know. Sorry, but I recognised you” replied Harry. The man looked on nervously; “So… I was wondering would you like a lift?” asked Harry. “Yeah, I would actually” said Alison gratefully. “Great, hold my hand” said Harry as it dawned on Alison; “Not apparition again” she moaned as she took Harry’s hand. “Where are we off too?” asked Harry. “The Ritz” said Alison as she suddenly let go of Harry’s hand “Actually, do you want to go for a drink or something?” asked Alison. Harry smiled back; “Yeah, I would like that a lot” said Harry as they both started walking away from Cheyne Walk.

* * *

Quietly entering the house, Katherine locked the door behind her. Hearing a shower run from the bathroom upstairs, Katherine left her shoes in the hallway and quietly walked up the stairs and turned into the vast corridor. Finding the bathroom at the end of the hall, she opened the door a tad and found Ron showering, his shower door all steamed up.

Backing up, Katherine slipped out of her dress and she stripped off her panties. She sneaked into the bathroom yet again and opened the shower door.

Ron who was mellowing out, and thinking about what happened this evening, did not hear anything until he heard the glass door open. Turning swiftly around, wand in hand, he was left speechless at the fact that Katherine was here and the vision of beauty on display. Grinning, Katherine entered the vast shower, and joined her lover underneath the spray

Meanwhile, Harry and Alison were sitting at a wine bar in Chelsea sharing a bottle of red. The mellow atmosphere suited them both perfectly, especially after the night they’ve had. Alison couldn’t help but look in surprise at Harry, and everything that has unfolded.

“Are you going to get over it?” asked Harry, who was close to laughing at the whole situation. Alison looked at Harry in pure surprise; “What?” she said as moved in closer; “Get over the fact that you guys exist! That everything I thought was a fantasy is all real! That there was a deformed freak who wanted to destroy the world, and some punk kid stopped him” responded Alison.

Harry smirked back; “Well… yeah” Alison looked at Harry in disbelief; “Fuck me” she whispered. _‘Oh God yes!’_ thought Harry. “So how accurate are the novels?” asked Alison. “Pretty accurate. Mind you Ron didn’t have a girlfriend called Lavender” replied Harry. Alison smirked; “So what happened between him and Hermione Granger?” asked Alison. “Divorced around a year ago” replied Harry. “She’s the Minister of Magic, whilst Ron… well you can guess what he and I do” replied Harry shamefully.

* * *

Encircling his arms around her body, Katherine lay her head to one side as she felt Ron’s lips kiss and brush her skin.

“You must be absolutely furious” he whispered. Katherine moaned and responded; “Damn right I am” as she continued to love Ron’s ministrations. “I overheard what you said to Harry. You didn’t embaress me, in fact you saved me from a horrid party” she replied. “Were you scared?” she whispered.

"You are bloody right I was scared. I was scared that I left you alone to fend for yourself" whispered Ron as he held on to Katherine.

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped back.

Ron didn't want to fight, and after twenty-one years of marriage he knew that if he had no valid and truthful excuse or smart retort, he should take his punishment. Ron smiled back. Inhaling and exhaling he nodded; "You're right. You certainly know how to take care of yourself". Katherine turned to face him and grinned at him. "Good. Now that you have admitted to that, come here" she said as she came in closer to Ron and their lips met.

* * *

“Was killing… him the catalyst… for your job?” asked Alison. Harry paused for a second and finally answered; “Never thought about it that way… probably” replied Harry. “Doesn’t it bother you guys… killing people?” asked the woman with trepidation. Harry eyed Alison and looked coldly; “Well we wouldn’t be very good at our jobs if it did”.

Alison looked at Harry not buying it; “Why bother doing this job? I mean I can imagine you are well off” Harry smiled and agreed. “Well… why do you do it then?”

Harry poured Alison and him another glass; “Well its either that or be a lazy philanthropist” Alison smirked; “No, I’m serious. You’ve certainly got a choice. We all do”

Harry pondered her words and thought bitterly; _'Easy for you to say'_

* * *

The passionate fire they felt for each other ignited and they couldn't bear to break apart. Ron caressed Katherine's wet back and he couldn't help but stiffen and moan at the feeling. Katherine kept her hands attached to Ron's chiselled buttocks and squeezed them before she raised them up his back. Ron meanwhile was going the other way and he lightly held onto Katherine's buttocks.

The lips were beautifully meshed, that sustained the feeling of the two lovers that were starved of the contact they sorely missed from one another. However, their tongues danced in a battle for dominance, a battle that only passion would sway out. Finally letting go due to lack of air, Katherine gave probably the most come-hither look Ron had ever seen. Katherine's open mouth, her focused eyes and the way her left cheek drove Ron crazy.

Lightly forcing her to the tiled wall, Ron kissed Katherine again as she raised herself put wrapped her legs around Ron. The red head let go of kissing the American and woman as he pushed forward, as Katherine lowered herself onto Ron's manhood.

The heat of the water mixed in with the natural heat of Katherine's cunt, made Ron roll his eyes back and the feeling of Katherine's bare heels digging into her buttocks spurned the red head on even more. The feeling further intensified as Katherine lowered herself and drove both over the edge.

Slowly going up, Katherine looked Ron in the eyes and lowered herself again. Ron met Katherine's thrusts with his own as they both got the rhythm they were seeking, to salivate the feeling they were craving.

* * *

“You keep blushing” said Alison as she smiled back.

“Sorry, it’s just that I haven’t had such a frank conversation with someone in a while” he replied quietly.

“How come?” replied Alison. “Long story” replied Harry. “There’s enough wine still left to drink” said Alison as she smirked at Harry, to which he grinned at her; “You are dangerous” Alison blushed and started giggling; “I’ve been called many things, dangerous is not one of them”. Harry reiterated; “Well you are. Any man can lose their head over you”

Alison shook her head; “Tell that to my last boyfriend” Harry was intrigued; “What happened there?” asked Harry.

Alison gave him a look to which Harry smirked and answered; “Like you said, there’s enough wine still left to drink”

* * *

Soon Katherine's cheeky expression changed to one of pure feral, as she kissed Ron and bit into his lip. Ron didn't register the pain as he was too obsessed with the intense feeling of pleasure he was receiving, and the animalistic beauty that was Katherine's face.

Breathlessly Katherine began to say; "Don't... stop...fucking...me" Ron had never seen such beauty, nor had he ever felt so rewarded. His thoughts briefly turned to Hermione and how punctual and to the point she was. Passion and pleasure were never on their minds, and the new feelings Ron was going through drove him over the edge as he soon felt Katherine's walls cave in and pressing onto his manhood, beginning to milk the essence he had that was mixed with the sweet, almost prohibited juices, of this creature.

Katherine's face was beet red; the hot temperature of the shower and the intensity of their coupling left her breathless and yearning for the feel of her lover’s lips on hers. Ron kissed her back with an intensity he never knew he possessed. The lovemaking at the Ritz showed Ron that Katherine will not be one for a quick fumble, everything they did together had to have time and patience, and Ron reasoned that after all was what gave into the ultimate pleasure a person can feel.

* * *

Alison playfully grimaced; “Okay, David, the asshole, dumped for me for… another singer” she bitterly responded.

“Do you still love him?” asked Harry. Alison eyed Harry with scorn; “What kind of question is that?” Harry smirked; “Simple question, do you still have feelings for the guy or not?” Alison laughed offendedly; “Look at the risk of you wiping my memory, I’m gonna leave now and not be offended… Mr. Potter, thank you for an interesting evening and…”

Harry was smirking through Alison’s tirade; “I am offended by your candour… Just finishing your sentence”.

“Well, I’m leaving now” said Alison, making no moves to move out of her seat. “Well, good night” said Harry still smirking, enjoying the over the top tirade; “You are so pig headed and absurd, asking me a question like that” said Alison. Harry responded; “Now that you mention it, my whole world is absurd”

Alison was smirking; “And you think you can just whisk me into this absurd world of yours?” Harry responded, revelling in this line of questioning; “Very much so”. Alison laughed; “Are all you guys this direct?”

“No, I’m just trying to get my head around the fact that you were dumped” said Harry. “I find that very difficult to believe”.

Alison looked queryingly at the man “Meaning?” she asked. “Well, the guy has to be a complete arse. I know its cliched, but he is” replied Harry as he poured the rest of the wine in their glasses. “You’re sweet” she whispered back. Harry blushed again.

* * *

Finally setting her tired legs down, Katherine's feet betrayed her as she couldn't stand, and Ron had to carry on holding her.

"You okay, Princess?" Ron said in probably the unadulterated raw, yet caring, voice Katherine had ever heard. Tears of pleasure and of love poured out of her eyes as she took in Ron's pet name for her.

After her euphoria started to rescind, Katherine turned around and let her head lean onto her shoulder. "Thank you again for getting me out of the party" responded Katherine with a grin. “I still feel pretty bad about that” said Ron. Katherine sighed; “Don’t be my love. If I must get into bed with some sickening oily pervert, I prefer to skip the Comedie…”

“Comedie… As in Comedie Francaise?” asked Ron. Katherine was surprised; “Wow, you’ve actually heard of them?”

“Well, I do know they are one of the oldest theatre companies in the world” replied Ron. “The oldest actually” replied Katherine.

“Katherine, I am so sorry. I…” Katherine interrupted Ron’s tirade by kissing him again. Ron dropped his hands, thus dropping the soap onto the floor. Pulling back from the kiss, Katherine got on her knees to pick up the soap, and whilst on her knees she slowly trailed a soapy trail up Ron’s calf, past his hip and up to his abs. Ron took the soap from Katherine’s hand and put it back on the soap dish on the tiled shelf. Katherine’s face went from cheeky grin to feral as she eyed Ron’s prominent erected manhood.

“Erm… Katherine… You know…” said Ron as Katherine took Ron’s manhood in her hands and licked from the base of his balls all the way to the slit.

“It is satisfying to know” said Katherine as she took her hand and massaged Ron’s erected manhood “That your wand has stiffened so soon" said Katherine whilst grinning. Ron was about to say something when Katherine licked the head and soon descended her mouth over Ron’s erection.

Ron moaned and cursed he felt the warm suction over his manhood. Sure, he had been on the receiving end of this treatment from Katherine before, but this time it felt more sensual. Ron couldn’t help but cry out as soon as he felt Katherine’s gag reflex. “Shit! Katherine…” he said breathlessly. Despite being married for twenty-one years, Ron had never experienced fellatio till two nights ago. Hermione had never been for such acts. No matter how much Ron wanted to pleasure her orally, she would feel repulsed at such acts due to the taste and germs one would get, and then sharing through kissing.

Ron wiped the cobwebs from his mind as he felt his head yet again hit Katherine’s gag reflex and he couldn’t help but moan out at the sensation he was feeling. Katherine meanwhile was gorging on Ron, the ginger musk, the taste emanating from his slit, the thick wholesomeness drove the woman mad with desire. As she went down on him, Katherine secretly began to stroke herself. Ron opened his eyes and looked down to see what Katherine was doing;

“Katherine, Katherine. Stop!” he said. Katherine looked up, his manhood still in the warmth of her mouth and her beautiful eyes showing a mixture of confusion and pleading. Removing herself from her mouth, Ron slithered onto the floor, and snogged Katherine who, free from any resistance or inhibitions, let herself go hungrily as she kissed Ron back, who after a few seconds let go of Katherine’s lips and motioned for her to lie down; “Why did you ask me to stop?” asked Katherine in a state of delirium. Getting on top of her Ron kissed her again and rolled over taking Katherine with him. In her near frenzy state, Katherine impaled herself on Ron and started to ride him, with Ron matching her thrusts.

* * *

“Well, the last I heard he was engaged to be married” said Alison melancholic.

Raising her glass; “Wish them the best of luck” she said as she gulped the rest of her wine. “I know its cliched to say he didn’t deserve you… but, he didn’t deserve you” said Harry.

“Are you just filled with clichés Mr. Potter?” asked Alison with humour. Harry pondered for a moment; “Well you can guess I’m not a very good conversationalist, so resorting to clichés, even though I do mean them, is well… my lines in conversation” replied Harry nervously.

Alison saw his shyness and decided to goad it; “You’re not good at meeting people? Are you, Mr. Potter?” she asked. Harry looked nervous and laughed; “Some hero, right?” Alison smirked; “Hmm, what if I don’t wanna meet a hero, just a man?” she asked.

Harry nervously scratched the back of his neck and replied; “Well, you could do worse” Alison laughed, which Harry started to become mesmerised by. Becoming more at ease, Harry pushed ahead “You know I am a wizard I could easily prank him or create an embarrassing situation for him”. Alison laughed; “Thanks Harry, I’ll think about it”

“Do. World class Aurors, just a fire call away” said Harry. To which Alison smiled; “Cellular phones have clearly not entered the sphere yet” said Harry with a touch of humour. “How come?” asked Alison. “Unless charmed, electronics do not work in locations with a strong magical presence” replied Harry. “So, nothing electronic at Diagon Ally, the Ministry or at Hogwash?” asked Alison to which Harry smirked; “Yes, and its Hogwarts” he replied exclaiming.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Katherine to start approaching the throes of her euphoric climax as Ron, who was still meeting Katherine’s thrusts, wet his fingers in the still warm running water and started stroking Katherine’s pearl. Her stomach muscles flexed and her eyes opened wide in shock pleasure.

“Ohhhh…Fuuuuccckkk” trailed off Katherine as she felt Ron’s coarse fingertips lightly stroking her clit, all the while she was riding him.

It didn’t take long for Katherine’s walls to clamp down and for her to lose herself as Ron did also. Crying out Ron’s name, Katherine rode out her high as she then fell on Ron’s body whilst her body shook and her breath left her chest. Ron too was in nirvana as Katherine’s warm body slowly brought him back to his surroundings. Both held each other as they both calmed down and the sound of the shower running invaded their senses, along with the heat that was rising within their bodies.

After a few moments Katherine’s post coital body was still languid as she rose her head to meat Ron’s surprised gaze. “Thank…you” whispered Ron incoherently. Katherine looked at Ron perplexed; “Thank you” reiterated Katherine.

Ron blushed as he stood up and helped Katherine rise. Ron kept his hands on her hips before moving them round to caress her stomach. Katherine reached up her hand and caressed Ron's cheek as she gazed at him. Ron took a moment to look at the sweet smiling beauty in front of him, the water from the shower emphasising the glow about her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are" said Ron breathlessly.

Katherine drew Ron closer and he began caressing her breasts and stomach. The electricity they felt whenever they touched came awake as Ron wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer as their lips were locked in together.

“Thank you for watching over me tonight” Katherine whispered. Ron gazed at Katherine and replied; “Thank you for saving me life tonight”.

“Allow me to watch over you tonight” replied Katherine. If Ron ever had a moment of pure blissful abandonment, it was now gazing into the woman who had gotten under his skin.

* * *

“Anyhow. How did you get roped into tonight?” asked Harry. Alison laughed; “Was invited by Kathy to the reception. Most probably tried to set me up with someone”.

Harry paused; “Did it work?” he asked sheepishly. Alison smirked; “Ask me that a bit later”. Harry smirked back and nodded; “Okay. So, why the matchmaking?” he asked.

Alison sighed; “Been stuck in the rut for too long” she said sadly.

“Not wishing to sugar coat the situation, but the man truly was an idiot. Clearly he didn’t know what was good for him” said Harry. “And do you know what’s good for you? Mr. Potter?” she asked flirtingly. “I’d like to think so” replied Harry, with hesitation.

“I get the check” said Alison. “Where to next?” she asked.

Both Harry and Alison left the wine bar; “Can we apparate? Wanna get used to it” asked Alison. Harry nodded; “Of course” he replied, feeling his insides go warm and his heart being optimistic. “Take my hand” he whispered as Alison took Harry’s hand lightly into hers and strangely felt more secured then she had been in a long time. “Grab tight” said Harry as they both apparated.

* * *

They arrived at the alley near Berkley Street. “Like I said, just around the corner” said Harry.

Alison had to steady herself, trying to avoid puking up. Harry held onto her; “Easy Alison. Here…” said Harry as he took out a small tin box and popped out a small translucent lozenge “Take this, it will take away the nausea” said Harry as Alison took the small tablet and put into her mouth. Within a second, the nausea had passed; “Boy, this stuff is weird” she said. Harry smiled; “Yeah, part of the hangover cure, it really does help. All natural and herbal, you can’t beat it”. Alison nodded; “Totally”

Arriving at the Ritz, both Harry and Alison were nervous about how to proceed. “Here we are” she said. “Yes” replied Harry. “Um… look I was wondering if you would like to meet…” said Harry nervously. “Wanna come up for a drink?” asked Alison. Harry was a surprised and couldn’t help but be dumb folded for a split second. “Umm… yeah” he whispered without thinking. Alison smiled “Great, give me about five minutes and come on up. Fitzrovia Suite”. As Alison entered the hotel, Harry stood there counting down the three hundred seconds.

 _‘Gods, what a night. Breaking in, stealing, explosions, shooting, free falling… now I get to romance the girl?! This isn’t happening’_ he thought to himself as he began to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Alison got up to her room and waited nervously. _‘It’s obvious I’m gonna wake up and this had all been a dream. Seriously, explosions, magic, Harry Potter… For fuck’s sake I’m gonna wake up soon. Damn, I’m entitled to a night with him’_ she thought humorously, before becoming solemn at the thought that she knew this wasn’t a dream and… The bell rang and Alison opened the door, “Hi, come on in” she said as she let Harry in. “I’ve only got scotch and brandy, I’m afraid” said Alison. “Scotch is fine, thanks” responded Harry.

Ten minutes later, the two were on the balcony looking over the London night. “Damn, this city is so interlocked in its layout” muttered Alison. “Yeah it truly is” responded Harry.

“Lived here all your life?” asked Alison. “No, not at all. Up until last year I was living near Devon” responded Harry.

“Why the sticks?” asked Alison. Harry gulped a sip of his large Scotch and responded; “Good spots for apparating. Plus, it was far enough for Gin… well her”.

Alison took a sip from her glass and asked; “Far enough from the in laws?” asked Alison. Harry chuckled; “Yeah. I think that’s the reason she married me” replied Harry.

Alison was careful not to tread water so decided to backtrack; “Ever thought about moving back into the city before?”

Harry pondered; “Well, now that you mentioned it, I guess I was lying to myself. Having grown up in the suburbs, riding trains just to…“

Harry turned to Alison and took in her sympathetic demeanour, that radiated her beauty even more. “Well… it’s all in the books” said Harry with a laugh. “No, I think it was after Gin left that I wanted to move to the city. But I was too much of a coward to make the move” said Harry.

“How about you, do you miss L.A.?” asked Harry. Alison nodded; “I do it’s my home, but… For me it doesn’t hold a candle to this city. To be honest, I sometimes wonder whether to stay here permanently”.

Harry took a sip and asked; “Do you get a lot of gigs here?” Alison nodded; “Yeah, got hell of a fanbase in the UK. Besides after my breakup, I doubt I wanna see L.A. anytime soon”.

Drinking their second glass, Harry asked; “So where are you family from originally?” Alison answered; “Scandinavian from my dad’s side, emigrated in the late nineteenth century. How about you?” asked Alison.

“Well, my mums’ side there were mainly Squibs. Dad’s side was so called Pureblood” replied Harry with a hint of revulsion, to which Alison noticed. “I see you are not a fan” she replied with a smile, hoping to ease Harry’s distaste. Harry smiled back; “Not at all. The bane of my so-called life” he replied before immediately asking;

“How about you? Did you always want to be a singer?” Alison nodded; “Oh God yes. Music saved my life. When my parents divorced, I lost myself in music… and I guess I never really found a way to get myself out of it”.

Harry nodded; “Nice place to lose oneself” Alison agreed; “Yeah. Although it depends on what type of music you lose yourself into”. Harry became intrigued; “What were your escape artists?” he asked as Alison laughed; “Ella Fitzgerald, Johnny Cash, Aretha Franklin. I remember first listening to _Ring of Fire_ when I was eight, and the poetry, the cynicism in the lyrics, mixed with Cash’s brooding voice really put the hook in me”.

“How about Fitzgerald?” asked Harry. “Her purity and timing, I mean it was impeccable. It just… it worked so beautifully especially with scat singing… it just worked”. As Alison gushed about her musical inspirations, Harry marvelled at her excitement, her giddiness and her purity.

“Glad you had an outlet for it all” said Harry. Alison nodded; “Yeah” she replied quietly as she took her final sip of her drink. After a pause, Harry asked; “Are you close to them?”

Alison contemplated her answer; “Yeah, sort off. I mean I see them… but… I always…”.

“Yeah” whispered Harry, as he sunk in what Alison avoided to mention.

Looking over the London skyline, he marvelled at the expanse of it all. If He Who Must Not Be Named had actually ever taken the time to have a look at the view… would he have wanted to wipe away Muggle kind? More than ever probably.

“I heard they call L.A. the City of Lights. But I think London should also qualify” said Alison.

“Yeah… You know I heard in the Pacific, they have these algae’s that light up, and only come out of the water every so often. I bet its comparable to this” said Harry.

“Do you ever want to go there?” asked Alison. Harry nodded; “Yeah, hopefully”

“Do you travel a lot?” asked Alison. Harry nodded; “Yeah, kids at Hogwarts so…” said Harry as he took his final sip.

“Does it ever make you lonely?” asked Alison.

Harry struggled to answer “Yeah, sometimes”. Alison smiled back. “You?” asked Harry, already knowing the answer. “Really lonely” she whispered back.

Harry gazed into her eyes and caressed Alison’s soft pale white cheek with his thumb. Alison smiled contently as she leaned in her cheek to Harry’s palm. Harry slowly started to close the minute space between them as he used his hand to guide Alison’s face closer to his. As their eyes closed instinctively, their lips met and locked together as they kissed. Harry lowered his hard as he softly caressed down to Alison’s arm. Alison wrapped her arms around Harry and slowly caressed his back. They lost themselves into the passion they were experiencing, but Alison had enough reserve to lead Harry back into her room, strip him off his jacket.

Finally letting go, Alison saw Harry’s expression of pure love, and the abandonment of reserve or pretence. As soon as Harry saw Alison’s breathtakingly beautiful and welcoming gaze, he couldn’t hide his eagerness behind looks of doubt any longer. He wanted her, and she wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is obviously a work of fiction. I do not own the fictional character mentioned, nor do I know or have any knowledge of the Real Persons mentioned in this fic.

Minister Granger arrived at her office early, much to the surprise of her staff. Fuming at the overnight report she had received by owl only a few moments ago, Hermione gave everyone a curt good morning and blew into her office.

“ _Basterds, cavalier Basterds_!” she fumed to herself. “ _Going for a jolly and risking exposure. How dare they_ ” Placing her case at her desk, Hermione called for Porpentina, her PA, to come in.

“Yes, Minister?” asked the young and attractive lady. “Has Auror’s Potter and Weasley checked in?”

“I’m afraid not Minister. Only Boothroyd has. Early reports are quite promising. The full report will be available in a few moments. Poor Phineas came in early to complete it” The very mention of Boothroyd’s name, calmed her down, but Hermione’s anger was so over the edge that she curtly dismissed her assistant.

Hermione sat at her desk; “ _How am I going to square this with the French? Poor Gabrielle, her neck is in for the chop. Ron, you arsehole, you just had to play James Bond, did you?! But why?’_ Hermione calmed down and mentally went through her ex husband’s record, he was never one for showing off, or being cavalier. _‘Hope he didn’t need to rescue a damsel! Merlin, that’s all I need right now’_ she laughed to herself.

* * *

The dark grey skies, that were a staple of an autumn day in the UK, always gave Ron a false impression that there was still time to sleep. He looked at the clock on his former bedside table and saw that it was six. Feeling the crusts in his eyes and the horrid taste of an unwashed mouth, Ron groggily and quietly got up from the bed and he opened the door, walking his way the short distance to the bathroom.

Cleaning his teeth and shaving, temporally getting rid of his ever-growing stubble, Ron made his way back to the welcoming haven that was his bedroom and he quietly got into bed. Lightly groping the white duvet and pulling it towards him when he momentarily froze at the weight that was keeping the duvet in place. The seductive feminine murmur that was uttered was from the weight of the God forsakenly beautiful figure that turned around and pressed itself against Ron’s own body.

“Hmm, missed ya” said Katherine as she snuggled closer to Ron’s strong body. The scent of his shampoo, filtered through the natural musk of Katherine’s short dark hair, invaded Ron’s senses as he kissed the head lying on his chest. Meanwhile, Katherine turned her head towards Ron and slowly descended, placing soft kisses on the toned abdomen beneath her. As she trailed said kisses up past his chest up to his neck and finally up his freshly shaven chin. Katherine revelled in Ron’s masculine tinged scent; whose notes were pleasantly woven with the sandalwood fragrance of his chin. The two smiled at each other; “Hi” she whispered, “Hello” whispered Ron, and that alone made Katherine close the gap and kiss the man Infront of her.

Inhaling his scent, Katherine let go of Ron’s lips and grinned to which Ron smiled back at her as he gently touched Katherine’s face with his fingers. He still couldn’t believe that he had met this angel, let alone been intimate with her. Drawing his fingers down Katherine’s face and down to her collarbone, Ron couldn’t deny the alien feelings that had overwhelmed him. He had tried to suppress such feelings, considering his profession, but Ron couldn’t deny them anymore as he asked the himself the question he had wanted to ask for so long.

 _‘Is this what falling in love feels like?’_ he asked himself. _‘Falling in love…What the hell?!’_ he thought to himself. Once again drawing his attention back to the object of his desires, Ron blurted out semi-seriously “Am I dreaming this?”

Katherine took in his words, but she also took in the way he had said those words which was filled with emotion and a total abandonment of pretence and doubt. But it was the sudden split-second hitch at the end of the question that caught her attention. The pure vulnerability that Ron had displayed moved the American woman and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms forever. Ron looked into Katherine’s eyes and saw how dilated and warm they had become as she answered;

“I thought I was the one who was dreaming”. Ron smiled back; his blue eyes filled with passion and love dazzled the woman as she slowly started to lose herself within those eyes. However, suddenly Ron’s eyes became mischievous, thus waking Katherine from her revive;

“You thought you were the one who was dreaming? Well in that case” he said as his smile turned brazen and he rolled over so he was lying on top of Katherine, their nude bodies caressing one another as her rear was comfortably pressed into the mattress below the woman. “Thank God, we made it to the bed this time” said Katherine as she laughed. “Yeah… you saucy minx” responded Ron. As Katherine rolled her eyes back into her head at the pathetic words.

Ron bent his head and trailed kisses down Katherine’s body, as he indulged in the soft feeling of her skin on his lips and the very faint salty taste that revelled the taste buds of his lips. Meanwhile Katherine wrapped her arms around her lover and caressed his hair and shoulders, which in turn caused Ron to moan at the delicate touch. Katherine sharply inhaled as she felt Ron’s lips lightly caressing her abdomen, and she exhaled and panted lightly as Ron kissed and brushed his lips on her mound. Katherine began lightly tapping her fingers on Ron’s head as he kissed her mound and teased her thighs with light pecks. The sun came penetrating through the grey sky and filtered through the windows as Katherine closed her eyes and revelled in the warmth on her face and the tingling from beneath. Their first night together, Katherine marvelled at Ron’s talent and stamina, but last night she marvelled at his take charge attitude and his selfish desire into pleasure and loving her. Last night in the shower she wanted to pleasure him, and he still sacrificed said pleasure to ensuring that she was the one who reached euphoria. And now here he was, doing the same.

* * *

Happy Monday’s. Whether it was Shaun Ryder or someone else who came up with the name to the 90s rock band, that person was clearly a certified moron according to Hugo Weasley, who had entered the Great Hall and sat next to his sister and cousins. As Hugo served himself his usual egg and toast, Lilly gushed “Happy Monday everyone”.

Her brother, James, and her cousins just glared at her, wishing she’d shut up.

“Not now Lu” said James. “Someone got up on the wrong side this morning” observed Rosie.

“No, I just spent too long on my essay for Defence” mumbled James. “How do you think you faired?” asked Hugo. “No idea mate. Hopefully I’ll just get a pat on the back. How about your essay for Shortarse?” asked James.

“Friday afternoon. Still not happy with it a hundred per cent” replied Hugo as James groaned. Rosie meanwhile glared menacingly at her brother; “His name is Professor Longbottom” she said. Hugo grinned slyly at her; “Still fancy him then?” asked Hugo. Rosie blushed; “No, I do not” she replied hastily. “Yeah, yeah. Wishing to get to his bulbs” said Hugo as he winked at James.

“Anyhow, I think my essay is not a hundred per cent. Think I could improve…”Lilly looked perplexed at her cousin; “Merlin, you are your mother’s son. From what mum used to tell me, she wasn’t happy when the parchment was the wrong colour”

Hugo laughed; “Well, I can tell you off the bat that I don’t know why we still haven’t adopted tablets. Save a hell of a lot of trees”. Rosie replied; “Good in theory, but can you imagine the amount of spell work that will be needed to set every device to work in magical areas? Not to mention the constant upgrades”.

Albus shook his head; “Don’t’ remind me, every month becomes a nightmare, going out of Hogsmeade just to get a decent signal”.

“Any news about your dad?” asked Lilly. “Yeah, we got a letter” said Rosie. “Uncle Harry and he have really done it; they’ve broken free from the shackles” said Hugo admiringly. “Yeah, dad sent me photos. Bloody hell nine bedrooms…” whispered James. “Yeah, my dad told me. Lucky you” replied Hugo. “Oh, come on, your dad’s house is amazing, at least it has character” said Lilly. Both Rosie and Hugo couldn’t disagree, but Hugo continued; “True, but transport links are crap”.

“Ain’t gonna bother you in a few years from now” replied James. “That reminds me, how is your apparating going?” asked Hugo.

“Lost my head of hair last week” said James. Hugo and Lilly couldn’t help but giggle, “So you’re wearing a syrup?” asked Hugo as he lightly pulled his cousin’s hair. “Get off, you weirdo!” exclaimed James.

Hugo calmed down and looked at his two cousins sensitively; “Erm… don’t know if you want to talk about this, but I heard your dad started erm…well…” James smirked; “Dating again. Don’t worry mate, it had to happen eventually” replied James.

“French girl I heard” said Rosie. “Ooh la la” replied Hugo humorously as James smirked, whilst Lilly just rolled her eyes in annoyance. “But I think he should wait before rushing in” said Lilly.

Both boys looked at the younger girl in pity; “Erm… Lilly… it has been a while” replied James sympathetically. Whilst Hugo was sniggering, and Rosie looked disapprovingly at him. “But he should mourn mum” said Lilly.

Hugo stopped sniggering; “Look Lilly. Hasn’t he mourned her long enough? No doubt she would have wanted him and all you guys to be happy?” said Rosie as she saw the first tears coming out of her cousin. Rosie saw this and went underneath the table and came out the other end next to her cousin. “Come here” she whispered as she hugged her crying form, with James hugging her from the other end.

Hugo looked on and felt bad, thinking about his mother. She had cheated on his father, but at least she was still here. But then his thoughts came back to the future. There was no way on earth that they would have a close relationship with their Uncle George, even Roxanne (who had graduated a few months ago) wrote to the siblings and actually apologised to them, to which Hugo replied that the only apology that should be forthcoming was from her father.

The boy thought about his father a lot lately, especially when he announced he was moving a second time. The next move, and the fact he was moving to a trendier part of London, the vast house… was he trying starve away a mid-life crisis? And, was Hugo’s father going to turn into a bachelor for life? Or will he follow his best friend’s example?

* * *

Harry Potter was lying in bed, his whole-body stiff in shock, even if the vast duvet was warmly covering his whole body. His breathing was laboured and his eyes were glued to the ceiling, daring not to look anywhere else. The silence was deafening, and the only sound that could be heard were his own heartbeats, and the alarm bells warning him he was naked in a stranger’s bed.

“Erm…so” said Harry. “Yeah” replied Alison, the look of pure bliss and satisfaction dominating her features. Looking to his right he saw Alison smiling at him; to which Harry nervously smiled back, and Alison laughed out loud, thus calming Harry down.

“What’s wrong Harry? I mean you are not married are ya?” asked Alison. “Erm… no” replied Harry.

“So why the nerves?” asked Alison as she flashed her winning smile to him. That was all Harry needed.

Turning to her, Harry took the woman in his arms and kissed her for dear life, Alison surrendered to the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry felt Alison’s hands pressure his head before she felt them going towards his lower back, egging him on to continue. Finally detaching his lips from hers, Harry started kissing a trail down the white porcelain looking neck and onto her beautiful soft skin that had a scent of freshness and cleanliness.

Reaching down to her perfectly sized bosom, Harry encircled her left nipple and sucked on it whilst he used his tongue to flick the nipple. “Oh…Harry” she moaned as Harry let go and continued his trail down to her abdomen, which he showered with kisses and slowly continued down to her mound which he did the same. Alison felt Harry’s mouth and tongue and raised her hips to not lose the contact; “Harry…” she said breathlessly as she felt the man licking her mound and taking licks on her pearl from time to time. Letting go, much to Alison’s chagrin, Harry then puckered his lips and blew cool air on the hot mound; “OH FUCK!! Asshole” she moaned as she almost convulsed at the sensation. Harry then went back to licking away at her, as Alison’s moans got louder and louder. “Oh… oh Harry” Alison exclaimed as she let loose and Harry culled her heated release.

* * *

Ron wasn’t putting pressure and intensity, here he was simply ensuring that Katherine felt loved and yet the pain in his heart increased due to his fear of loving her… and not being loved back. Kissing all the way down to her feet, Ron kissed Katherine’s soles, to which she started giggling. “Stop” exclaimed Katherine, and Ron did, but he soon started to ascend and tickle her sides to which Katherine giggled, “Stop it Ron” she said in between the laughter. Kissing her abdomen a few times Ron peered through the duvet up at Katherine and was greeted by her happy and love filled face, and her beautiful brown eyes. Ascending further, Ron finally got on top of Katherine and simply took in the love and beauty on display. Moving her hands to his back, Katherine caressed the skin underneath her soft fingertips as Ron lowered his head and traced her lips with his tongue before kissing her.

“Hmm… Love waking up with ya” murmured Katherine as she moved her hand and ran it through Ron’s red hair, “Love waking up with you too” said Ron as he gave Katherine one more quick kiss, which then metamorphosed into a snog when Katherine didn’t let go of Ron’s head and gently pressured it down so that his lips met hers.

In the heat of the moment, Katherine wrapped her arms around Ron and rolled over so that now she was on top. Letting go of Ron’s lips, Katherine caressed Ron’s face, her soft fingers sending jolts to his nerve ends.

“You shave all the time” she asked. “Yeah” he answered with a smile, “I’m a fast grower”.

Katherine’s smile turned into a sly grin as she answered; “You can say that again”. Ron laughed, causing Katherine to get off Ron’s body and lie beside him.

Turning towards her, Ron kissed Katherine again before pressing a kiss down her neck and moving to her shoulder;

“You are so beautiful” whispered Ron with pure love and abandonment of pretences. Katherine smiled slightly and reached out to caress Ron’s cheek; “So are you” she whispered.

Ron laughed; “What? This ugly mug?” said Ron jovially. “You’re cute, and you know it” exclaimed Katherine as Ron blushed and continued kissing down her shoulder and then up again, kissing her collarbone and getting near her cheek. Katherine laid down on the bed again and stared at the ceiling.

“I have something to tell ya” she whispered as Ron kissed Katherine’s cheek and was softly caressing her arm. Ron stopped and looked at Katherine who was still staring at the ceiling. Turning her head towards Ron; “No, please don’t stop” she whispered breathlessly, and Ron continued his ministrations. Katherine gazed at her lover who opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman.

“Thank you for loving me” she said earnestly. Katherine saw the happiness as she looked into Ron’s beautiful blue eyes, the surge of energy that bounced between them enlivened Katherine’s heart as she revelled in their happiness. “That… was… never…going…to be…a problem” said Ron who resumed his kissing.

“What?” she asked. Ron stopped his ministrations and looked Katherine in the eye; “Loving you”

Katherine caressed Ron’s cheek with her thumb and thought about the last few days and how in these few days, her life had completely changed. Discovering that there was love in the world, discovering that what was fantasy, was in fact very real. The adventure she had indulged in and the fact that this man cared about her so much, probably even too much. Katherine had never rushed into relationships, but this time she let her heart do the thinking and she had found this man, this wizard, her man and her warrior;

“Are you for real?” she whispered in disbelief. Ron laid his head to his side, so his cheek was resting against Katherine’s palm. “Are you?” asked Ron with disbelief. Katherine languidly grinned.

“You are one strange man, Ronald Weasley” she whispered again, to which Ron smirked and turned his face to kiss her palm; “As long as I’m not boring, I can take any adjective”

 _‘You are anything but boring’_ thought the woman.

* * *

“Harry” she whispered breathlessly, looking up to see his wicked face, Alison was about to say something when he sneered, went under the duvet and softly kissed the inside of her thighs before ascending, lightly kissing a trail to her abdomen before he blew raspberries on her pearly white skinned stomach. Alison shook in surprise and when the second raspberry came, Alison started to giggle. Using his hands to tickle her sides, Harry looked up at Alison and saw what he wanted to see, this woman laughing happily and carefree.

“Stop it, Harry” exclaimed Alison between giggles and Harry did, before he kissed a trail up between her breasts, up her neck and when he reached her lips he pecked them before he felt Alison’s arms around his head pulling him in closer, thus intensifying their kissing.

Letting go of her lips, the first thing Harry saw was Alison’s smiling face; “Why did you do that?” she asked. Harry kissed her again and replied; “Isn’t it obvious?” eyeing Alison with disbelief. Alison caressed Harry’s cheek and pulled him down to meet her lips with his. The passion she felt only exacerbated both her and Harry as he became ruthless in his ministrations. Alison caught on and was going to indulge in said passionate ministrations as Harry carried on the complicated task of trying to decipher what else made this Seattle born angel click, all the while having his heart and soul etched by said angel.

Harry began to descend his journey as he let go of Alison’s lips and kissed his way down to her collarbone and down her shoulder, where he took the opportunity to softly bite on it. Alison’s breath hitched with pleasure making Harry eye the woman and smirk at her; “You really are dangerous are you” he responded before leaning in to kiss her. Alison kissed him back and was about to maneuverer herself so she was on top, when… at that moment her phone rang.

“Shit, forgot it isn’t Sunday” said Alison as she got out of bed, walked naked to where her bag was placed and retrieved her phone. “Hello… oh I’m so sorry. Actually, she’s in Chelsea… Can you pick me up and I think Ms. Waterston is at…”

Harry smiled and replied; “22 Cheyne Walk”. Alison repeated the address and hanged up.

“He’ll be here in an hour” replied Alison as Harry got out of bed and put on his underpants. “Mind if I…” he asked “Sure” said Alison pointing towards the bathroom. “Sure, help yourself”.

Harry went to the bathroom. He looked at his wrist and saw his wand charmed into it. Taking a cotton bud, her transfigured it into a toothbrush and began to wash his teeth, all the while thinking on how to proceed. Harry really wanted to see her again and from the looks of it so did Alison. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but giggle;

 _‘I’ve just slept with a singer?_ he thought to himself, smugly. Before he knew it, his facial expression became serious once again; “Grow up Potter” he muttered to himself.

Coming out of the bathroom, Alison smiled at Harry as he gathered his clothing and began to put them on.

“Wanna get some breakfast?” asked Alison. “Sorry I can’t. I’ve got to appease the Minister” replied Harry as Alison giggled.

“Believe me, it was worth it” said Alison as Harry blushed and she giggled. 

Both were dressed and ready in a few moments, as Alison eyed Harry putting on his jacket, she jested; “Hope you don’t obliviate me after all this” joked Alison.

Harry smiled back “Don’t worry I won’t. Besides I’m too scared to perform memory charms” said Harry.

“How come?” asked Alison as she sat down.

Harry grimaced as he thought about Lockhart and how, when using Ron’s broken wand in his second year, his memory charm backfired on him and erased his memory.

“Long story” he responded as he made his bed. “Although, I’ll be happy to tell you about it over dinner” said Harry.

Alison finished buttoning her blouse when she looked coyly at her potential lover; “Are you asking me out Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked up at Alison and smirked; “Yes I am” he said boldly. Alison stepped towards Harry; “What makes you think I’ll go out with you?” asked Alison, with a hint of humour in her voice.

For a split second Harry was worried, but the coy look Alison was giving him eased him and he decided to play along; “Well, the fact that in the last twelve or so hours you have driven me completely bonkers”

Harry saw Alison’s eyes dilate, and her coy smile moving a fraction. “Well, you see Mr. Potter. I need proof that you have become completely bonkers…” she gave a small laugh over the word “…over me”

Harry laughed and stepped in closer; “What proof do you need?” asked Harry. Alison smirked as she pulled Harry in closer and snogged him. Harry drew Alison closer into him, as the kissing intensified, and Harry caressed Alison’s back. Their tongues danced in between their mouths, dancing to the ancient tune of pleasurable moans and the savage coupling that both partook in last night. Pulling back, but not before Harry sneaked in a quick peck on Alison’s lips, Harry was greeted to what was quickly becoming to one of the most beautiful sights he could revel in, the smile and giddiness of Alison Sudol.

Alison grinned; “Hmm… I need more convincing” she said. Harry smirked and replied; “Sorry gorgeous. But we’re out of time”

“Guess I need to shoot in the dark and wait until tonight” said Alison. Harry apologetically looked on; “Yes, I’m afraid so” he replied before leaning in and kissing Alison again.

* * *

After a lot of effort, both Ron and Katherine were getting dressed, Ron got ready in his work clothes, whilst Katherine blushed at having only her dress from the previous evening to wear.

“Want me to configure the dress for you?” asked Ron sympathetically. Katherine was confused as she laid her dress on the bed. Ron took his wand and swished and flicked. At first Katherine was horrified that the dress split into two and then she was shocked at how the dark lacy material transformed into a dark purple silk shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

“Wow” exclaimed Katherine. “Hope its okay” asked Ron, to which Katherine, whilst smiling in gratitude, hugged and kissed her boyfriend; “Thank you darling” she said as she kissed him again. Ron couldn’t help but blush as he was proud of himself.

“You’re a genius, my love” said Katherine, to which Ron scoffed; “I’m no different than any other wizard” he said modestly.

“Big difference Ron. No wizard has ever managed to enchant me before.” responded Katherine. Ron smirked; “Didn’t know you knew any” he replied, with a small hint of jealousy. Katherine smirked at him; “Oh yeah. I used to go out with Merlin himself” she replied to which Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes back.

Both of them got dressed and went downstairs to Ron’s kitchen. “Tell me something, how do you get to work?” asked Katherine as she settled down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Ron, who had summoned four eggs, which magically cracked and fell into a bowel, and was now scrambling them replied “Well by Floo today, into the fireplace, speck of powder and I’m at work” replied Ron. to which Katherine began to giggle. Ron fumed as he poured the batter into a pan and magically got the coffee ready;

“Yes I know, Mary fucking Poppins. It ain’t funny you know” he replied, but Katherine continued giggling. Ron grinned and muttered; “If you expect me to sing _Chim Chimney Cher-ee_ then you’ve got another thing coming”

Upon hearing that Katherine giggled harder, whilst Ron shook his head in annoyance, all the while thinking how he would do almost anything to hear this beautiful woman laugh and be happy.

Calming down; Katherine said; “Sorry, I just…” Ron smiled; “It’s okay” he replied as he got the batter out and served the eggs on plates. As he approached the island and set the plates down, Katherine sneaked her hand onto Ron’s and caressed it. Ron’s breath almost silently hitched at this feeling, Katherine just about heard the hitch in Ron’s voice and she was moved at how a simple act like this can brighten up her lover.

“So, you’ve got hell to pay after last night?” she asked.

“Yeah” replied Ron. “What do you think will happen?” asked Katherine with worry. Ron shrugged; “Pull me out of the field. Normally I would be angry. But now… now I’ve got something more important to do” said Ron as he looked at Katherine’s hand covering his own, before he shyly looked up at her, and he was rewarded with an inviting smile from her.

“So, magical national security takes a back seat to my happiness?” asked Katherine teasingly.

“Yes” said Ron with certainty. Katherine was speechless at Ron’s response and she couldn’t help but smile, whilst trying to cover up the tear that came from her right eyes and down her cheek. Ron walked round and stood in front of her lover and caressed her cheek as she did his.

“Where the hell have you been all my life?” whispered Katherine. Ron inhaled and exhaled; “Where have you been?” he whispered back. Katherine eyed Ron and leant her cheek on Ron’s warm palm. He wanted to tell her, tell her that he was in love with her, and yet he was scared that he would frighten her and she would back off. This train of thought made Ron anxious, so he decided to put it off for now, and simply revel in having Katherine so close to him.

* * *

Harry had to apparate home to change and face Hermione’s wrath. After a goodbye snog where Harry felt his whole being getting marked, possibly for life, the two potential lovers away from the Ritz seperatly, Harry to the apparition point, whilst Alison walked towards the car waiting for her. “Cheyne Walk?” asked the driver. Alison replied; “Yes please”. As the car moved away, the beautiful blonde woman couldn’t hide her joy. She thought about last night and the events after they have left the wine bar. The two weren’t in denial, the conversation at the wine bar, the proximity they later were in after getting back to Alisons suite, it was all just begging to be asked.

No time was wasted, as soon as their eyes met, they shared their first kiss. Pleasure exploded when their lips met, and the hunger they felt for each other overwhelmed them along with the desire they had to just simply tune out of the world and concentrate on each other.

Alison bit her lip as she remembered the feeling of Harry mapping out her pressure and pleasure points. _‘He found them alright. And some you didn’t even know about, like the centre point of your stomach, your toes and the arch of your soles’_ Alison couldn’t help but be shocked that she got intense pleasure from these points and Harry had not only discovered them but stimulated them until she was begging for relief. Harry was not only a patient lover but, once he finally entered her, an energetic one. Alison shook her head subtly at the memory when she let loose as Harry drove into her and took no resistant to his ministrations. Alison’s thighs closed together as she thought about last night, and how she let loose a further three times before Harry let go deep inside her, his warmth spreading inside her all the way to the tip of her nerves and… CRANK.

Alison woke up from her blissful revere and saw Katherine settle down inside as the car drove away from Ron’s house and continued its journey to Leavesden. Katherine looked at her younger friend and couldn’t help but sport a blissful grin on her face, to which Alison returned. _‘This is going to be an interesting day’_ thought Katherine.

Ron arrived at the Ministry via the Floo network and immediately made his way to the elevators, where he saw Harry. Catching his eye, Ron briskly walked to his friend and observed his blissful face. “Morning” said Ron.

Harry turned around to face him and Ron smirked; “Congratulations” whispered Ron. Harry smirked and replied; “You too”.

Getting to their floor, both men resumed their conversation; “What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?” asked Ron.

“I don’t know mate” replied Harry, with a grin.

Rounding a corner, they both saw Hermione walking towards them; “You two in my office, now!” she exclaimed. Both men looked shocked and a little frantic. Anyhow they duly followed their boss to her office. Passing by Hermione’s assistant and entering her office, Hermione locked and silenced the office.

“Guys, I’m not going to beat about the bush. So, I’ll just say it. What the hell happened last night?” asked Hermione, a tad annoyed.

Ron smoothly answered; “I bet it is all written in Boothroyd’s report” Hermione sat down at her desk. “Explosions, shooting… a total disaster if you ask me” she said. Ron reiterated “Not necessarily. I had a quick scan of data whilst I was downloading. Accounts and transfers, both Harry and I managed to decipher one, Red Mining Co. which has its listed offices in Liechtenstein”

“So, many multinationals have company bases in tax havens” said Hermione. “Very true Minister, but not one receiving money from a supposed charity operating some out of bounds place called The Tears of a Star… sounds like a B Movie” laughed Ron. Hermione too smiled, thinking about her beloved son.

“Anyhow, both Harry and I dug in a bit more and discovered that they managed to rake in over $800million in ‘donations’ and are primarily investing in projects that don’t exactly benefit the environment, nor for some reason exactly reach their intended patrons… if you catch my drift” said Ron.

Hermione nodded; “Interesting. Okay, I’ll talk to the French, see what else they’ve got”. Both Ron and Harry murmured an okay and they were getting ready to leave;

“By the way, two things I have to say. Firstly… I’m taking you guys off the field. I know you two are nowhere near long in the tooth, but… I cannot bear the thought of seeing you two hurt” said Hermione as Harry nodded; “We understand Mione” he replied.

Ron meanwhile was displeased but knew well enough to keep his mouth shut. “And finally. I don’t know how to say this, but it’s best to be upfront so I’m just going to say it. On Saturday, George asked me to marry him” said Hermione. “And I said yes” 

Both Harry and Ron were surprised, although it had been on the cards. “Well, congratulations” said Harry. “Congrats” said Ron with trepidation. Hermione nodded and smiled; “Thanks guys”.

“So, when and where is the big day?” asked Harry. “That’s the thing. Erm… George and I want to elope” said Hermione. “Why?” asked Harry. Hermione blushed; “Because I don’t want our parents to meddle. Sometimes I wonder if our parents meddling…”

“My mum’s meddling to be exact” Ron reiterated.

Hermione smiled and nodded; “Yes… well the meddling and the location. It just doesn’t feel right. I mean I was only hoping for all our children, along with Roxanne and Fred to be there, but I was hoping that you two may come along” said Hermione.

Ron smiled back and responded; “I don’t think that’s a good idea”. Hermione nodded as she was expecting that answer. “I mean George… I’ve never…” continued Ron as Hermione became surprised and Ron noticed;

“What? You think this was about you? Granger, its over between us, I asked for the divorce, remember?”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE! PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GRANGER!!” exclaimed Hermione before tears began appearing.

“Ron… I’m the mother of your children. Yes, I’ve hurt you. But please, please forgive me!” whispered Hermione.

Ron stood there, dumbfolded; “Gran… Hermione. I…” Ron was lost for words. Sensing his discomfort, Hermione carried on

“Is there any way I can change your mind?” asked Hermione. Ron looked at his ex-wife, and for the first time in a while felt sympathy for her, “No Hermione. George is a prick and if there is any way I could stop this engagement, I would. Because you deserve better than him” Both Harry and Hermione were surprised; “Look I know you don’t like him, but… I love him Ron”.

“I know you do. I see it in your eyes. I just hope he loves you as much as you do him” said Ron. Hermione nodded taking in Ron’s words.

“Harry?” asked Hermione. Harry looked at Ron; “Well…”

Ron smiled; “It’s okay, you can go. I’m not going to stop you two being friends. That would be selfish” replied Ron. Hermione felt relived and she couldn’t help but be surprised at Ron’s behaviour; “I mean I never stopped you two being friends” said Ron. “I know mate” said Harry.

There was an uncomfortable pause… all three of them looking at one another until… “Is that all?” asked Ron. Hermione nodded; “Thank you Minister” said Ron as he walked out of the office.

Harry meanwhile stayed behind and closed the door “Is he okay?” asked Hermione. Harry looked squarely at Hermione; “He’s fine Hermione. And most important of all he is happy... Look, do you need my report?” asked Harry. Hermione shook her head; “No, Harry” she replied as Harry bade her goodbye and left her office.

“What was that all about?” asked Ron who was waiting for his friend around the corner from Hermione’s office. “She was just asking about whether or not you were fine. And I replied you were” said Harry. Ron accepted this and went onto say; “Look mate, can we keep our relationship between us” Harry looked around and saw a bunch of female colleagues walk by, but were no doubt listening in. “Oh, absolutely. We’ll tell the children when the time is right” whispered Harry.

Hermione was sitting at her desk going through budget reports when she received a knock on the door.

“What is it Tina?” she asked as the door opened. Tina, Hermione’s PA, entered the office and approached the desk; “Erm… Minister Granger, there is something you must know…” she said hesitantly, yet excitedly.

* * *

"Please don't go" she whimpered. Eddie Redmayne held her and whispered; "I have too".

Katherine threw her arms around Eddie; "You will die" she whispered. Pulling away Eddie looked at Katherine and whispered; "I will come back. I promise" he whispered. Katherine's tears came her cheeks…

"Cut it" shouted the cinematographer. Eddie stood up and helped Katherine on to her feet, Katherine took a tissue from out of her pocket and wiped her eyes

"My word Kathy. That was amazing" smiled Eddie.

"Thanks" said Katherine as she wiped her eyes and received congratulations from the two David's, Heyman and Yates, as Katherine walked towards her chair and her friend Alison.

"That truly was amazing” said Alison. “Not as amazing as your look of pure adoration towards Dan” replied Katherine with a smirk. Alison smirked back; “Hmm. Right expression, sadly a different guy” whispered Alison. “Ahh. So, I take it you and Harry had a meeting of the minds last night” said Katherine.

“You could say that. Our pelvises also met, but that’s another story” she replied as Katherine laughed;

“So you and Harry…” asked Katherine. “Yeah. I am seeing him again tonight… Damn Kathy, what the fuck is going on?” she asked with a laugh.

Katherine laughed and shook her head in wonderment; “I don’t know… but I tell ya, I’ve never felt anything like this before” she whispered. “So, you’ve never dated a wizard before?” whispered Alison with a smile.

Katherine scoffed; “Oh yeah… I meet them all the time” Alison laughed, which soon turned into a giggle. The whole situation was just surreal, and she took this in as she looked at her friend in wonder. “Did last night even happen?” she asked.

“I mean James Bond and Harry Potter…” she asked. Katherine shook her head; “I think it was more True Lies” replied Katherine. “I mean…” Alison moved in closer to her friend; “Are we even talking seriously about this?”

“I know I am, and as far as I can tell, so is Ron” replied Katherine. “I overheard what he said before you went in last night. Kathy, he’s really got it bad for you.” said Alison; “And I know you’ve got it bad for him” she said further as Katherine bit her lip.

“Ali. I’m scared. I’m scared of fucking up. I mean I’m non magical, I don’t know if that’ll have its problems. Then there are his kids…” said Katherine at that moment, Alison gasped, Katherine stopped talking and eyed her friend; “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Alison shook her head; “No, this is something I’m gonna have to deal with… Fuck… The evil stepmother” she replied as Katherine looked even more scared.

“What the hell have we gotten into?” replied Alison. Both women couldn’t hide their doubts. The silence overwhelmed till Katherine said; “It’s worth it. Ron is worth it, and I imagine Harry will be too” Alison smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the latter’s office going through the information they hacked into last night. “This guy is really in hock” said Harry. “Tell me about it. He got overzealous and is now being blackmailed into being a patsy” replied Ron.

“One thing I wonder” said Harry and Ron looked up at him; “What are the odds another attack will take place?” Ron sat back and thought; “Almost for sure. I mean have we got more to go one than all of this?” asked Ron restlessly.

“Sadly not. All we’ve got here are the financial problems of a very iffy customer” replied Harry as he threw the folder on the desk and stretched out and yawned.

“I’m knackered” he said between yawns. “Don’t blame you” replied Ron with a hint of humorous mischief. Harry grinned back; “So, you ready for tonight?” asked Ron.

“Yeah, just need to know what kind of place she wants to go to. Where did you take Kathy for the first time?” asked Harry.

“Dive bar in Soho” replied Ron as he too stretched out in his chair as Harry looked on curiously. “Her choice” added Ron. Harry accepted it; “So, what did Gabrielle say about the rukus last night?”

Ron laid back in his chair and smiled; “Gave me a bollocking. Mind you she did let me off by a hair. Poor girl spent most of the day squaring everything with her bosses. You know, convincing that it was muggles and not us” replied Ron.

Harry scoffed; “To think we’re playing the same game as these perpetrators are playing”

Ron thought hard about Harry’s comment; “It’s easy to say that you’ve got to play the same game that the enemy is playing. But where does it stop?” he asked.

Harry nodded; “True” he replied contemplatively. Ron saw his friend’s demeanour; “Forget about it Harry. Tonight is what’s important here” Harry laughed, “Thanks mate. So, where do you suggest?”

Ron shook his head; “No idea. Just ask her, be honest. Just go with the flow” responded Ron. Harry scoffed at Ron’s words; “Is it as easy as that?” he asked. Ron paused, and took in Harry’s words and thought of a reply; “Ask me in a year from now”.

Harry walked out of Ron’s office and back to his own, leaving the red head all alone. Ron’s mind should be on the job, but instead it was all on Hermione and her outburst this morning. Ron knew what to say to Hermione about forgiveness, he did forgive her for her betrayal… but deep down he knew if he forgave her, then she would need to forgive him… Forgive him for taking Hermione down the garden path of lies and deception. Ron simply had never loved Hermione. His crush pretty much subsided the moment his wedding was over and for the next two decades he lived a cold and spartan life, never opening up and never loving anyone, despite the offer he would get.

_The woman stabbed the piece of cold chicken with her plastic fork, she then opened her mouth and let the piece into her mouth._

_Ron peered through the binoculars as she put the box down beside her as she took out a pony tail holder from her bag and used it on her hair._

**_If I’m smart than I’ll run away_ **

**_But I’m not so I guess I’ll stay haven’t you heard?_ **

**_I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_ **

_The song was still blaring out of the car as Ron, who was muttering to himself at how sick he truly was, observed the woman tapping her sandaled foot and ate her salad. ‘For fucks sake, just stop. You have a job to do’ he muttered to himself as he couldn’t avert his gaze from this siren who had hypnotised him for the last few weeks. The car that was playing the song then drove off._

_‘Be smart and forget about her… Merlin’s beard, your marriage… you’ve still got wedding cake left in the fridge at home’ thought Ron right before he felt pain in his chest._

_“What the fuck” he muttered to himself. He put his binoculars down and breathed in and out. He turned away for one second, and already he felt pain._

_‘I look at her, and it all feels… brilliant’. Picking the boniculars again, Ron gazed at the woman, finishing off her salad. At that moment she looked up and Ron looked at her squarely in the face, and was she looking at him. ‘_

_Turn away now… you perv…’ Ron didn’t listen he kept gazing, her face then broke out into the sweetest smile Ron had ever seen, his fingers shook as his nerves were ignited, his heart beat faster than ever before… before suddenly calming down as someone came into Ron’s view, blocking his field of vision. He saw the woman stand up and greet the figure, it was a man and they greeted each other with kisses on the cheek._

_At that moment another car came into the area, playing the same song. Picking up her box, she threw it into the rubbish bin and was walking back inside the building, when she suddenly stopped, and turned around. Yet again Ron was looking her squarely at her face, and she at him. The woman flashed him a grin before turning around and walking into the building._

_‘Can she see me? I mean who was she grinning at?’ thought Ron before realising; ‘Merlin! It’s her, no it can’t be her… can it?’ thought Ron._

**_I looked into your face_ **

**_My heart was dancing all over the place_ **

**_I’d like to change my point of view_ **

**_If I could just forget about you_ **

“RON!” shouted a voice, as Ron suddenly woke up from his reprieve. “What’s the matter with you?” asked Harry.

“Why? What happened?” he asked. Harry looked at his friend strangely, “Nothing you were just daydreaming. I’m good to go, are you?” asked Harry. “Erm… yeah” replied Ron unevenly before he got up from his chair and walked out with Harry.

“Erm… Harry” whispered Ron. Harry turned to his friend; “I know I never ask you about this, but…”

Harry looked at his friend curiously; “What’s up mate?” he asked sympathetically.

“I don’t know how to put this… but how… erm… you know you said Slughorn faked his memory about You Know Who… about how he asked him about Horcruxes and all” said Ron.

Harry nodded; “Yes. Mind you I haven’t thought about that in years”.

Ron scratched the back of his neck, and Harry became more concerned… Ron scratching the back of his neck was a classic sign of him being nervous about a subject he was concerned about.

“Well… is it at all possible to have a memory and unknowingly change a detail? You know like Slughorn, but you yourself did it by accident?”

Harry was puzzled; “You mean have a memory mixed up with what you want instead of the real thing?”

Ron nodded and responded; “Yeah, exactly that”.

Harry looked at his friend and was scared to broach the subject of his personal life; “I don’t know mate. Probably, give me some time and I’ll do some research”

Ron nodded in gratitude; “Yeah, I’ll do some also”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos is appreciated. Wishing you all a Happy 2021. Let's all hope it's better than this year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!  
> A big thank you too all my readers. I really do hope you are enjoying this fic, because I am enjoying writing it.
> 
> A/N: This is a work of pure fantasy (of course) I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Nor do I know, or have any connection, to the RP's mentioned in this fic.

Filming was completed for the day; Katherine was in her dressing room getting changed and was thinking about what to do tonight. _‘Is it too soon?’_ she debated with herself, scared of coming across as needy, which she was in this case. All she wanted now was to be in Ron’s arms, being comforted and pleasured by him. _‘Stop it, you idiot. Give it some space… but how can I give him space, especially after last night and this morning?’_ she thought to herself.

Alison meanwhile was finishing getting dressed, excited about meeting Harry this evening. She didn’t want to go anywhere fancy, just a quiet place where they can get to know each other further. Alison blushed at the thought, till yesterday evening she thought Harry Potter was a fictional character, and that the Wizarding world was just fantasy. _‘And I thought it was Kathy losing her shit’_ she thought to herself before laughing in disbelief.

Leaving her dressing room, Katherine walked towards the entrance of the soundstage, bidding everyone good night. “Hey Kathy” shouted out Alison as she ran towards her and their car. Katherine turned towards her friend; “You okay?” she asked. Alison nodded; “Good, because I need your advice” replied Katherine as both her and Alison entered the car and put up the divider.

“Don’t know what to do, I really wanna see him, but I’m scared of coming too needy” said Katherine with worry. Alison smirked; “Out of all the years we’ve known each other, this is the first time you have come to me for advice.”

Katherine snorted back; “Like you said, I’ve got it bad. This morning I actually thanked him for loving me”. Alison was shocked; “What the fuck?” Katherine blushed and replied; “I know, I know. Thing is, he wasn’t frantic about it. He seemed excited about it, and I thought maybe this time it’s different” said Katherine. Alison looked at her friend and replied; “It is different. I’m meeting somebody tonight whom until less than twenty-four hours ago I thought was fictional. Kat, it is different”. Katherine looked exasperated; “You know what I mean”

Alison nodded; “Go to him. What have you got to lose?”. Katherine was quizzingly replied; “You think?”

Alison nodded; “He will” she replied, before adding “…and so will you” Katherine smiled coyly at Alison’s response.

* * *

“Tell me, when you see a stage, do you have a yearning to perform?” asked Harry. Alison nodded and responded; “Sometimes I do. Last night was one of those times” she replied as they sat down at their table.

“Well, I promise to be at my most tiresome tonight” said Harry with a twinkle in his eye. Alison laughed; “Don’t make promises that you will most likely break” replied Alison.

Harry grinned; “You don’t think I could be boring?” asked Harry. Alison sneered; “Well…”

Harry grinned back; “What was it that proved my mantle to you?” he whispered.

“The charm, the innocent blushing look you give when you are nervous. The fact that you played marched right into that place last night and James Bond the whole night” she replied cheekily.

Harry blushed; “Not proud of myself you know” he replied. “I think you should be… Or am I stepping over a mark?” asked Alison seriously.

Harry looked tenderly at the woman; “Not at all. I should have come to terms with it by now… but I never seem too” replied Harry

Alison took hold of Harry’s hand lightly; “A penny for your thoughts” she asked. “I’d give them to you for free” replied Harry.

“But to do that would be unfair” he said sheepishly. Alison was intrigued as her eyes bore into Harry’s green orbs; “Why?” she asked.

Harry paused, in two minds about whether to divulge his reasons to this sweet and innocent woman he was sitting with.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt ya” said Alison, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. Harry silently gulped and decided to go for broke; “Not telling you will probably hurt me more” he replied.

Alison’s breath silently hitched as she took in Harry’s words, wanting to know more about this man.

* * *

Katherine arrived back at her suite and she felt melancholy, due to her missing Ron. Their dance last night felt perfect; _‘Even with the distractions’_ she thought to herself, laughing at the comment. She thought about this morning, from Ron’s kisses and coupling, all the way to Alison reaffirming that the man was crazy about her, _‘and that I was crazy about him’_ she thought. Katherine looked at her handbag and wanted nothing more than to open it, pick up the phone and text her new man. But something held her back

 _‘When the fuck have I become this needy?’_ she dismissively thought to herself as she went to the suite and sat down and exhaled. _‘Take it easy. Don’t push the situation, don’t scare him off… and yet this morning you thanked him for loving you… and he wasn’t scared’_

Katherine approached the sideboard where her handbag was standing and opened it. Rummaging around trying to find her phone, Katherine instead found the set of keys Ron gave her last night. Looking at the keys, a coy grin marred her features.

Ron was walking home, he took off the glamour his work clothes to his Muggle clothing and was making the long walk back home, when he pondered and smiled to himself. For the first time in ages, he wasn’t single and alone. Tempted to pick up the phone and call Katherine up, he debated whether his neediness will put her off. Walking along on the street he was reminded of his dating days with Hermione, and only realising in hindsight how needy he truly was with her. He was reminded of the fuss he threw when Hermione decided she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, even though this technically wasn’t a problem since he would have been stuck in Auror training.

 _‘Was I really that selfish?’_ he thought to himself, feeling guilty at his behaviour at times. Hell, this whole working day had been filled with guilt and regret for the red headed Auror. Hermione crying out, desperate to be called by her forename, thus trying to recapture some semblance of the friendship they had shared for three decades. Ron was hurt by Hermione’s infidelity, especially at the fact that she betrayed him with his own brother.

_‘And she expects me to forgive her so soon?’_

It was this thought that spurned on the daydream he had had this afternoon, or to put a finer point on it, the memory he had. Ron knew, and came to terms with the fact that he had fallen out of love with Hermione soon after marrying her, but was the figure of his memories a major catalyst for not trying harder to make his marriage work? Was his personal life hanging by a thread of a pipedream that no doubt had been fragmented over the two decades? Besides with Ron now in the beginning of a potential strong relationship with Katherine, was it time to move on? Was it time to forgive Hermione, and forget the memory…?

The chirpings of the phone in his pocket sounded; Ron took out the phone and answered it.

“Hello” he said. “Hey?” asked Katherine. “Hi, I was just about to call you” said Ron.

“Good timing… Are you busy?” asked Katherine. “Not at all… I just got out of the office finally. Would you like to go out somewhere?” replied Ron.

“I don’t know if it’s too late to go out, but…” Ron interrupted; “Don’t worry, I’m scared of the dark too” he replied amusingly.

Katherine laughed; “So what, you have to be home by ten?” she asked. “All the time. I’m scared of turning into a werewolf. It’s not only my brother who has Lycan attributes”

Katherine laughed harder; “Yeah I forgot, your brother was attacked by one… Fuck… I can’t believe I’m seriously having this conversation”

Ron chuckled back; “I can imagine… Erm… I’m about to go home and cook dinner. If you’d care to join me.” he asked.

Katherine smiled into the phone; “Sure”. Ron smiled and tried to keep his giddiness at bay; “See you in an hour?”

“I’ll be there” said Katherine. “Do you want me to come and pick you up?” asked Ron.

Katherine blushed and smiled; “Sure. Will need to get used to it” she replied. “Great, see you in an hour” replied Ron.

“See ya” said Katherine as she hung up

Ron put his phone back into his pocket and whispered, “I love you”. Surprised at saying it, let alone thinking about it.

* * *

“Then there were times when I just wanted to scream out. Tell everybody that I am still here and I was being… basically abused, and I felt that I was the one who was guilty” said Alison.

“You are not too blame. It’s his fault, you trusted him and he betrayed you” replied Harry.

“You are right. But I don’t know Harry, it was just that I fell into that trap, and I couldn’t get out and…” Alison paused as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Harry observed her and his heart broke; _‘Who on earth would want to hurt you?’_ he thought to himself.

“How did it all happen?” asked Harry. Alison looked at Harry perplexed; “Shit, I cannot believe I’m telling this to you of all people”.

“Let it out, it helps” replied Harry. Alison wiped her eyes; “Don’t worry, I put a silencing charm around us, no one can hear a thing what we say”.

Alison laughed through her tears as she wiped them. “What about you parents?” asked Harry. Alison chuckled further; “Wasn’t speaking to them, it was only my brother and I”. At that moment, Alison lightly covered Harry’s hand with hers. “Sorry…”

“Don’t” replied Harry blushing.

“Cannot begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for you. Let’s not get divorce, but let’s move to the suburbs. Infidelity, depression, let’s all pack it away with an extra bathroom and a gazebo” replied Harry his hand still covered by Alison and was starting to caress it with his thumb as Alison laughed through her tears “Actually he didn’t mention gazebo… I don’t even know what a gazebo is” she replied.

“I mean it’s like they expected me to be something that I’m not. I went through so much shit on their behalf and then…” Alison stopped talking and just shook her head. “Sorry, I’m taking over the conversation again. And… Jesus. I forgot to whom I was talking to” said Alison looking at Harry, squarely in his eyes.

“You had it worst, believe me” said Harry, listening to this siren and the amount of pain she had endured in her life. “Well, at least I wasn’t being hunted down by a bald-headed totalitarian psychopath with a missing nose” she replied quietly as she chuckled through her tears. “Here I am talking about my so called messed up life, and I’m talking to someone who probably had the most traumatic life of anyone I’m ever likely to meet”

Harry chuckled; “Believe me, you’ve done well. You’re stronger than I am” said Harry quietly.

Alison stared in disbelief, to which Harry noticed and replied; “You sang, you created something. I just killed people”

“Not all my songs were happy and easy going” replied Alison. Harry couldn’t help but quietly laugh, to which Alison laughed back. “You defended and saved the world” she whispered as she calmed down. “And you made it happier” replied Harry.

“Tell that to my record label” said Alison as Harry chuckled.

Alison inhaled and exhaled; “Damnit, where were you when I was growing up?” she said laughing.

Harry laughed also; “Gearing up to fight a bald-headed totalitarian psychopath with a missing nose”

Alison broke into a fit of giggles, cheering up and all the while charming Harry with her sweet nature and disposition.

* * *

Almost half an hour after he arrived home, Ron was putting the cooked food on a warming spell. He quickly showered, changed his clothes and before he apparated to Berkley Street, he had a caught a glimpse of the sun. Ron looked at his watch and knew he had over an hour till the sun set. Suddenly, he stopped and admired the setting, reminding him of when he was separated from Harry and Hermione during the year of the Horcrux hunt, and the place where he always found calming. All this gave Ron an idea.

Apparating towards Berkley Street, Ron walked briskly towards the hotel. Approaching the Ritz, Katherine was coming out of the revolving doors and walked briskly into Ron’s arms, and latched her succulent lips onto his. Ron lightly wrapped his arms around Katherine, whilst the woman wrapped her arms strongly around Ron.

The world melted away as the two of them kissed under the arch of the Ritz. The streets were sparse, with a few members of the public just passing by them. After pulling back, Katherine saw Ron’s surprised smiling face.

“Hi Princess” he whispered in his raw and unadulterated voice, which made Katherine’s knees swoon.

“Hi, my… warrior… prince” she whispered back between kisses. Ron grinned and before he knew it, his attention span melted away as he took in the beauty of his girlfriend. Katherine blushed, giddy and confident that she had this effect on him, but soon even the feeling began to fade, as she felt drawn and almost hypnotised by Ron’s blue eyes. The serenity she felt when she looked into Ron’s eyes made her feel calm and, most of all, safe. _‘His strong arms certainly help’_ she thought to herself. But then Katherine took in Ron’s grin, his brazenness which beautifully conflicted with his serene gaze and strength.

The beauty and the look of pure love made Ron’s heartbeat and his soul succumb to this angel; _‘My angel’_ he thought to himself excitingly. The man was hers no matter what would happen.

“So” said Katherine as she sneaked another quick kiss from Ron’s lips. “What’s the plan?” asked Katherine. Ron blushed and smiled; “You’ll see”.

Leading Katherine towards Berkley Street, Ron listened to Katherine’s day and what was shot. Ron couldn’t help but feel sad that his son, Hugo, wasn’t here to listen to this. “Can I read the script? Or is Rowling being famously secretive?” he asked.

Katherine sniggered; “Sorry my love, my loyalty is to her” she responded to Ron who had a mock sad expression. Stopping, the woman pivoted into Ron’s arms, where she sneaked her arms around him and whispered; “But my fidelity is yours” before pecking him on the lips.

Ron’s heartbeat faster than ever before, and Katherine’s breath quietly hitched as his pupils dilated. “Are you sure that you aren’t magical?” asked Ron breathlessly. Katherine’s cheeks blushed and it took all of Ron’s strength not to snog her like crazy and reveal his true feelings… Katherine’s warm lips kissed Ron’s again, both surrendering to the mutual addiction they had for one another.

After letting go and going around a corner to a small side street, Ron stopped “Here we are. Take my hand Katherine” he said quietly. Katherine did and felt the warmth of Ron’s hand on her’s. “Are you ready?” he asked softly. Katherine inhaled and exhaled as she nodded. Ron then apparated, with Katherine in tow, to the beach near Shell Cottage.

* * *

“I always wanted to know, is it as violent as it looks?” asked Alison who was slowly eating away at her starter.

“It can be. Mind you when you’re a kid flying a broom hundreds of feet in the air, you jump at the chance” replied Harry.

“Nooo way… I wouldn’t. I’ll be scared shitless” replied Alison. Harry laughed; “I must take you flying one night”. Alison set down her fork on the plate with an audible clank. “Don’t even think about it Mr. Potter” she said with mock venom as she leaned into Harry’s side of the table.

Harry sneered and too leaned in; “Try me Ms. Sudol”. Alison rose to the challenge; “Easy…” she purred as she leaned in and her lips met Harry’s. The intoxicating feeling of Alison’s lips and her scent overwhelmed the Boy Who Lived, as he lost himself to one of the most pleasurable feelings of his life.

Alison didn’t let go, not wanting to lose the upper hand in this duel of pleasure and feeling… and her heart not paving her way to victory. Finally pulling back, with great difficulty, Harry gazed at the blonde angel; “Shalimar… Dior Rouge shade?” asked Harry.

Alison slyly grinned; “You know your perfumes” Harry blushed as he replied; “And different shades of lipstick”

Alison smiled coyly, to which Harry returned; “I’m still taking you flying” he said rapidly, to which Alison looked shocked;

“What happened to the adorable shy guy from last night that I wanted to get to know better?” asked Alison with mock disappointment.

“You got rid of him, you saucy minx” replied Harry with a grin and a wink as he kissed her again. Alison ran her fingers through Harry’s hair and she cupped the back of his head with her hand, thus deepening the kiss. Finally letting go, Harry saw Alison’s eyes light up, just like Alison saw Harry’s green orbs almost filled with light and passion, a hunger that needed to be quenched.

“Are you really that hungry?” asked Alison. “Very hungry” replied Harry breathlessly. “Wanna get out of here?” she asked. “Yeah” replied Harry.

* * *

Arriving at Shell Cottage beach, Katherine took in her surroundings; “Wow. I thought we were going to your place?”

“We will be for dinner, I just wanted to show you this place” said Ron, merrily.

“Wow… this is amazing” exclaimed Katherine as she took in the sunset. Without her looking, Ron took out his Firebolt 2500, quietly resized it back to its original size and took off the pouch covering it. Ron then muttered _“Molliare”_ and a swish and light came from the broom handle. Mounting the broom, which was hovering at his height, Ron then lightly flew beside Katherine’s back, ensuring he caught her on the cushioning charm. Ron, who was grinning, then muttered;

“Behind you”. Without looking, Katherine walked and her behind fell on the cushioning charm on the broom handle.

“Woah!” she yelped. As she hovered on the broom handle. “Hold tight” said Ron as Katherine sat properly on the broom. “Is this… no way” she exclaimed as Ron kick started the broom and flew from the ground.

“What the hellll” shouted Katherine. Ron laughed, suddenly thankful that the broom was permanently charmed with a dissolution spell.

“What the fuck” exclaimed Katherine as Ron flew higher, and she held onto Ron’s torso for dear life. “Ron. Get down now!” shouted Katherine. Ron smirked and made a dive all the way down; “Holly Shiiiitttt!” she screamed as her trembling changed from panic to adrenaline, how her panic gave way to excitement, how her breathing soon metamorphized to laughter.

Ron noticed this and soon he pulled all the way up. “Don’t worry, I won’t go up further. Frightened that the broom might freeze” said Ron. Katherine nodded; “Okay” she replied completely breathless.

Swerving around, Ron then presented the woman with probably the most breath-taking thing she had ever seen. The sunset watched from the sky. Both Katherine and Ron felt the warmth of the sun and revelled in it.

“Oh my God, this is so beautiful” said Katherine as she took in the view from the sky. Laying her head on Ron’s back, Ron loved the feel, the warmth emanating on his back felt relaxing and calm, whilst the light feather kisses Katherine was giving to Ron’s back, warmed his insides and nerve ends. Turning his head to see if Katherine was okay, Ron saw the woman quietly sobbing.

“Are you okay Princess?” he asked. Katherine scooted closer to Ron and kissed his cheek; “This is wonderful” she whispered. “Did you ever take the time to see this?” she asked.

Yes, he had seen this view, dozens of times in fact. But it is only now that he truly was taking in the setting, the light and how it was not the colour of the sun that made the difference, but the company with whom you were with. Ron had never taken Hermione up here, due to her fear of heights. Ron had flown here many times over the years to keep everything together and he got hope and reassurance from the setting.

The love he felt for this woman spread throughout him and he responded “It is only now when I’m with you that I can finally see” he responded.

The American woman bit back a sob as she kissed Ron’s cheek again. “Thank you” she whispered. Ron’s heart was filled with love and joy, feelings that were alien to him. For nearly all his life he lived in what was on the outside a love filled life, but it was only here in this moment that he finally knew what that meant on the inside.

Ron turned around and sat back again on the broom, giving Katherine a fright;

“Don’t worry, it will hold” he said reassuringly as Katherine looked around and saw the broom hovering. Settling down in front of her, Ron took in her beauty, her look of pure excitement and how the sun glowed on her skin.

Katherine took in Ron’s excitement, the sun giving his hair a golden glow and his blue eyes lit up in pure happiness. “Would you believe me if I told ya, I’ve never seen you so look so handsome like you do now” said Katherine.

Ron grinned; “That was my line” he responded. “Beat ya” said Katherine cheekily as she scooted closer to Ron, put her arms around him and kissed his lips. The intoxicating feeling of Ron’s lips on hers, like always, drove her above and beyond as she lost herself to this man.

 _‘Am I pushing it… he probably loves ya… is it too soon… he worships the ground you walk on…’_ thought Katherine, debating whether to tell that she had fallen madly in love with a man she had met barely a week ago.

 _‘I love you… I know you may not share the same feelings but I love you… I think I’ve loved you for decades, when I saw… Fuck’s sake! It is not her, just forget about the dream… or memory’_ thought Ron.

Pulling back, Katherine felt a little lightheaded. “Woah… sorry Ron but can we erm…” Katherine looked on. Ron smiled and nodded;

“Of course. Sorry. To be honest I too feel a bit lightheaded” replied Ron before he turned around and manoeuvred back to the front of the broom, whilst Katherine put her arms around him. At that moment Ron started to laugh; “What?” asked Katherine.

“No, it’s just that normal people take motorbike rides with their… girlfriends” he said, carefully. Katherine grinned and strengthen her grip on Ron.

“True. But you cannot perform barrel rolls on a bike” replied Katherine, before she realised what she just said. “No! Don’t…” said Katherine

“I won’t” responded Ron who touched Katherine’s hands, which were close together on his chest. He then put both hands on his broom, and swung his body right, to get kick start the broom and to go upside down.

“WHAT!!!” screamed Katherine, as Ron then manoeuvred back up to his left. He did this again, all the while he dived down back to earth.

“Woah!” screamed Katherine in shock before she laughed as Ron took the broom up;

“How was that?” he asked. Katherine in pure exhilaration said; “I liked that”.

Ron smiled and then sped the broom even faster; “Hold on tight” he said as he performed another series of barrel rolls. “Holy Shiiiiiittttt!” exclaimed Katherine. After the last roll, Katherine was laughing and laid her cheek on Ron’s back.

“Glad we didn’t have any dinner yet” said Katherine as Ron laughed. Finally arriving back to earth, Ron got up and offered his hand to help Katherine get off the hovering broom.

“That was amazing!” exclaimed Katherine as she lightly took Ron’s hand and stood up. “No. You are amazing” replied Ron as they both sat down on the blanket that Ron brought with him.

Katherine bit her lip; “You are amazing, because I’ve never seen anyone adapt to flying so quickly like you did. I actually threw up when my dad first took me flying” said Ron.

Katherine couldn’t help but giggle. “Little Ron puked up” she cooed. Ron blushed in embarrassment; “Yeah, I did” he replied. Katherine moved in closer and put her hand on Ron’s chest; “Not feeling sick now?”

Ron put his head to one side and replied lightly; “No”. Katherine then closed the gap between them and latched her lips onto his for a quick kiss, before she turned around, and Ron wrapped his arms around her.

Gazing into the sunset, Katherine thought about the whirlwind that the last few days had brought her as she stood there glued to Ron.

 _‘Ron’_ she thought… Katherine had gone through so much heartache in her life. Chasing her dream, putting said dream on the backburner to support her partner, and the pain she felt when the relationship fizzled out. With Ron, she had met a man who was still his teenage self. Despite her cynicism, deep down Katherine still believed that there was magic in the world, and that she always thought life would be a magical journey. However, as each year passed, little chips of said persona would disappear, and the yearning to confirm to be ‘ordinary’ would become more and more attractive.

But with Ron she had seen magic, from the moment she had met him she knew there was something different about him. Katherine could have simply walked out on him that morning, and she chose not to, for the simple reason that she found this man kindhearted. His manner, his innocence and from the moment she saw him using the umbrella spell as she called it, her defences were shattered. Ron was someone who inspired her, never in a million years she would have another man dance with her, whilst avoiding pursuers. Any right-minded person would be seriously pissed off and simply walk away. But with Ron it was different, he cared about her, and despite his bravado at his job, he honestly felt embarrassed by it all, as if he embarrassed her due to his perceived failure to grasp the importance of what used to be Katherine’s long held ambition.

Ron had invaded her senses and now she knew that he too was hooked on her. With other men there was so much to hide, but with Ron he told Katherine the truth from the get-go. His good-hearted nature, his charm and his pure acts of kindness were traits that Katherine thought she would never see in another person, and she was wrong.

Ron inhaled the scent of Katherine’s hair and thought about the events that led him to here. If he was honest with himself, Katherine is the first woman he truly ever had feelings for.

After his divorce with Hermione, Ron began to take stock and re-examine his life, and the truth was he had only been in love with the idea of what Hermione represented; stability, comfort and a way for his family to leave him alone. Right from the moment they married, Ron felt that he and Hermione were mismatched, problem is he never wanted to admit to it. Ron knew Hermione felt it too, all the brief magic and romantic notions they had for each other disappeared a day after they said, ‘I do’. The thought of marrying so young never excited him, in fact it repelled him, and it is only after his divorce that he felt tarnished and guilty. _‘All because I wanted to shut my mother up_ ’ he thought to himself. Was he so scared by his mum? Was he so scared that he felt minute within his family?

To this day Ron considered himself to be the third wheel and the son who didn’t do much with his life. Was that the push for him to get married so young? The Weasley/Prewitt tradition, marry young, have scores of children and provide. There was no time to smell the roses and actually take into heart all your achievements, problem is Ron didn’t have any to speak of.

It was at this moment that Ron couldn’t help but scoff. He had achieved something; he was the first child in the Weasley/Prewitt families to get divorced. What’s more, Ron did it by his own rules.

Katherine moaned contentedly by Ron’s kisses and his arms around him. Taking his right hand, she lay her right hand on top of his and Ron slowly started making small shapes in the sand with magic. Katherine laughed along with Ron who whispered;

“Always knew you were magical” whispered Ron to which Katherine sighed contently as she and Ron continued to play with the sand. Those words, that voice… it all combined to shatter Katherine’s lingering doubts and prompted her to finally say…

“I love you Ron” she whispered.

Ron didn’t wait for Katherine to finish saying his name before he whispered back, his voice breaking; “I love you too”

Katherine turned around to look into Ron’s glassy eyes, he gave a small smile at her. Katherine could not hold back her tears of joy as she moved closer to kiss him. The moment their lips met, the clouds darkened and a drizzle started to pour down from the sky. However, this didn’t deter the two lovers, they continued and consumed all the love and emotion they had for one another. The movement of the lips, the warmth emanating from their fingertips and the tears of joy pouring, wiping away the decades of loneliness they had both endured.

* * *

The drizzle turned to rain soon after as Alison exclaimed in joy. Both she and Harry had paid and left the restaurant and were hoping to get back to the latter’s flat, when the rain came pouring down. Harry took off his glasses, wiped them and spelled an anti-condensation spell on the lenses. As he put them back on, Harry took in Alison looking into the sky, letting the water trickle all over her.

Her blonde hair was damp, her face wet. Alison slicked her hair back, letting a few droplets out of her hair, all before she turned to face Harry to which she smiled at him. Harry smiled back, all the time masking his enrapturement at the woman he had only met twenty-four hours previously.

Harry approached the woman and configured his wand into an umbrella, leaving Alison dumb folded. “I really have to get used to that, don’t I?” asked Alison.

Harry smiled; “Well, I was kind of hoping you would. I mean… I was hoping that you’ll be okay with it… erm… because… I want to see more… sorry I want to see you again” answered Harry.

Alison grinned as she observed Harry; _‘Are you always this nervous?’_ she thought to himself. Surprised at the fact that this man, who had saved the world from potential tyranny, was very nervous around her.

“I would love to see more of you” replied Alison. “I hope I’m not being too forward, but I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere else?” asked Harry.

Alison smiled; _‘That smile. Merlin…’_ thought Harry. “There is only one place I want to go to with you” she said as she approached closer to him. Harry moved his hand to Alison’s damp cheek and lightly caressed it with his thumb.

“Are you for real?” asked Harry. Alison looked back at Harry; “Are you? I mean, you haven’t just miraculously come out a painting or something?”

Harry laughed, along with Alison. “Want to come back to mine?” he asked. Alison nodded and the two lovers were on their way.

* * *

As the sun started to go down, both Ron and Katherine made their way to the apparition point. “So, to apparate, do you guys have a special place or point?” asked Katherine.

“Yes and no. If I’m on my own, I can apparate within the UK pretty much from anywhere in land. However, if I’m travelling with someone, then a point is the best way to travel.

Katherine and Ron were walking towards the point and the woman asked; “So why the Portkey for yesterday?”

“International travel. Quite frankly even the most skilled witch or wizard should travel abroad by Portkey. And To be perfectly honest, I should be travelling by Portkey with you. But because I’ve been to this place and obviously to my house, it is still very much doable via apparating”.

Katherine was sinking this in; “Despite the throwing up, it beats a plane ride” she laughed with Ron laughing also; “I have to agree. Mind you, isn’t getting there half the fun in travelling?”

Katherine laughed; “Clearly you never took a Greyhound to Cleaveland”. “What, the coach?” asked Ron. Katherine nodded. 

At that moment a lumos light appeared, and Ron immediately motioned for Katherine to get behind him. “Uncle Ron?” said a female voice. “Vicki?” asked Ron. “Yeah it’s me” responded Victoire as she set the lumos light above them.

“Hey you” said Victoire as she hugged her uncle. “It’s been a while, mum and dad are anxious to see you” she responded.

“I’ll be round soon” replied Ron as he let go of his niece. Victoire saw Katherine behind Ron and answered “Hello”

“Sorry. Katherine this is my niece is Victoire. Vicki this is Katherine, she is my…” Ron paused.

Katherine shook her head and grinned; “I think we’ve established that I’m your girlfriend” answered Katherine as she held out her hand for Victoire.

“Nice to meet you” said Victoire kindly as she shook Katherine’s hand. “So, out on a date?” asked Victoire.

“Yes, we are. Just took Katherine flying” said Ron. Victoire looked at Katherine’s attire; “Nice, forgive me for asking, but haven’t you flown…”

“I’m non magical” replied Katherine. Victoire replied; “I thought so, your fashion sense is too modern”. Katherine laughed as she felt at ease; “Look sorry to have bothered you. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone” replied Victoire leaving Katherine and Ron blushing.

“Please come by soon” said Victoire. “We certainly will. Sorry for not asking, but how is everyone?” he asked.

“Well, dad’s at work. Mum has gone to see Auntie Gabrielle” she replied. “Is she okay?” asked Ron. “Not really she needs emotional support. Apparently, the French Ministry is ganging up on her regarding some attack that happened last night at some Squibs mansion house”.

Katherine was shocked, as was Ron. “Oh, I wonder what happened there” replied Ron. “Is Gabrielle okay?”

Victoire dismissed it; “Oh don’t worry, all is fine. Auntie Hermione seems to have appeased everyone after the French accused us for the attack. But Auntie Gabrielle was close to losing it”.

Ron nodded; “Well as long as she is fine”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. All is well that ends well” replied Victoire. “Okay, I better get back” said Victoire.

After exchanging goodbyes, Ron and Katherine apparated back to Ron’s house. “I feel kind of guilty” said Katherine as both she and Ron entered the house and Ron magically set the table. Katherine looked on impressively; “Never thought I see this for real” she said.

“Yeah, I seem to remember Alison does this in the film” replied Ron. “Yeah she does. But can you actually prepare a meal magically?”

Ron nodded; “Yeah, you can. But it’s not the same if you do it by hand. It tastes different, in my opinion anyway”.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. “Anyway, you were saying. You were feeling guilty?” asked Ron

Katherine went on; “Yeah, I feel guilty about last night”.

“I’m the guilty party here. I mean I just trail blazed in and ruined it all” replied Ron. Katherine looked on sympathetically; “Why were you there, or am I not allowed to ask?” asked Katherine.

Ron had just finished setting the table and turned to Katherine; “I should not tell you, but I will” he replied as they both sat down and Ron served the food to Katherine.

“Forget I asked” replied Katherine with concern. “No Katherine, I made a vow I will not lie to you. I lied to Hermione for over twenty years, and I swore I’m gonna be honest”.

“Ron” she said as she took hold of Ron’s hand and kissed his knuckles; “If it’s something that I’m not supposed to know, then it’s better if I don’t”

“It’s not much of a secret really. I mean you already know that Harry and I exist, our world is not fictional and everything you read actually happened”.

Katherine looked on apprehensively, regretting even asking.

“We were there last night to gather info on Olivert. He’s a Squib, meaning he has magical lineage but he cannot perform magic. However, his child isn’t. And despite all this, he is still influential both in the French government and the French Ministry of Magic. Anyhow a few days ago there was a terrorist attack in decoy areas where the next Pan Magical Conference was supposed to have taken place. Intelligence obtained by the French pointed the finger at Olivert and the Minister sent Harry and I in to gather intelligence on him, and the rest… well, you know all about that”.

Katherine took in everything what Ron was saying; “You know, a week ago if someone told me all this, I would have called out bullshit. But… fuck. This is what you do for a living?”

Ron paused and started to look ashamed; “I know, it’s a crap job…”

Katherine interrupted; “No, no, I wasn’t suggesting that. I mean someone must do it. But, why you?”

Ron smiled; “To be honest I never had much of a choice. After Harry and I agreed to sell our story to Rowling, the Ministry came down on us like a ton of bricks. The pureblooded elite were just looking for a way to imprison us and get our fortune. So, it was either look behind out backs for the rest of our lives, or serve the magical pleasure”

Katherine looked on sympathetically; “You know the more you talk about all this, I kind of sense you really are not that enamoured with your world”.

“I’m not. It’s a dictatorship that only a few can break out from. Otherwise, a witch or wizard with no prospects is stuck serving the Ministry. I think that’s one of the reasons Harry and I, and Hermione in a way, decided to tell our story. Obviously, the dosh helped” laughed Ron, to which Katherine smiled.

“But no Katherine, the abilities may seem mesmerising to you, but the amount of shit that is attached to it all, makes it all unappealing” said Ron.

“Believe me babe. It is no different in my world” she replied. Ron smiled and nodded; “I’ve always feared that”.

“But come on Ron, you did something good out of it all” said Katherine sympathetically. “No, you did. You chased your dream, and you did it by not killing and lying” replied Ron.

Katherine laughed; “I certainly lied, and I’ve probably backstabbed a few people” she replied. “Well, you know what I mean. You didn’t actually kill someone” said Ron.

“Cannot argue with you there” replied Ron. As Katherine eagerly delved into the food Ron had prepared;

“Is it okay?” asked Ron. Katherine, with her mouth full, replied; “Too good”. Ron grinned back at her and thought; _‘She talks with her mouth full. Where the hell have you been hiding?’_

"So, Vicki... whose daughter is she?" asked Katherine between mouthfalls. Ron, feeling proud of himself for the food he had cooked, replied "My oldest brother, Bill" replied Ron.

Katherine nodded; "You mean the one who was attacked by the wolf?" Ron nodded; "Yeah, he's married to Fleur" replied Ron. Katherine grinned; "Did you really ask her out to the ball?"

Ron blushed; "I knew this was going to come back to haunt me... Yes, I did, and yes, I ran away before she answered" Katherine grinned; "Why did you run? In fact I'm surprised you didn't have any girlfriends at Hogwash".

Ron sneered; "Hogwarts, Katherine. And no, I didn't have any girlfriends because I was in love with Hermione... And even that ended when we finally married". Katherine looked sympatheticaly at her boyfriend; "Tell me, what finally ended your feelings for her?" she asked.

Ron blushed and replied "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's a bit... weird"

Katherine wasn't buying it; "Weird! Mr. Weasley a few days ago I discovered you exist, that your friends exist, that your world exists... Believe me, weird is not even an issue with me anymore". 

Ron laughed at Katherine's words and replied; "Okay, Auror Goldstein, if you must know. My feelings for Hermione were, in hindsight, questionable. Literally the night after our wedding, I woke up the next morning and I, and probably even Mione, asked ourselves, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into. We kept on going, but the thing that really put the hook in me was when a few weeks after our honeymoon, I got my first surveillance assignment in London. It was to spy on a band of Death Eaters in Gower Street.

Katherine put her knife and fork down; "Gower Street... You mean where the RADA Acadamy is?"

Ron shrugged; "Possibly". Katherine went on; "When was this '98, '99?" Ron nodded; "Yeah, '99, summer to be exact". Katherine was shocked; "Oh, then you must have seen me there. I was doing a year's course at RADA back when"

Ron was surprised. "Wow, you mean I might have seen you?" replied Ron. Katherine blushed; "Possibly". Ron was speechless; "Er, yeah. Well, when I was spying, I saw this woman and... well I found her interesting".

Katherine laughed; "So your habits as a peeping tom destroyed your marriage. Sorry baby, but..." Ron, knowing that Katherine was joking, scoffed; "I'm not a peeping tom" Katherine gave him an inequisitive look. "I'm not honest". Katherine giggled; "Alright, I believe you".

"Anyway, I looked at this woman and I thought to myself that I've made a huge mistake. I don't know, this woman was so alive and enjoying life. I think I was jealous to be honest" replied Ron.

"I know what you mean, my first serious boyfriend was twelve years older that I was and I kept thinking, I don't have anything in common with this guy..."

"How long were you two together?" asked Ron. "Oh about five years" replied Katherine. "It just fizzled out. I don't know, in the back of my mind I was always thinking that there was someone out there looking for me"

Ron was intrigued and asked; "What do you mean by that?" Katherine shrugged; "I don't know, it's like I was moving around and I always had a feeling that someone was watching me, like this man was waiting for me. I don't know it sounds weird" said Katherine as she took another mouthful of her food.

"This is excellent" she said. Ron grinned and asked; "The food, or the guy watching you?".

"Both. Think I finally have reached my perfect guy" said Katherine as she looked lovingly at Ron, and he at her. "I just had to look in another world for him" replied Katherine. "Do you think it was any easier for me?" replied Ron humoursly as both he and Katherine laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes and took in the spartan décor that was his bedroom. The unimaginative, almost cold, look of the room was played against the warmth emanating form his side. Harry looked to his left and saw a mop of blonde hair on the bare white pillow. Caressing it, he lightly put a few strands of said hair behind Alison’s ear and was greeted with the beautiful face of the woman that had captured Harry’s heart.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by Harry’s sweet and kind face. “Hey” Alison whispered. “Hello” Harry whispered back.

“You okay?” he asked. “Don’t think I can wake up without you ever again” she responded. Harry blinked and smiled sweetly; “How do you mean?”

“Every time I look at you, I feel like I’ve come home. It feels like I’ve been reborn” Alison replied with a whisper.

“Well… you are naked when you are born” grinned Harry. Alison smiled coyly at Harry before she peaked underneath the duvet. “You’ve got me there” she replied as she looked at Harry who was smirking in triumph. Alison used her finger to loop a strand of Harry’s hair as she looked at her potential boyfriend; “Can I stay a bit longer?” she asked.

Harry looked at Alison with pure unadulterated love and responded with an emotional crackle; “Stay forever”.

Alison’s eyes beamed. She smiled at him and whispered; “Stay here, I’ll be right back” Getting out of bed, Harry eyed Alison’s nude body walk towards the bathroom. Out of sight and hearing the door close, Harry laid down on bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the last few days. The image of Alison being wet, her damp hair, and the way she slicked her hair back. Her beautiful heartfelt smile, her voice… Harry felt a yearning of not only wanting to protect her, but to love her.

The last thirty-six hours had been a revelation to the man. Hours that have destroyed any hang ups and, had finally, proved what Harry already knew deep down… that for the first time in his life, Harry James Potter was madly in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big thanks to my readers. And a big thank you to BondFan90 for commenting. And also a big thank you to those who have bookmarked this story. 
> 
> Diclaimer: This is a work of pure fantasy (of course) Certain characters are owned by JKR. I do not own any of the fictional characters mentioned. Nor do I know, or have any connection to the RP's mentioned in this fic.

“You didn’t even want him near me. Not allowed to marry No-Maj’s, not allowed to date them…” said Alison; “I was wrong… blah, blah, blah” replied Katherine as the woman walked around with their scripts.

“Got it. Do you think Dave will go for a CU of our profiles?” asked Alison. “I would if I was in his shoes. It’ll give the scene an intensity” replied Katherine.

“Or scare the shit out of the kids” replied Alison to which Katherine laughed out loud.

A few moments later the woman entered the kitchen, where an assortment of veg and a bowl of chicken breasts and wings were marinating; “I can’t believe you are doing this?” said Alison as she sat down at the island in the middle.

Katherine sniggered; “Well, when you’ve been doing night shoots for the past two weeks, and your man is trying to stay awake just so he can cook for ya… well something’s gotta give.” she replied as she continued cutting. “Besides, it’s your fault” she said to Alison.

Alison was shocked as she replied; “Why?! What the hell did I do?” Katherine sneered at her friend; “You cooked for Harry, when was it? A week after your first date?”

“Nine days, okay” replied Alison with a grin, whilst Katherine answered back; “There. You see, at least I held out a bit longer”

“Well… I needed a change. Plus, I needed the energy” replied Alison; “Is that why you introduced red meat back into your diet?” she asked before scoffing and grumbling; “I can’t believe I just said that”

Alison giggled; “Well, I couldn’t go on substitutes anymore” she replied.

Katherine laughed; “What’s the real reason?” Alison paused and waited for Katherine to look at her; “I need the energy to keep up” replied Alison. Katherine put the knife down and replied; “You’re not the only one… Damnit! I knew these guys were going to be a bad influence” she said as she went to the corner counter and opened a bottle of red wine.

“Right now, I’d rather be corrupted and happy, then be holy and lonely” replied her friend. Katherine poured two glasses and said; “I’d drink to that” as she handed a glass to Alison and they clicked.

After taking a sip, Katherine whispered; “What the hell have we been doin’? I’m worried”

“About what?” asked Alison. “What if this is the limit? It all goes haywire after this?”

“Stop being so fuckin’ negative. It won’t. Personally, I think our adventure hasn’t even started”.

* * *

Ron and Harry were finished for the day and were walking out of their offices; “I’ll go over the stuff we have on him and try and get through before the Frogs gives us their bureau nonsense again”.

Harry groaned and seethed at Ron quietly; “Don’t tell me. I mean, we raided the fucking place, find all this money and the French claim it to be a tax dodge!”

Ron nodded; “I know mate. I tell you, can’t we just quit. Is it worth it?” Harry pondered; “Yes. I want to finish what I started”

Ron nodded in understanding; “You should take a leaf out of my book” he said, and Harry laughed; “Mate, Hermione may have been the brains. But you were the common sense” he replied as Ron shook his head, smiled and walked away with Harry from the office floor.

“Listen, before I forget, did you give any thought to your memory?” asked Harry. Ron laughed; “Now that is a play on words… Yes, I have. It hasn’t bugged me for a while, but…” said Ron.

Harry nodded; “You don’t want to jinx…” Ron nodded “Yeah. Fuck, mate. I’m worried, I just hope one day she doesn’t wake up and leave me. I tell you, these last two weeks have been torture”.

Harry was confused; “Why would she leave you? Besides, I’m the jinx when it comes to relationships”.

Ron sighed and said; “Stop it Harry! Stop it and actually revel in the fruits of love and lust”

Harry looked at his friend in shock; “Who made you a fucking poet”.

As the men walked around a corner, Hermione Granger couldn’t help but overhear their conversation. _‘The look of smug satisfaction, the spring in their steps… The working through lunch, the fact that they are leaving punctually as six… Whom the hell are they seeing?’_ she thought, not without a pinch of jealousy.

* * *

“That is actually pretty cool” said Alison as she finished off her wine whilst Katherine pre-heated the oven in Ron’s kitchen. “He didn’t ask you for his keys back?” asked the blonde woman.

“Honestly no. A few days after the event. He told me to let myself in, and since then… no words about the subject” said Katherine. Alison nodded; “That’s actually pretty smooth. Harry had been trying to approach the subject, until finally he just gave me the keys to his place”.

Katherine smiled; “So, you and Harry” she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Alison smirked; “Yeah”

Alison was overcome with excitement and she stated; “It’s all real Kathy… This… they really exist”

“It is and they do” replied Katherine. “Well… something’s got to give. I probably have never seen you this happy”

Katherine turned to her friend, her voice filled with excitement and her cheeks becoming rosier “Ali, I don’t know what has happened in the last few weeks. But… I feel like I’ve just woken up from a lifetime of disappointment and broken dreams, and I’ve stumbled into a world where anything’s possible”.

Alison listened to her friend; “I think I know what you mean. I mean with Harry…” she paused as she reflected on her relationship with her current, and hopefully, last boyfriend. Alison thought about the romance he often created, the pleasure he would give her, and how he would take her over the edge one moment and the next he would be making her safe and loved. The warmth, the trust he showed, and the love that he showed her overwhelmed Alison’s being, her heart and soul were so fulfilled that she blurted out; “I love him”.

Katherine smiled sweetly and drew in closer to Alison; “Has he told you?” she asked. Alison blushed and shook her head.

“What the hell is he waiting for?” asked Katherine. Alison shook her head “Leave him alone. I think he’s scared… I mean I’m actually kind of scared to mention Ginny” said Alison. Katherine looked graved for her friend and was about to ask, when Alison interrupted “Has Ron told you?”

Katherine blushed and her expression changed from sympathetic to one of pure surrender; “He has. And he shows it” she replied. Alison scoffed; “I’m not surprised, remember what he said after Paris?”

Katherine nodded and a tear went down her cheek, remembering very well how her boyfriend nearly lost his confidence and whole being because he was frightened that he had embarrassed his then would-be girlfriend. Alison noticed; “Why are you crying?” she said lightly.

“Paris… What he said after Paris… I pray this is all real. I don’t think I can face another man anymore” said Katherine. “I mean how can anything top this?” she said rhetorically.

“Hell, of a sight we are” said Alison. “Aren’t we supposed to be happy?” she asked. Katherine eyed Alison and nodded; “Yeah… so why are crying?” asked Katherine. Calming down, Katherine stood up, and said “Come on, let’s get back to work”

* * *

“So, are you going home?” asked Harry. “Yeah, and according to the wards, Katherine is there with a Muggle, most probably Alison” replied Ron. “You gave Kathy your keys?” Asked Harry.

“Yeah, it was the portkey from Paris. I mean why bother asking for them back” replied Ron as he and Harry approached the floo network. “Smooth. Good move. So, you and Kathy are coming tomorrow?” asked Harry.

“Of course, no excuses from us. She hasn’t said anything, but Katherine would break my balls if I didn’t turn up for tomorrow” said Ron. “I tell you, this is weird” said Harry as both men left the Ministry and arrived on the street.

“What’s weird?” asked Ron as and Harry took the glamour of their clothes and appeared in their smart Muggle suits outside the charmed building. “This is weird. I mean, who hasn’t dreamt of dating a singer and being a bit of a groupie” replied Harry with shit eating grin.

“Boy you really are smitten are you” said Ron. “So are you, haven’t seen you moody all month” replied Harry. “True. I can tell by the fact that Hermione has been peeking around. Seeing why I haven’t raised a complaint.” said Ron

“How are we going to break the news to her? Also, what about the kids?” asked Harry. “Cross that bridge when we come to it. I mean I’m only on nodding terms with Ali, but I can imagine that she will love the kids. To be honest, I’ve been thinking about just telling them I’m dating for now, and that I’m in the early stages of what looks like a serious relationship” said Ron.

Harry was perplexed; “Who the hell made you relationship councillor of the year? Don’t tell me you’ve really gone native and started reading self-help?” asked Harry.

Ron scoffed; “No way. Mind you I did read a book or two during the marriage”. Harry was shocked; “I think I should write one” replied Ron humourlessly.

“So, next letter you are going to tell them?” asked Harry. Ron nodded; “Yeah. How about you?”

Harry looked gratefully at Ron and replied; “James and Albus are okay with me moving on, but Lilly… she still seems squeamish about it” said Harry. “I know mate, I know. Did they meet Marion?”

Harry shook his head; “Thankfully not. That would have been awkward”

“Have you told Ali about Ginny?” asked Ron. Harry looked at Ron sheepishly and shook his head subtly.

“Mate… you have to” said Ron. “I know Ron, I know… it’s just that… I’m scared. I can’t be alone anymore, and I don’t want anyone else. Alison has… she’s shown me that…”

Ron looked at his friend and he understood; “There is more to life?” asked Ron. Harry nodded. “I want to finish this, this case. Over and done and take up Hermione’s offer. Get out and start living, but I just can’t see anyone else except Alison”.

“Does she know this?” asked Ron. “No, and I’m scared to tell her” said Harry. Ron grew exasperated as he stopped; “Mate, tell her. She most probably feels the same way”

“Then again I might scare her off” replied Harry with a melancholic tone.

At that moment Ron stopped walking and just looked at Harry; “Harry! Why are you this negative? Why don’t you have a little faith? You claim that I haven’t been moody since I met Katherine, but how about you? You are on cloud nine”

“I know… but I am scared… because I know…”

Ron interrupted him; “Harry! Enough. Why don’t you want to tell her?”

Harry at that moment seethed; “Tell her?! I am Harry fucking Potter. My parents were murdered when I was a barely a year old. I was raised by a horrid family, and when I escaped their torment, I discovered myself in another hell, this time a psychopath was trying to kill me. I saw war, I saw friends and love die before my eyes… And then when it was all over, finally light at the end of the tunnel, I created a hell for someone who did not deserve it…”

Ron was speechless and lost for words as Harry started to cry. Spying a bench in St James’ Park, both men sat down; “I married Ginny because I wanted stability”.

“I know mate” replied Ron sympathetically. “But at least you were honest with her”

Harry looked up at Ron; “What, the fact that I was never unfaithful to her or the fact that I divorced her?” he whispered.

“Harry, you are not the only one who is hurt…Don’t you think I miss her?” said Ron. “But it was because of me that she died. If only I just stopped and went to see her that night, she would be alive today, probably happily remarried…”

“Mate don’t beat yourself about it. You know very well she married you quickly just so she can leave The Burrow” said Ron. “Bullshit Ron, she could have left anytime she wanted to. This is Ginny remember? She wasn’t scared of anything” replied Harry.

“She loved me, and I didn’t love her back” continued Harry. “So many loved her, so many. And yet she chose me… She knew Ron, she knew I didn’t love her like I was supposed to” said Harry wiping his eyes.

“Do you love Alison?” asked Ron. Harry eyed his ex-brother in law and replied; “More than anyone I have ever loved before” he answered in raw honesty.

“Then you tell her. And you tell her everything you just told me. I know how you feel Harry but believe me you will regret it if you don’t come clean” said Ron.

After his heart to heart with Harry, Ron apparated into the garden and he saw Alison and Katherine at the front door, pecking each other on the cheek and Alison walking out. Katherine closed the door behind her and Ron was about to go in through the kitchen, when he saw his girlfriend sprint towards the main room.

 _‘What on earth?’_ he thought to himself as he saw her strip to her panties, before grabbing what looked like one of Ron’s white cotton shirts and putting it over her nude torso. Putting a few of the buttons on, Katherine walked back to the kitchen and checked the oven.

 _‘Naked! And cooking!? What the hell Weasley’_ he thought to himself as he entered the house through the front room doors.

“Hello?” he said amusingly

“Hey! I’m in the kitchen” she said as he came into the room. Turning around, Katherine lay her rear end over the counter. “Hello” she cooed

“My word, that is a welcome my dear wench” replied Ron.

“So sorry I couldn’t meet up with you sooner, night shoots are a murder” said Katherine as she went back to cooking.

“Understandable” replied Ron

Approaching her from behind Ron hugged her and kissed her neck.

“By the way, thanks for your texts” said Ron.

“Had to keep you warm for when I wasn’t here” said Katherine.

“Oh love, I was already warm just thinking about you” said Ron as he continued kissed Katherine.

“So, you are cooking already” said Ron.

“Yep. I’m crazy, aren't I? I know you for two weeks and I’m cooking your dinner” said Katherine

“You spoil me” said Ron as he reached for her stomach and started caressing it whilst kissing behind her ear.

“If you only knew how much you spoil me” whispered Katherine breathlessly.

Ron smiled smugly, “So… I’m good, am I?” said Ron.

“Don’t sing your praises Weasel” said Katherine jokingly.

“I don’t want to sing my praises; I only want you to sing them” said Ron.

Ron had moved his hands to her hips, whilst continuing to kiss her from behind.

Turning her head, Katherine looked lovingly at Ron, to where he started kissing her on the lips. The passionate fire he had for her began to consume him.

“You know…. “

“Hmmm” groaned Katherine.

“Your… ear…stud… Looks… Sexy” said Ron between kisses.

Katherine smirked and laughed as she continued to snog Ron.

“Ron, there… Is some… thing… I need… to ask” she said in between kisses.

“What… My love” he murmured.

“Tomorrow… My friends will be there and I am concerned about… well to tell them about” said Katherine trying to make a cohesive sentence without offending Ron.

Ron grinned; “Oh don’t worry about that. We always carry Muggle histories, so if we are in a tight spot, we’ve got something to fall back on”.

Katherine was surprised; “So what you actually have a whole identity ready for you?” asked Katherine. Ron nodded; “Yeah, only our first names are the same. And Ron and Harry are common enough names” replied Ron.

Katherine laughed; “I imagine that alone will raise eyebrows”. Ron grinned back; “Get a lot of shtick for it” he replied as he moved away from his girlfriend. “Want some help love?” he asked.

Katherine shook her head; “Ah, ah. This is for you; I mean after the last two weeks of you staying awake… it’s the least I can do”.

“Oh, come on, that was a pleasure. Besides, do you always cook in your pants?” he asked suggestively.

Katherine sneered; “Oh yeah, and in someone else’s shirt” she said whilst giggling as Ron came up behind her and began to tickle her.

* * *

The desk had parchments all over, and Alison couldn’t help but chuckle at her boyfriend’s mess in comparison to her own. Harry, who was lying on his stomach on the rug as opposed to Alison who was sitting on it with her knees coming up to her chest, looked behind him at his love and smirked; “Welcome to the wonderful world of intelligence.” he replied. “A nirvana of paperwork and report filling”

Alison laughed; “All of a sudden I feel my line of work is simple compared to yours”.

Harry shook his head; “I doubt it. One thing I do have to say is that your line of work is certainly more enjoyable”. Alison scoffed; “Clearly you have never performed in Berlin”. Harry laughed at the comment.

“Well anyway, I’m done with this. It’s bad enough I have to pretend to act this shit” said Alison

“Pretend to act?” asked Harry surprisingly. Alison laughed; “Yeah, pretend to act. At the end of the day, I’m a singer and I ain’t as good as some people think” she replied as she put her script on the floor on top of a few photos and parchments/

“Mr. Potter, flattery and grovelling won’t get you anywhere” said Alison in mock condescension as she shifted to lay down on her stomach and caress Harry’s back underneath his shirt. Turning to face her, Harry caressed her cheek and revelled in her beautiful wide-eyed optimism.

“You never have to pretend. You are brilliant and you know it” he replied. Alison smiled at the compliment and responded, “You know, you are the first person to give me encouragement. My exes just used to laugh behind my back”

Harry gazed at the woman; “Anyone laughing at someone’s ambition and dream should not be worth a damn”

“What were your dreams and ambitions?” she asked. Harry paused and looked at his love; “Honestly. Be a dad, be a great husband and share my life with someone”

Alison smiled back. “Naïve, isn’t it?” said Harry. “Not at all” replied Alison.

Parchments and photos also were all over Ron’s bed. Katherine, dressed in her silk robe and sitting on the bed, was going through her script and making notes. Momentarily looking up to have a look at her boyfriend busy with his work, she couldn’t help but laugh. Turning his head, Ron eyed Katherine; “What’s so funny princess?”

“Nothing babe, it’s just that I finished reading a scene where my character is supposed to be investigating where Credence has disappeared to. And where Newt uses Sweeping Evil as a deterrent”

Ron was surprised; “Sweeping Evil as a deterrent?! Wow, I knew old man Scamander got up to some stuff, but… wow” said Ron in admiration.

“You’ve met him?” asked Katherine. Ron nodded; “Hmm, only briefly at Luna’s wedding. She is married to his grandson. To be honest, I was always surprised Mrs Scamander never got to teach Defence at Hogwarts” said Ron as he pondered briefly before going back to work.

“Jesus, you’re talking about these people as if they are real” muttered Katherine. Ron was about to retort, before biting his tongue and considered Katherine’s feelings, she was after all playing Porpentina Scamander.

“I bet you’ve got goose bumps” said Ron lightly. Katherine chortled; “Yeah, I do”.

Katherine looked at Ron, going through his papers; “Weird that I’m playing this stuff, and you actually do it for real”.

“Trust me, it’s better to play this stuff. From what I saw in the movies, it’s way more exciting. Believe me being an Auror is all paperwork and surveillance”.

Katherine scoffed; “The wonderful world of magical espionage” she said sarcastically. “You hit the nail there, my love” replied Ron as he kissed Katherine’s bare foot that was beside him. Making Katherine giggle.

“But I tell ya, acting is an unhealthy profession” she replied. Ron stopped and turned on his bag so he can face his love; “In what way?” asked Ron. “Delving into a character too much. I remember when I was with Vanessa, I really felt in the moment… I almost fell in love with her” she said.

“I’m in trouble, am I?” Ron asked tenderly. Katherine laughed; “No way, I found my astonishment and joy” she replied, quoting a line from _The World To Come_. Ron smiled back at her; “I know I have” he replied. Katherine blushed back.

“Right, that’s me done for tonight” she exclaimed as she put the script back on her night table, which then fell onto the floor.

“I’m almost finished” said Ron. “Paperwork and surveillance” reiterated Katherine. “Don’t rub it in Kath. I feel envious of you.”

“Bull… At least your work is making a difference” replied Katherine. Ron laughed sarcastically; “I wish it was. And there are times where I wish to just pack it in. But, then I think of Rosie and Hugo, and then one look at you and I’ll burn through hell to keep you all safe” Katherine looked at Ron from behind and her heartbeat faster than ever.

“Are you really prepared to do that?” she said breathlessly. Ron turned around and crawled towards his love “Yeah” he said without hesitation. “Wish I had words” he said. “Wanna write something?” she asked.

“Just to write how much I love you” he responded with determination. Katherine blushed and caressed her man’s cheek. “Believe me, words aren’t everything”

“Well what about your previous guy? He wrote a play for you” said Ron. “A play that weaved in his views and became a social commentary… He could have just simply written a poem for me”

“It’s still something. Besides, I thought you’d love to have a dedication for you on stage” replied Ron. Katherine looked quizzingly at her lover and replied; “My love, sometimes you just want to be applauded and anonymous”. Ron smiled and blushed as Katherine caressed his cheek again.

“Still, I imagine it feels pretty good” said Ron.

“Depends on the applause. I mean, if you guys watched the films so far, you’ll be probably catcalling at inaccuracies. Which is ironic since I’ve been spending all my nights lying next to the real thing” she exclaimed as Ron had to grab a parchment from the floor and had to move Katherine’s script.

“My love, please be careful, do not ruin my filing system” said Ron. Katherine chuckled in disbelief; “Call that a filing system?!” Ron smirked back; “Yeah, we men see the world differently”

“Got that right! For you a car crash is a reminder to get insurance” she replied, to which Ron laughed. “Well… those reports down there will be used as evidence against Reno”

Katherine was confused; “You told me last week he had been detained in France? That Olivert decided to turn against him?”

“Haha” he exclaimed in bitterness “Rumour has it that the conviction will be overturned, he will pay off the Frogs in fines, which for him will be lose change, and he will be on the next plane to Paradise Island”

Katherine couldn’t help but feel disappointed for her boyfriend; “But I thought when you and Harry raided his villa in Monaco last week, you found, what was it? Two and a half mil in his closet?”

Ron nodded as he wrote a note on one of the parchments. “Sure did. Putting it down to withheld tax instead of terror commissions”.

“You’re kidding right?!” exclaimed Katherine. Ron turned his head to look at Katherine’s shocked and disappointed face. To Katherine’s chagrin, Ron wasn’t smirking and looked disappointed.

“Money talks everywhere” muttered Katherine. “It sure does” replied Ron. “So what? You guys are still trying to bag him?”

Ron shook his head; “No, working on a different lead right now. Respectable tosspot, but clearly is dabbling in substances. And from his finances it looks like Olivert all over again, rich and in too deep with the sharks”

“So, you are working on two different cases? You Mr. Weasley are a star” mock exclaimed the American woman.

“I know I am” responded Ron smugly and with a grin. Katherine laughed; “Yeah lap it up, you egotist” Ron laughed at the comment, whilst Katherine moved so that she was lying on her back looking up at Ron. “Still two and half mil. It’ll buy you a nice apartment in Manhattan, and enough money to buy a hundred-inch TV” replied Katherine.

“Not enough for decorating though. Besides, I love houses too much. And in any case, the house becomes a home only when you have the right person living with you” replied Ron looking intently at Katherine.

The American woman smiled coyly at her boyfriend; “Is that a statement or a proposal Mr. Weasley?” Ron smiled; “An indecent proposal on my behalf” said Ron. “Besides, I can’t be arsed changing the locks” he continued to which Katherine laughed back. Ron smiled back; “So Ms. Waterston, would you do me the honour of moving in with me?” he asked.

“Yes, I accept” she laughed in a mixture of joy and happiness. “I love you Katherine” said Ron seriously. Katherine calmed down and replied; “I love you too” she scooted closer to her boyfriend and kissed him;

* * *

The razor cut through the fast-growing stubble, leaving the skin on Harry’s jaw clean and refreshed. Shaving was such a boring chore for the wizard, but he hated the feel of facial hair on his jaw, nape and chin and he had no choice but to continue cutting through the stubble every single morning. He could have done this magically of course, but, like with cooking, the results were not the same. Somethings just had to be done by hand.

The door opened as Harry cut through the last patch, turning towards it he was greeted by the sight of Alison, who was wearing one of Harry’s cotton shirts. The woman walked into the bathroom, looking sleepy, hair messed up, crusts on her eyes and yawning… in other words, she was the most beautiful sight that Harry had ever seen.

“Hey” Alison said sleepily and mustering her hypnotic smile as she walked into Harry’s arms and turned around to face the mirror.

“Morning beautiful” he replied as he looked at her at the mirror, his arms around her frame, and his hands coming together at the pit of her stomach.

“I couldn’t help but look through the parchments on your desk last night” said Alison. Harry should be annoyed, the parchments were not top secret, but normally he would become defensive over someone invading his privacy. Instead he just grinned and laughed;

“You’re in trouble ain’t ya?” replied the woman. Harry shrugged; “What can I say, money and influence talks”.

“Is it worth it. I mean the job must have been agonising” said Alison. “It was. It ruined my marriage, not to mention it took its toll on my children… And if it’s a question between you and the job… no contest”.

Alison scoffed; “But still, I looked through your papers… It was stupid of me” Harry grinned; “I would have done the same thing”.

“Not gonna hex me, are ya?” cooed Alison. Harry kissed the nape of her neck and replied; “Never. I love you too much to keep secrets from you” he replied.

Alison exhaled a breath and the pleasant surprise on her face changed into one of joy. “You love me?” asked Alison.

“Enough to risk my work and neck just so I won’t have to bullshit you” said Harry calmly.

“I love you too” whispered Alison, her eyes glazing and becoming tearful, not only over the declaration of love, but also to Harry’s joy at being loved back. Turning around so that she was facing the man, Alison stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Harry returned the kiss with vigour, his thoughts turning onto how he could pleasure the angel kissing him back and how the last weeks have woken him up to something eternal.

Harry was not at the Ministry for ten minutes on Monday morning, when he was surprised by Ron at his office. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Tip off from Gabrielle. Potential attack in Tooley Street” exclaimed Ron. Harry stood up; “Boothroyd” said Harry as he and Ron walked out of the office. “On his way there. Also, I contacted Goldstein” said Ron. “Good call. Good to have SO-13 on standby” replied Harry.

Harry, Ron and Boothroyd ran towards the Ministry exit and apparated towards London Bridge Station where they arrived at small alcove underneath the stations arch and were greeted by their old school mate, Anthony Goldstein; “Hey, you two” he said as he shook the hands of the Auror.

“Hi Mate, tip-off said the attack is happening on the intersection just in front of the Britain At War Experience” replied Ron. “Okay, I got a small team at London Bridge just to be safe, but I’ll designate the team to go there” replied Goldstein as all four men walked towards the suspected point.

“Do you think the Bridge will be a viable place of attack? Especially after all the attacks there in the last few years?” asked Boothroyd. “Well, unless your guys are out there sending a message…”

“It’s not a message to Muggles, it’s a message to us. Tooley Street is one of the Ministries War Rooms” replied Harry.

“I thought they have been sealed off since Snakehead fucked off?” replied Ron. “Minister opened them again” replied Harry.

“How is she by the way?” asked Goldstein. “Oh, sorry Weasley… I didn’t mean…” he spluttered as Ron smiled back and replied; “It’s okay, yeah, she’s fine. And you can call her Hermione. Obviously not in public”.

“Hmm” replied Goldstein as he took in this information as the three walked to an alcove in one of the side streets near London Bridge Station. “Do you think it’s good idea to take potion?” asked Harry.

“Don’t know Potter? Might be a long wait. You seem adamant about disguising yourself?” asked Goldstein.

Harry and Ron shared a look; “Long story there” answered Ron.

* * *

“Do you think I’ve been cursed?! I know what I’m doing!” screamed Alison as she and Katherine faced each other eye to eye.

“You have been lied to. You have been taken in by Grindelwald… Queenie honey, Jacob…” said Katherine calmly.

“If he loved me, he would have gone with me!” screamed Alison as the tears poured out of her eyes. “You didn’t even want him near me. Not allowed to marry No-Maj’s, not allowed to date them…”

“I was wrong… I only wanted…” the tears came down Katherine’s cheeks. “I’m sorry Queenie… I only wanted what was best”

Alison’s tears kept pouring; “You didn’t even know what was best for yoursel!” she exclaimed.

The camera pulled back and David Yates called out; “CUT!... And print! Everybody thanks you very much. Let’s move on to the next set up”.

David approached his two lead actors; “Absolutely phenomenal”.

Alison smiled and responded; “Thanks”.

David continued; “Kathy, Ali. Brilliant. Well Done”

“Thank you” replied Katherine as David walked away. “That was great” whispered Katherine.

“Owe it all to my other half” smiled Alison. Katherine looked worried; “Everything okay on the home front?”

Ali smiled; “Oh no. Sorry Kathy all is actually… Its fucking amazing” she whispered as she and Katherine walked over to their chairs, with Katherine grinning at her friend’s happiness.

“So, did you go out last night?” asked Katherine. “Yeah, just for a meal, gotta prepare for tonight. You and Ron are still coming?” she asked.

“Of course, first double date” said Katherine with excitement. “Cannot recall the last time I was on one” said Katherine. “Sadly, my double date experiences were bad. Still, this isn’t a double date per se. I’ll be on stage for most of it”.

“Harry would have to be nuts not to be there. If these two boys are late, I’m cutting their nuts off… wizard or no wizard” replied Katherine as both women laughed.

The two women were in a fugue, thinking about their significant others when Eddie came up behind them waking them from their revive.

“Wow, you two were out of it” he laughed. “Sorry, lot on my mind” said Katherine. “Mine too” added Alison.

“Look, I don’t know what’s happening with you two. But whatever, or whomever it is...” he said fishing for answers, and he got them by both women smirking “Well, whomever it is. they are doing a great job. Never seen you two so happy” replied Eddie.

Katherine smirked at her friend and co-star; “Whomever Eddie. It’s just…” she paused and a shit eating grin was plastered all over Katherine’s face. Eddie groaned and shook his head; “Oh for pity’s sake, grow up” he responded with humour as Katherine and Alison laughed their heads off in jubilation.

“Are you and Hannah coming along tonight?” asked Alison. “Definitely. So is Dan and Jodie” said Eddie. “About time. Dan’s been really missing her” said Alison.

“Look, Hannah is bringing her sister in law. Hope that’s okay?” asked Eddie. Alison nodded; “Of course, the more the merrier”

“Are your bit on the sides going to be there?” asked Eddie. Katherine groaned in annoyance as Eddie walked away sniggering.

“Cannot believe he’s married” commented Alison at Eddie's immaturity.

* * *

Ron and Harry, along with Goldstein were sitting at a café observing anything out of the ordinary.

“It’s 1pm… Nothing’s happened” gritted Ron. “Your men notice anything?” asked Harry to Goldstein. “Sarge… anything new?” he asked. “Nothing sir. Busy afternoon traffic that’s all”. Goldstein relayed the information back to Harry and Ron.

“Let’s give it twenty more minutes, our Glamours are starting to wear off” whispered Harry. Goldstein couldn’t help but giggle, as did Ron… “Oh ha fucking ha” replied Harry. “Hold on” he suddenly responded with alert.

“Guy with the grey suit?” asked Ron. “Yeah” whispered Harry. “He looks very interested in the surroundings” responded Goldstein.

“Could be a decoy” replied Ron as he suddenly, from the corner of his eye, spotted two men walking down Tooley Street, with one of the men wearing a trench coat…

“Is it a bit too warm to be wearing a trench coat? I know its October already but…” at that moment the man pulled out what looked like a detonator.

“SEE THAT!” exclaimed Ron. “He’s yours” replied Harry, Ron stood up sneaked behind the man pointed his wand and said “Petrificus Totalus” the man went down, whilst the one beside him within a flash pulled out his wand and turned around. “Stupefy” exclaimed Ron as the other man went down and Ron then exclaimed “Petrificus Totalus” on the stunned body

At that moment the man that Harry spotted, the man in grey, pulled out a cylinder he eyed Ron from afar, smiled and was about to press the button when a flash was seen behind him. The man fell and Ron saw Harry. Giving him a wink Ron, crossed the road to Harry.

“Cheers” said Ron. “Anytime” replied Harry as Goldstein appeared and started to examine the frozen body.

“Be careful, he might have…” said Ron. “No, he seems clean” said Goldstein as Harry and Ron went to examine the other bodies, which were drawing a small crowd.

“Sorry, ladies and gentlemen” said Harry as he showed his Muggle badge. “Security Service, can you please move out of the way” he exclaimed as the sirens approached.

“Goldstein, can you handle the plod?” whispered Ron. “No worries, I’ll load the bodies up to one of the vans… and hopefully my charm and persuasion will allow me to take the van.” replied Goldstein.

“See that you do” replied Ron, grinning at Goldstein’s words.

The van arrived in a backstreet, near the Ministry. The doors opened and a portal opened for the stunned bodies to be unloaded.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Goldstein were about to enter the Ministry when Goldstein stopped them as his phone rang.

“What’s new Sarge?” he asked. “You found it? That quickly?... I know, I agree…Absolutely, get in the BD and tell them to look around… I agree, too easy”

Goldstein hung up and watched as the glamour that Harry and Ron were using was wearing off.

“Too convenient?” asked Ron. Goldstein nodded. “What are the odds that they were using something magical also? That the Muggle device your guys found is just a ruse?” asked Harry.

Goldstein looked shocked at the two men; “What? Wizard folk using Muggle…”

“We use them. What’s stopping some others?” replied Ron. Goldstein took this in and sat down.

“Whose funding them?” asked Goldstein. Ron and Harry looked at each other and approached Goldstein; “Okay, we believe that these guys are connected to the bombing in Paris a few weeks ago. The reason why we are concerned because the location of the bombing was one of the decoy locations for the Pan Magical/No Maj Conference that was taking place”

Goldstein queryingly looked at Ron; “The what? Is it what I think it is?” he asked. Harry then responded; “Yes, it is. The Minister was trying to finally break through and open communication even more between Muggle governments”.

Goldstein then asked; “But hasn’t Hermione… sorry The Minister already opened up coms between…”

“Yes, she has, but the International Confederation of Wizards wanted to partake and they wanted our Minister to be an emissary on such matters” replied Harry.

“And let me guess, some interested parties in the Council backbench do not want to” replied Goldstein. Ron subtly nodded.

Goldstein then started to laugh; “Why do we do this? Why do we bother?” he asked rhetorically. “Been asking myself that for twenty years” replied Harry.

“Look, with your permission, can I interrogate the stiffs?” Goldstein asked.

Harry nodded; “Go for it, but I’ll need to sit in” said Harry. “I’ll go and ruffle the feathers” said Ron as he walked away.

“What does he mean?” asked Goldstein. “Appease his ex-wife” replied Harry as he noticed his colleague becoming interested; “So how’s that… Sorry, not my place to ask”.

“No need to apologise… Hermione is okay, she’s engaged… and that’s it” replied Harry. “Oh” replied Goldstein who was crestfallen.

Ron took the lift to the Ministerial floor and approached the Minister’s office. “Hi Tina. Will it be possible to talk to the Minister?” he asked.

“Sorry Mr. Weasley, red light on the door” said Tina, the light turned green a second later; “Glad you stuck around. In you go” said Tina. Ron smiled at her and entered the office.

“Minister. May I have a word” said Ron as he saw Hermione behind her desk. She motioned for him to sit down.

“So, I heard through the pipeline. Results?” she asked. Ron nodded; “Very much so, almost too convenient”.

Hermione listened; “How come?” Ron shook his head; “The perpetrators, the bomb… we found them to easy. Thankfully Goldstein has got the Muggle disposal team on call still searching. He and Harry are now interrogating the suspects”.

“That’s good to hear. However, I am concerned about your theory. Very sound theory, and one I’ll be taking on board, but will we need to be on an elevated alert on the threat?”

Ron debated on how to answer; “Very tough question. I would for now keep the alert level on even, but it all depends on what the disposal team find”

“Wizards playing Muggles… Never thought I’d see the day” said Hermione. Ron smiled; “Kind of goes against what Snakehead was all for” Hermione chuckled; “True”

“Is there anything else?” asked Ron. Hermione blushed; “Yes. Ron how are you?” she asked. Ron looked guarded at his ex-wife and wondered what to answer.

“Are you asking me as my boss, or my ex-wife?” asked Ron. Hermione grinned’; “Both”

Ron paused and thought about his answer; “I’m fine”.

Hermione enquired; “Care to elaborate?” Ron shook his head and replied; “I’m fine”

Hermione laughed; “That’s all I’m going to get”. Ron smiled back; “So why did you ask?”

“Because I noticed that you and Harry have a spring in your step. You are more invested in your work, but come five or six, and you are out of the building. You no longer do the all-nighters, and you are more trusting to others…”

Ron scoffed; “I’m only more trusting cause I want to get out of the building quicker every evening.”

Hermione laughed; her whole being felt a huge weight disperse and she felt joyous that she can now be at ease with her ex-husband. “So, erm… I know it’s not my place to ask…”

Ron’s smile became neutral and he interrupted Hermione; “Then please do not ask” he said. Hermione was surprised by the sudden change in demeanour; “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to jink things. I… Look Hermione I will need your help and your support eventually. I’m really scared that someone is trying to worm their way through, and they’ll do anything to discredit you and everyone who has poured their life and soul into building a better future”.

Hermione took in Ron’s words; “Then please let me help you now…” she pleaded. “No, Hermione, not now. I’ll help you in any way I can, but I myself have to confront a few things on my own”.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron was touched that she was still the girl who helped him at Hogwarts; “Besides, you got me through school. It’s about time I did something for myself” he said with a smile, and Hermione smiled in response, even though she was anything but in a jubilant mood.

“Is that all?” asked Ron. “Erm… yes, I’ll walk you back” said Hermione as both witch and wizard left the office

“That got us nowhere” said Goldstein as he and Harry walked through the corridors. “On the contrary it got us a few steps. This enemy clearly knows how we act. Today was just a decoy, almost a trap to see how we operate”.

“What? You don’t think the threat was…” Goldstein asked perplexed; “Worse. Today was of no significant importance to the enemy, but they were prepared to create havoc just to lure us out” responded Harry.

Goldstein paused and was speechless as he observed Harry and took all this in. “That’s all we need right now” he whispered.

At that moment Ron and Hermione rounded a corner; “Oh, hello Minister” said Harry. Hermione smiled; “Harry, please”. At that moment her eyes met Goldstein’s and the witch flustered for a second;

“Oh, hello Goldstein” she said as she gave him her hand to shake. “It’s been years” said the woman. Goldstein was speechless; _‘Oh Merlin. She’s beautiful’_ Shaking her hand, Goldstein responded, equally as flustered; “Yes, yes it has”.

“Do you have anything to report?” asked Hermione, using all her strength to take her eyes away from Goldstein and to look at Harry.

“Yes, we both do” said Harry “Great, let’s go to Ron’s office” said Hermione taking one last glance at the handsome ex Auror as the three walked to Ron’s office. Harry and Ron observed the two, exasperated at the fact that probably another Weasley is going to have his heart broken.

“How on earth did she get to be Minister?” whispered Ron. Harry shrugged.

Once back at Ron’s office, Harry presented Hermione with their findings and conclusions. “So pretty much what you said Ron” replied Hermione giving Ron a quick glance.

“Harry, Ron has suggested not to raise the threat level” said Hermione. “Could not agree more. Better to lure them into a false sense, rather than give in” said Harry.

“I agree. I can monitor the channels and report my findings through Ron and Harry” said Goldstein. “That’ll be beneficial. As long as you don’t get into trouble” replied Hermione with a smile.

“Well since I’m liaison… I must work with both Muggle and Magical sides. I don’t think there will be a conflict of interest” replied Goldstein.

“How can we reach you directly?” asked Ron. Goldstein passed on his card to Ron and Harry; “Cheers” said Ron as he pocketed the card.

“I think that’s all for now” said Hermione, “Let me walk you out” said Hermione to Goldstein as both left the office.

“She’s something else” said Ron. Harry shook his head; “Tell me about it”. Ron was shocked; “Cannot believe it. Was she like this when we were married?” asked Ron.

Harry looked Ron squarely in the eye; “Not as far as I can tell” he said honestly. “Merlin, did you see her” he whispered. “Well, looks like your wish may come true” said Harry.

“What?” asked Ron. “You’ll do anything to stop this marriage” he replied. Ron shook his head; “Not this way. I mean don’t get me wrong, Goldstein seems like a nice enough bloke but…” replied Ron.

“We’ve really made a mess of it all” said Harry. Ron nodded.

Katherine was in her car in the back and was texting Ron.

**_Hey Handsome_ **

**_Just a reminder the gig is at The Piano Works in Farrington. Don’t be late, or you’ll be sleeping on the sofa_ **

**_Love ya xxxxxxx_ **

Ron received his text on his charmed phone, read it and chuckled; “She moves in with me last night, and already she has me down sleeping on the sofa”

Ron typed back;

**_Hey Princess_ **

**_I’m on my way home to get changed. Want me to wait so we can apparate nearby?_ **

**_Love you too xxxxxxx_ **

“What?! You asked Kathy to move in with you?” asked Harry surprisingly. Ron nodded; “I know it seems fast…” said Ron.

“Mate you’ve only known her for a few weeks? Why?” he asked.

“Well, she practically lives at the house already” said Ron. Harry could see his point, “I mean she already had the keys to my place so…”

“Why sleeping on the sofa?” asked Harry. “Nothing. If I’m not late for the gig. Come on, I’m going home to get changed”

“Meet you at your place? We can apparate around the corner from the club” asked Harry.

“Great” said Ron as at that moment his phone alerted him again

**_Hey Sweetie_ **

**_Sorry, I forgot to whom I was talking to. Yeah, definitely apparate. Think, I’m getting used to it ;-)_ **

**_See you at the house._ **

Ron smiled and Harry eyed him as he typed back

**_Home Katherine... It's our home_ **

Katherine heard the alert and read the text. Her eyes became misty and it took all her will power to chock back a sob. Katherine felt warm in the pit of her stomach and for the first time in her life, Katherine Waterston felt loved, and safe.

* * *

Arriving home, Ron ran upstairs and looked through his suits. As he looked in the mirror, he started to wonder whether he should just go with casual wear but decided against it and went for smart casual. A silk cotton shirt with dark jeans and a dark jacket.

He heard the door open and close, “Hello” shouted Ron. “Hey” shouted out Katherine as she ran upstairs and took in Ron’s attire.

“Great. You look handsome as hell” she whispered as she approached him and hungrily snogged her boyfriend. Ron returned the kiss as he put his arms around her. “How was your day?” asked Ron.

“Great. Finally started to care again about the part” said Katherine.

“How come?” asked Ron. “Well… its kind of helps that you have an in with the Aurors” said Katherine with a twinkle in her eye, Ron smiled goofily at her and replied; “Wicked”.

“How was your day?” asked Katherine. “Stopped a possible attack going off, arrested the suspects…” responded Ron. Katherine was shocked at Ron’s words; “Was it scary?” she asked.

“Yeah” responded Ron as he eyed Katherine; “It was”. Katherine took all this in and it was times like this that she felt miniscule when compared to her boyfriend. _'Who the fuck am I compared to him? He risks his life! For security!. You have no right to bitch about, he does'_ she thought to herself.

"You okay princess?" asked Ron with concern. Katherine approached her boyfriend and embraced him; "I'm just thinking here you are risking your life, and I'm bitchin'..." Ron interupted her; "Don't. Don't think that. Don't you ever think that. Reason why I stayed awake late into the night these last weeks is because I wanted to hear about your day"

Katherine took all this in and she stregthend her grip around Ron's body; "Does that really keep you going?" she asked. "Yes" replied Ron without hesitation. Katherine pulled out of the embrace and looked at Ron; "Jesus... are you for real?"

"Are you?" asked Ron. Katherine paused; "You know I gave you a hard time about missing Alison's gig?" she asked. Ron nodded; "I take it back, I wish we weren't goin'. I'd spend the rest of my life with you alone if I can"

Ron's breath hitched and he grew crimson at the thought; "Won't that be a bit dull?" he said with a grin. Katherine laughed; "Yeah..." she responded as she went to closet where she had most of her things.

Katherine then threw on a dark grey tank top, leather trousers and boots and a leather jacket. When Ron saw her, he couldn’t help but gaze; “You look breath-taking” he whispered. Katherine smiled; “You know, I never met anyone who used to gaze me as much as you”

“Sorry, I cannot help it” blushed Ron. “Don’t ever stop” replied Katherine sheepishly before continuing; “I’m not getting any younger”

“18 is young” replied Ron. Katherine scoffed; “Don’t bullshit me babe” she whispered as Ron embraced her from behind.

“Bringing all my stuff tomorrow night” she whispered. “Hope you’ve got a lot of closet space” she joked. “I can always shrink everything” whispered Ron, Katherine laughed; “Do you guys actually do that? Shrink everything?”

“Well sometimes, although to be honest I prefer to keep everything as it is” replied Ron.

“Then I’m going to need a lot of space” said Katherine. Ron shrugged; “Just as long as it’s not the bed…” joked Ron. “You’re not expecting me to sleep on a cot?” joked Katherine.

“A man’s bed is his island” replied Ron with a smirk. “Fuck off” replied Katherine as Ron kissed the nape of her neck until the wards gave their quiet calming hooting noise.

“Sorry, I think someone is here” said Ron. “Hello anybody in” shouted Harry. “How did you know?” asked Katherine. “Oh, the house is warded, kind of like an alarm system” replied Ron.

Katherine nodded; “That’s pretty cool actually. But I couldn’t…” Ron interrupted her; “I’ll change them tomorrow, so you can hear them also”.

“Great” replied Katherine as she and Ron went downstairs to greet Harry until Ron turned back and said; "Forgot my phone". Katherine went downstairs and saw Harry standing around looking nervous; "Nervous?" she asked.

Harry nodded and smiled; "Yeah, a bit. I mean Alison was great in rehersals so probably I'm panicking over nothing" he replied. "She'll be great tonight. I have only seen her once performing, and she was great then. But tonight she's going to be phenomenal".

Harry enquired; "Why do you say that?" Katherine approached Harry and said; "Because she has you by her side". Harry beamed at Katherine's words; "I hope you're right Kathy" he replied quietly. Katherine observed Harry as he turned to his side and tried to keep his happiness and bliss in check.

"I can see why Ron is madly in love with you" said Harry. Katherine eyed him; "You're so encouraging and you are so positive" he replied. Katherine swallowed hard; "I love him more than anything" she whispered as she avoided Harry's eyes by turning around and meeting Ron's gaze, his sweet ideolising gaze, the gaze that made her heart burst. Ron approached his love and hugged her; "No one has ever loved me so much before like you have" Ron whispered to Katherine, but Harry heard the words and thinking back it was the truth. Ron, like Harry, had finally found bliss.

* * *

Harry, followed by Ron and Katherine apparated to a small blacked out corner of the corner street not far from the club. Katherine landed in a puddle and exclaimed

"Shit! Ron do you mind?" asked Katherine.

Ron nodded, took out his wand and performed a cleansing spell on Katherine. "Good as new" he said as Katherine gave him a peck on his lips. "Thanks babe" she replied.

Harry looked on and felt happy for his friend, Hermione was never this way with him. The look of pure astonishment and love, made Harry’s heart euphoric…

"Shall we go?" asked Katherine.

"Lead the way sir" said Ron. Katherine grinned and blew a kiss at Ron.

“Shit, are all these points well hidden?” asked Katherine. “Sadly, not as much as they used to be” responded Harry as he and Ron peeked around to see no one in sight.

“It’s safe babes” said Ron as he and Katherine walked out of the small hole. “You were saying” said Katherine. “Well, as I said they are getting scarce in Central London and City due to constant refurbishment” responded Harry.

“Remember when we first ventured to Soho back in ’97?” asked Ron. “Yeah, it’s all gone now” said Harry sadly. “Know what you mean, a lot had changed in the fifteen years I wasn’t here” said Katherine.

“You were here before?” asked Harry. “Yeah, back in '99, did a years course at RADA” said Katherine. Harry was surprised and smiled sweetly; “Wow. Did you meet Kenneth Branagh?” he asked. Katherine smiled; "No, I did see him but I was too nervous to talk to him" she responded as Harry eyed Ron. Looking behind her, Katherine laughed; “Is this about your first mission?” she asked. “Oh, you know about that?” asked Harry. “Yeah, it does seem serendipitous” replied Katherine. Harry nodded; “It sure does”.

“Listen, erm… before we go in. Both Harry and I need to get out stories straight” said Ron.

“Sure, what are you guys gonna say?” asked Katherine. “The most boring job in the world…” said Harry. Katherine looked at the two of them as they both started giggling; “Department of Transport” they both replied. “What’s so boring about that?” asked Katherine.

“Measuring the decibels of a 4x4 in comparison to a Boxer van?” asked Ron. Katherine paused; “Okay that is boring. But seriously, do you guys need to be boring?” she asked.

“Well… isn’t it better this way? Less lies to tell?” asked Ron. “I mean, lying is part and parcel of my work. But, in my personal life…”

Going around the corner, Katherine put her sunglasses on. "Do you think it will be best if we went in separate?" asked Ron.

Katherine sighed in annoyance; "Yeah, you’re probably right." She said before moving in close and whispering; "I mean, I really wanna show off my boyfriend" giving him another peck, on the cheek this time.

Harry was mock fuming; "Oh for fucks sake! Get a room you two". Katherine grinned and flipped him a bird; “Well I never” he muttered as he approached his two friends and gave them VIP bands.

“What’s this?” asked Ron. “VIP Bands, that means we’re allowed backstage” replied Katherine. Both Harry and Ron entered the club first, and then a few moments later Katherine followed suit with photographers taking snaps, both Ron and Harry looked at the scene and couldn’t help but feel strange and out of place;

“Are you thinking…” asked Ron. “Yes” interrupted Harry. “I mean you should be used to it” said Ron. “Only in our little corner of reality” replied Harry

“I wonder what the kids would say?” asked Ron. Harry turned to his friend; “They’ll be okay with it, it’s the Ministry I’m worried about” said Harry.

“Don’t remind me” said Ron to which Harry subtly nodded in agreement. “Gods, she’s beautiful” said Ron lightly. Harry smiled back sweetly.

When Katherine finally got inside, she approached her two friends and went in arm in arm with them both. Looking around they found the VIP section up the stairs and there they saw Eddie, his wife Hannah, Dan and his wife Jodie. "Isn't it enough I see you at work all the time" said Eddie as he hugged Katherine.

"It should be enough... you ain't that cute" joked Katherine. "You find him at all cute?" said Ron in mock jealousy. Katherine sniggered and responded; "Nah" and winked. "Oi, I'm here you know" said Hannah, as everyone laughed.

After greeting with everyone; “Everyone, this is Ron, and this is his friend Harry” she said proudly. “Oh, so you are the reason why these two have been on cloud nine?” Eddie said jokingly.

Ron blushed; “Really? Cloud nine?” he responded as he greeted everyone. Katherine fumed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, but the blush on her cheeks could not be more prominent.

“Wait a minute, Ron and Harry?!” said Dan. “Please, no jokes, I’ve heard them all” responded Harry. “You’re gonna a hex us if I do joke?” said Dan, trying to get a rise from the two; "The thought had crossed my mind. But I'm all magicked out thanks to Alison” responded Harry. Dan and Jodie laughed,

“I don’t know what you did, but she certainly seems happier than ever before” responded Dan. Harry smiled back. Katherine was chatting away with Ron and Eddie, whilst Harry was talking to Dan about New York, acting and the boring life of a worker at the Department of Transport.

"The decibals between a 4x4 and a van?!" exclaimed Hannah. Ron nodded sheepishly; "Yeah I know, not exactly world shattering. It is only thanks to Harry being such a nerd that I managed to get the job in the first place" said Ron.

"I heard that" said Harry interupting his conversation with Dan, to which Ron smirked. "Anyhow we are also responsible for trying to examine laws regarding O2 emmissions and... I know it's dull, but it pays well" said Ron as he eyed Eddie's boring gaze.

"Sorry mate, I told you I was crap at acting" he responded. Ron dismissed it; "Don't be. It truly is boring. One of the reasons why I envy Katherine and all you guys" said Ron earnestly.

"You know I used to complain about acting and its prospects but..." said Katherine. "I know love, still it's far more energetic than our jobs" said Ron. Katherine cooed and lay her head on Ron's shoulder; "I promise, I'm never gonna complain ever again" she responded, to the surprise of both Eddie and Dan.

"Where the hell has this been hidden?" asked Hannah. "Even uptight compicated anals fall in love you know" joked Katherine. The woman looked at her friend in pure astonishment, whilst Dan just shook his head and laughed.

“Sorry, when does Alison come on?” asked Harry

Eddie checked his watch; “Not for another fifteen minutes”. “Sorry excuse me, do you know if they’ll allow me in? Want to wish her luck” said Harry.

“Should do” responded Hannah. “Okay, see you in a bit” said Harry and he left. Eddie and Hannah excused themselves to get more drinks, and the conversation between Ron and the others was moving smoothly till a woman turned up at the table. Dan looked up; “Oh hey Pat. Sorry this is Ron, Katherine’s guy and…”

Ron looked at the woman and his world froze. This was the last person he had ever expected to see again, and here she was standing in front of him. “Sorry this is Pat, Hannah’s sister in law. Pat this is Ron and Katherine” said Dan.

“Nice to meet you” said Pat as she shook Ron’s hand; “You too”.

Harry meanwhile knocked on the door to Alison’s dressing room; “Who is it”

“It’s Harry” he replied. Alison unlocked and opened the door to see her boyfriend; “Come on in” she smiled.

“I just came to wish you the best of luck” said Harry as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Thank you” responded Alison sweetly. “Do you have faith in me?” asked Alison. “Always” replied Harry turthfully. Alison, overcome with emotion, kissed her man.

"You are going to wow them out there" replied Harry before Alison pecked him on the lips. "I love you Harry", Harry blushed crimson; "I love you too" he whispered as he kissed her again and saw Alison leave the room and go on stage.

Katherine looked at her boyfriend and was debating whether to punch him or just dump him here. The way he looked at Pat was really infuriating, and the way she looked at him was equally so. Dan and Jodie who had been talking nonstop thankfully didn’t notice, whilst Katherine who had been talking to her two friends, was observing Ron from the corner of her eye.

“What’s taking them so long?” asked Dan. “I’m gonna have a look” he said as he stood, with Jodie also getting up excusing herself to the bathroom. Leaving Katherine, Ron and Pat alone.

“Now would you mind telling me what’s the matter…” said Katherine to Ron.

“What the hell are you doing here Weasel?” asked Pat. Katherine stopped talking and was shocked;

“I can say the same thing, Pugface?” asked Ron. At that moment Harry turned up; “Hey guys, I just saw Ali….” He stopped talking when he came face to face with Pat, and her facial expression was anything but happy or ironic, it was downright filled with concern.

“What’s going on here?” asked Katherine. Ron lightly took Katherine's hand reassuringly. “Nothing, Kathy. Just catching up with someone whom I nearly sent to death” replied Pat. Katherine was shocked.

“What do you mean Pat?” asked Katherine worryingly and confused. Pat was close to tears“Say my name, say my real name guys” said Pat.

“Katherine, this is Pansy Parkinson” replied Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
